Desejo que alucina
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: BELLA apos perder os pais num acidente de carro aos seis anos de idade é levada a viver com os tios em uma cidade do interior para que pudesse fazer companhia a sua filha unica, Tânia. mas isso não foi o que aconteceu.
1. Chapter 1

**O enredo pertence Anne Hampson e os personagens a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sinopse:**

Os olhos dele a olhavam febrilmente, a paixão desprezada consumindo seu orgulho. Tirou o robe de chambre e chutou-o para o lado com violência. Bella tentou fugir, mas foi envolvida pelos braços fortes daquele homem que reivindicava seu poder de marido... E, antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, o corpo másculo, que lembrava o de um deus pagão, dominava o seu corpo frágil, nunca antes tocado por um homem. Nesse delírio, Bella não imaginava que esse louco amor se transformaria em ódio, um ódio tão profundo que poderia levá-los à destruição!


	2. capitulo um

9

Boa noite.

Eu acabei de ler esse livro e achei o Maximo, você vão perceber que haverá grandes mudanças nas características da fic em relação a aparência da Bella e da Tânia. Por exemplo, Eu preferi deixar a Tânia morena em vez do habitual loira, e a Bella em vez do castanho, seria loiro, ( eu realmente gosto do tom castanho descrito nos livros da saga, mas nessa fic eu achei que seria melhor manter a característica natural descrita no livro) se vocês não gostarem desse arranjo eu edito o capitulo, e volto ao normal.

Bella ainda é uma adolescente quase indefesa, mas pode ter certeza que isso vai mudar logo, e ela vai ser capaz de enfrentar seus algozes, mais antes disso ela vai passar por muita coisa.

CAPÍTULO I

Dizer que a chegada de Edward Cullen à pequena localidade de West Havington, no condado de Dorset, no sul da Inglaterra, tinha provocado emoção, era realmente muito pouco. Num lugar onde nunca aconteciam coisas novas, aparecer logo um grego! E um homem tão impressionantemente belo, lembrando um deus pagão, só poderia mesmo tirar do marasmo um lugar onde o nascimento dos trigêmeos da sra. Newton tinha sido o assunto mais excitante dos últimos cinco anos.

— Ele tem um metro e noventa de altura, nem um centímetro menos — afirmou a jovem Leah, funcionária do serviço postal, depois de ter vendido a ele um álbum de selos, vendo-o afastar-se com passos vigorosos e desenvoltos. — E é o homem mais bonito que já apareceu por aqui!

— É verdade — concordou o velho Billy, dono da fazenda Black Acres, que ficava no vale próximo. — Aposto que as meninas do Solar Grange já estão brigando por causa dele.

— Não vai haver nenhuma briga — afirmou a sra. Stanley, uma solteirona que morava num velho moinho depois da ponte, em companhia da irmã. — Tanya vai deixá-lo completamente apaixonado, como já aconteceu com outros. Quem olharia para Isabella, tendo Tanya por perto?

Leah não gostou do comentário e seus grandes olhos negros mostraram descontentamento.

— Mas Bella é a melhor das duas. Ela é uma menina muito meiga, e eu, às vezes, fico imaginando por que estará morando com os tios até hoje.

— Ela os deixará quando for mais velha — profetizou Billy. — Desde que seu pai e sua mãe morreram naquele acidente, e que ela foi recolhida pelos Denali, não tem sido para eles mais do que uma escrava! Tinha seis anos na época, e desde então eles puseram nas mãos dela uma vassoura e um espanador!

Naturalmente aquilo era um exagero de Billy. Entretanto, era comentário geral na vila que Bella não passava de uma criada no Solar Grange, a enorme mansão que do alto de um monte dominava a paisagem e os campos do lugar.

Os tios haviam surpreendido a todos, quando decidiram tomar a pequena órfã sob seus cuidados. Ela seria uma companhia para a prima, explicaram na ocasião, mas a verdade é que, desde o começo, tanto os tios como a filha a trataram como uma serviçal. E agora, já com quase dezessete anos, Bella tinha todo o serviço da casa sob sua responsabilidade.

— Ouvi dizer que Tanya e o grego foram jantar e dançar no Restaurante cisne Branco — comentou a sra. Crowley, muito misteriosa. E, depois de guardar na bolsa os selos que acabara de comprar, encostou-se no balcão e cochichou com Leah: — Dizem que os Denali o convidaram apenas para quê ele e Tanya se aproximassem. Os Denali estão muito bem de vida, mas não são milionários. Edward Cullen, é filho de um construtor de navios muito rico. Não admira que eles estejam querendo que Tanya o agarre.

— É preciso admitir que eles formam um lindo par — acrescentou Ellen, a empregada do padre, que não simpatizava muito com Isabella. — Bem que gostaria de vê-los casados...

Billy fungou ruidosamente, revelando seu descontentamento.

— Eu por mim, bem que torço para que Bella o conquiste, pois isto provaria a Tanya e a seus pais que Bella não é inferior a eles.

— Isabella! — exclamou a Lauren, com desdém. — Ela é muito feia!

— Feia não! — discordou Billy. — Não é bonita, concordo, mas tem olhos lindos, cabelos dourados, e uma pele suave e clara...

— Mas Isabella não tem a graça da prima — interrompeu a Lauren — e é muito tímida e envergonhada... Isto não é comum nas moças de hoje. Às vezes até penso que é um pouco fingida.

— Fingida! — exclamou Billy, revoltado. — A garota ainda não tem dezessete anos! E Tanya tem vinte e um!

— E não se esqueçam — acrescentou a — que Isabella nunca saiu daqui. Eles não a levaram nem quando foram passar o último verão na Grécia!

— Foi quando conheceram o rapaz, não foi?

— Sim. Ele e Tanya se conheceram e ela o apresentou aos pais. Parece que se corresponderam por algum tempo, e agora o convidaram para uma temporada em sua casa!

— Sabem de uma coisa? — comentou Leah. — Ele não combina com os Denali. Tive essa impressão logo que ele chegou, há uma semana...

— O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou Billy, enquanto enchia o cachimbo, encostado no balcão.

— Ele é orgulhoso e distante. Parece ser intratável, entendem?

— Está querendo, dizer que é convencido?

— Sim... e também nunca sorri, por mais que a gente procure ser amável. Talvez considere os Denali inferiores a ele.

— Ah, mas não se esqueçam de que ele está interessado em sua linda filha.

Naquele exato momento, a "linda filha" estava olhando furiosa para a prima Bella, enquanto segurava um vestido de noite de veludo negro.

— Já mandei que fizesse esta barra desde a semana passada! — E dizendo isso, atirou no rosto da outra o elegante vestido.

— Você não disse nada, Tanya — protestou Bella em prantos. — Apenas mandou que eu o passasse a ferro e eu obedeci. Depois o pendurei no guarda-roupa.

— Eu disse que a bainha estava desmanchando! Conserte-a imediatamente, pois quero vesti-lo ainda hoje!

— Está bem... — disse Bella, apanhando a roupa, que tinha caído no chão. — Vou consertar agora mesmo.

— E tome cuidado para que os pontos não apareçam do lado direito, porque, se acontecer isto, vai ter que refazer tudo!— Tanya tinha uma beleza exótica, com seus cabelos negros e pele muito clara, que os homens achavam irresistível. Olhando com desdém para a prima, muito magra e sem graça, recomendou, impiedosa: — E pare de ficar olhando para Edward. Ele fica muito constrangido.

— Mas eu não estou olhando para ninguém! Nem tenho jeito para isso!

— Você é insignificante, sabe muito bem disso. E Edward acha que é feia, entendeu? Muito feia, entendeu? Muito feia. Por isso deixe de persegui-lo pela casa, tentando fazer com que ele se interesse por você.

— Mas eu não...

— Por que você tingiu os cabelos? — perguntou Tanya, rindo com escárnio, o que ela fazia constantemente e que mortificava Bella.

— Não tingi. É só uma rinsagem.

Tanya soltou uma gargalhada, que ecoou pelo elegante quarto de dormir que ela ocupava sozinha, enquanto sua prima dormia no sótão.

— Quando eu voltei das férias, mostrei a você um retrato de Edward, lembra-se?

— É claro! — O rosto de Bella estava branco, as mãos geladas.

— Acontece que eu lhe disse que ele gostava mais das morenas do que das loiras...

— E daí? — Bella alisou o veludo macio e por um longo momento desejou poder usar aquela roupa luxuosa... e ir jantar e dançar com Edward Cullen.

— Mais tarde eu lhe contei que ele viria para a Inglaterra, a negócios, e que minha mãe o convidara para passar alguns dias conosco. Mais uma vez mencionei o fato de ele gostar tanto de cabelos negros, e o que foi que você fez, minha tola Marie.

— Meu nome não é Marie! É um dos meus nomes, mas eu vivo pedindo que me chamem de Isabella. Todas as pessoas deste lugar já se acostumaram a me chamar de Isabella!

— Pois aqui em casa seu nome é Marie! Foi assim desde o dia em que você chegou e...

— Minha mãe e meu pai só me chamavam de Bella!

— Só que nós não gostamos de chamá-la de Bella... E como eu ia dizendo, minha Marie querida — falou ela, com ironia, — o que foi fazer com seu cabelo? Diga, vamos... Pensa que ficou menos feia? — Tanya aproximou o rosto do da prima, os olhos negros brilhando, maliciosos. — Sua boba! Saiu e comprou uma tintura de cabelos...

— Uma rinsagem! — protestou Bella, envergonhada, antes que Tanya acabasse de falar.

— E qual é a diferença? — caçoou Tanya. — Sei que você se apaixonou pelo retrato dele... sua órfã raquítica e nariguda! Como Edward ia rir, se soubesse que você pintou os cabelos por causa dele! — E chegando ainda mais perto, perguntou: — Acha que adiantou alguma coisa? Ele nem ao menos sabe que você existe!

Nesse instante, uma voz estridente se fez ouvir:

— Marie! — Imediatamente Bella abriu a porta do quarto.

— Sim, tia Irinia?

— O cachorro vomitou na cozinha. Vá limpar agora mesmo. E depois não se esqueça de encher os reservatórios de carvão para esta noite.

— Sim, tia Irinia.

Tanya olhou para a prima com desprezo.

— Você é uma covarde não é, Marie? — disse ela, notando os lábios trêmulos e o rosto pálido. — Tem medo até de responder...

— Algum dia, Tanya — falou Bella tensa e em voz baixa, — serei capaz de enfrentar tudo!

Depois saiu do quarto, levando o lindo vestido da prima.

No dia seguinte, ela foi até o correio comprar selos para Tanya.

— Alô, Marie, Oh! Desculpe-me! Isabella. — E Leah olhou amigavelmente para a jovem. — É um pouco difícil lembrar que você prefere ser chamada de Isabella. Nós a chamamos de Marie há tanto tempo.

Bella concordou, com um movimento de cabeça, e embora já tivesse explicado a Leah e a outros do lugar, recomeçou a explicação:

— A senhora sabe que eu só tinha seis anos quando tia Irinia e tio Laurent me trouxeram para cá. E, como eu já disse, meu nome completo é Isabella Marie Swan.

— Sim, meu bem, eu sei — Leah interrompeu, amável. — Não há necessidade de repetir.

Bella engoliu em seco e hesitou, antes de prosseguir:

— Meus pais sempre me chamaram de Bella, mas tia Irinia disse que não gosta do nome...

— Pois eu acho um lindo nome, meu bem — disse a mulher, decidida. — Não entendo porque a sua tia prefere Marie.

— Pois prefere. Obrigou-me a abandonar Isabella e só me chama de Marie... — E lembrou-se então daquele dia tão distante em que sua tia dissera que, daquele momento em diante, ela seria Marie, apesar de seus protestos lamuriosos, dizendo que estava acostumada a ser chamada de Bella!

— Vai fazer o que nós mandamos! — ordenara a tia malvada. — Obediência será sua primeira lição nesta casa. A segunda será gratidão! — E para garantir que a sobrinha não se esqueceria, a tia obrigara-a a escrever cem vezes estas duas palavras, enquanto Tanya aparecia de vez em quando para caçoar dela.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Billy ao correio.

— Sim — Leah murmurou. — Lembro-me de que sua tia veio até aqui contando que ela e o marido haviam adotado você e que seu nome passaria a ser Marie Denali.

— Mas era Isabella Swan! — Bella franziu ligeiramente a testa. — Algum dia eu serei conhecida pelo meu verdadeiro nome, Leah, e não pelo que minha tia resolveu me chamar.

— E também vai voltar seus cabelos à cor natural — insistiu Billy, enquanto olhava, desgostoso, para os cabelos de Bella, pintados de preto. — Uns cabelos tão lindos, dourados com reflexos vermelhos! Uma coisa rara!

— Reflexos ruivos, Billy— disse Bella, desanimada. — E bem mais claros do que eu gostaria. Preferia ter cabelos escuros, como os de Tanya.

— Por alguma razão especial? — perguntou ele, sem entender. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, relembrando a sua emoção quando Tanya lhe mostrara o retrato de Edward Cullen. Alguma coisa estranha e poderosa tomara conta de Bella, enquanto observava aquele belo rosto de homem, com feições firmes e másculas e que fora o par de Tanya durante sua estada na Grécia. Tanya lhe contou que ele tinha ficado aborrecido quando ela voltara e havia insistido para que ela lhe escrevesse.

— Ele se apaixonou por você? — perguntara Bella, ainda olhando fascinada para a fotografia à sua frente.

— É lógico que sim! Não sabe que todos os homens se apaixonam por mim, Marie?

Depois, quando disseram a Bella que Edward Cullen seria hóspede do Solar Grange, sentira a mesma estranha sensação e uma enorme vontade de chamar a atenção dele, de fazê-lo interessar-se por ela. E por isto tinha comprado aquela rinsagem, que o farmacêutico lhe afirmara, desapareceria depois de algumas lavadas. E tinha ainda acrescentado:

— Naturalmente, se não lavar a cabeça, a tintura só desaparecerá quando o cabelo crescer.

Um pigarro de Billy a trouxe novamente à realidade, lembrando-a de que ele ainda estava esperando por sua resposta.

— Não... nenhuma razão especial — mentiu ela. — Eu só queria ficar morena.

— Bem — disse Godfrey, — acho que você deveria ficar satisfeita com os lindos cabelos que tem.

Satisfeita com a cor de seus cabelos... Bella estava pensando nisto, enquanto Billy conversava com Leah.

A natureza deu-me muito pouco, pensou Bella, lembrando-se do lindo rosto de sua prima. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, e realmente havia sido muito ridícula, tendo esperanças de que um homem como Edward Cullen a notasse... Ele já estava no Solar Grange há mais de uma semana e mal tinha falado com ela. Bella desconfiava que ele nem sabia qual era o tom de sua voz!

Entretanto, Bella conhecia cada traço do rosto dele, cada músculo, que indicava alegria ou impaciência. Sabia o formato de suas mãos longas, o ritmo de seu corpo atlético quando andava. Os olhos verdes e expressivos de Edward a acompanhavam até seu quartinho, quando finalmente se deitava, exausta, e o eco da voz dele permanecia em seus ouvidos até o sono chegar. Então, ele continuava em seus sonhos, deliciando suas noites tristes e vazias!

Billy estava rindo por causa de alguma coisa que Leah dissera, e, em seguida, perguntou a Bella:

— Até quando o sr. Cullen ficará hospedado no Grange?

— Não sei — respondeu Bella. — Parece que ele tem que resolver alguns negócios em Londres, antes de voltar para a Grécia.

— Mas, ouvi dizer que ele já esteve em Londres, antes de vir para cá...

— Ouviu dizer... — Bella sorriu, apesar do peso dentro de seu peito. Leah sabia tudo o que acontecia naquelas redondezas. — É verdade. Edward esteve em Londres a negócios, antes de vir para cá. Mas ontem chegou uma carta, avisando que ele precisaria resolver mais algumas coisas, antes de voltar para a Grécia. E por isso talvez ele parta em breve.

Uma pequena pausa, e mais uma pergunta.

— Ele trabalha com o pai, não é?

— Sim — respondeu Bella. — Mas Tanya me disse que o pai não está bem de saúde e que é Edward quem praticamente dirige tudo.

— Ele será um homem riquíssimo, algum dia.

— Acho que sim.

— Vocês vão sentir saudades dele — comentou Billy. — Deve ser uma ótima companhia para todos.

Os enormes olhos castanhos de Bella ficaram tristes.

— Eu não converso muito com ele, Billy — respondeu ela, enquanto pagava os selos que comprara. — Ele é amigo de Tanya...

O sr. Billy pareceu desapontado, e Leah veio em seu socorro.

— Ele mora na ilha de Rhodes, não é?

— Estava morando lá quando Tanya o conheceu. Tem uma enorme mansão.

— Uma mansão? Pensei que eles chamassem as casas deles de vilas.

— E chamam, mas a casa de Edward é quase tão grande quanto um castelo.

— Ele mora com o pai?

— Parece que sim, mas ouvi ele dizer à tia Irinia que pretende morar na ilha de Thassos, onde comprou uma casa. Acho que deve ser uma ilha maravilhosa, pelo que ele diz... — Os olhos de Bella tornaram-se sonhadores. — As vilas são todas brancas, com trepadeiras subindo pelas paredes e flores pelos jardins. E o mar é lindo, azul o tempo todo!

Billy olhava preocupado para Bella.

— Eles deveriam ter levado você também — disse impulsivamente, mas logo percebeu que tinha sido falta de tato de sua parte.

— Não posso esperar que meus tios gastem dinheiro comigo em coisas assim — respondeu ela, tão resignada que a preocupação do bom homem aumentou.

— Que eu saiba, você nunca teve férias — comentou ele.

— Algum dia eu terei, Billy.

— Sim, filha, sei que terá — respondeu ele, olhando de soslaio para Leah, que sacudia a cabeça, penalizada. — E que lugar escolheria para passá-las?

— Ora, a Grécia, naturalmente! — respondeu Bella. Embora seus olhos continuassem tristes, havia animação em sua voz. — Gostaria de conhecer o lugar onde Edward mora.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ela se dirigia apressadamente para casa. Tinha conversado demais no correio e já estava esperando pelo carão que recebeu da prima.

— Você é muito preguiçosa! — exclamou Tanya, irritada. — Precisa passar um pano nos meus sapatos. Vá agora mesmo tratar disto.

— Eu sempre limpo seus sapatos.

— Pare de me responder o tempo todo! E não se esqueça, de que você mora aqui de favor.

Tanya estava muito mal-humorada, Bella logo percebeu, enquanto levava os sapatos para o canto da cozinha, onde os de seus tios também já estavam, para que ela os limpasse também. Começou o trabalho, mas desta vez não sentia a resignação de sempre. Se eu pudesse fugir daqui seria ótimo, pensou. Mas para onde? Seus benfeitores nunca lhe davam dinheiro... só o bastante para comprar um xampu ou uma pasta de dentes. Suas roupas eram sobras de Tanya, que, além de ser mais alta que Bella, era já uma moça feita, com quadris mais largos e busto desenvolvido. Bella dentro dos vestidos da prima parecia ainda menor e magricela.

Não havia ainda acabado de limpar os sapatos, e a tia entrou com uma porção de roupas para que ela colocasse na máquina de lavar.

Depois saiu da cozinha e encontrou-se com Tanya no corredor. Bella ainda as ouviu conversando, enquanto se afastavam:

— Não precisa responder assim, Tanya. Eu e seu pai não temos culpa se ele ainda não a pediu em casamento, mas eu acho que... — Bella não ouviu mais nada, mas sabia que as duas dirigiam-se para o espaçoso salão de estar, onde ficariam conversando enquanto ela precisava trabalhar na cozinha.

Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Casamento! Então Tanya estava esperando um pedido de casamento de Edward! Tanya e Edward casados... Tanya, partindo de West Havington, como esposa de Edward, para ir viver na maravilhosa ilha de Thassos, na costa da Trácia... uma ilha cheia de flores, de sol e de praias calmas, em enseadas formadas pelas rochas, contrastando com o azul brilhante do mar!

Tanya de noiva... Tanya se casando com Edward...

Mas ele ainda não a pediu em casamento, pensou Bella, com um fio de esperança aliviando o coração dolorido. "Não a peça, Edward! Espere por mim!"

Mas a verdade é que ele mal notava Bella. Ela era inexpressiva, imatura, desengonçada. Tão diferente da prima, cuja beleza sempre encantara os homens que a conheciam. Tanya andava com elegância, e, aos dezessete anos, freqüentara uma escola para modelos, aperfeiçoando seu charme natural. Conversava com graça e desenvoltura e seria a esposa ideal de qualquer homem. Linda, educada, segura de si e rica! Quem a desprezaria para escolher uma garota pobre, feia e insegura?

Edward também havia sido muito bem dotado pela natureza. Sua aparência nobre, seu físico privilegiado suplantavam completamente qualquer homem que Bella conhecera... ou havia de conhecer. Bella tinha certeza disto desde o dia em que sua prima o apresentara e que ele estendera para ela sua mão firme.

— Como vai? — dissera ela, muito tímida, antes de voltar para a cozinha, de onde tinha sido chamada pela tia, que antes explicara a Edward que ela era uma querida sobrinha, que eles criavam com todo o carinho, desde os seis anos de idade, quando seus pais morreram num desastre.

— Nós a recebemos sem hesitação — explicara a tia — e procuramos dar a ela o amor que perdeu de maneira tão trágica.

Lembrou-se então da primeira vez em que vira pessoalmente o rosto de Edward Cullen. A foto que Tanya lhe mostrara já a tinha deixado abalada, mas o encontro com o seu ídolo tivera sobre ela um efeito devastador. Tentava convencer-se de que era impossível alguém se apaixonar daquela maneira; que o que sentia era apenas uma excitação por receber uma visita de tão longe, de um país que tanto a fascinava e sobre o qual tinha lido tanto. Era uma terra misteriosa e Edward era uma pessoa estranha, com um rosto que poderia ter sido esculpido em pedra, com feições regulares é marcantes.

Mas logo Bella teve que aceitar a realidade... ela estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo grego de pele queimada pelo sol e tão belo. Era o seu primeiro amor, pois ela nunca havia saído antes com um rapaz... Bem diferente de Tanya, que desde os quinze anos já tinha vários namorados. Mas Tanya sempre parecera mais velha do que era, e mais desinibida. Tinha aprendido a se maquilar num instituto da cidade e sabia exatamente como valorizar os olhos negros e os lindos cílios.

Bella sempre se sentira inferior, não apenas fisicamente. Desde criança, sua posição naquela casa era sempre atirada em seu rosto, e ela crescera com a aguda consciência de que necessitava dos tios para comer, morar e vestir, pois seus pais tinham morrido ainda muito moços, deixando-a só e pobre no mundo. Seus tios não perdiam a ocasião de lembrar-lhe o quanto eles haviam feito por ela, e as ironias da prima, ridicularizando sua aparência e insegurança, só serviam para torná-la ainda mais introvertida e infeliz. Este tratamento, sendo constante, chegava a ser uma perseguição e Bella pensava, ansiosa, se um dia ia conseguir escapar de seus algozes. Escapar!... Poderia acontecer algum dia, ou nunca! Ela não tinha planos para o futuro. E pensava, apavorada, que poderia viver assim indefinidamente, até tornar-se uma solteirona triste, escapando de sua escravidão somente com a morte dos tios.

Entretanto, no fundo de seu coração tinha um fio de esperança, e sonhava que um dia o seu "príncipe encantado" poderia aparecer, para levá-la dali. Um homem que a amasse, protegesse, e a defendesse do sofrimento até o fim de seus dias.

Mas depois se olhava no espelho e sentia aquela esperança sumir, pois, quem se apaixonaria por uma moça tão sem graça como Isabella Swan, que a maioria do lugar chamava de Marie Denali?

Ela havia conseguido que algumas pessoas a chamassem de Bella, mas não tinha ousado pedir isto aos tios, e, assim, foi apresentada a Edward como Marie Denali.

— Marie! — falou Tanya, autoritária. — Ainda não limpou os meus sapatos? — A linda moça estava na porta da cozinha, olhando para a outra que, ajoelhada, cuidava agora dos sapatos do tio.

— Sim, já estão prontos — disse ela, mostrando-os com um movimento de cabeça.

Mas a prima arrogante reagiu.

— Pois entregue-os em minhas mãos!

Juliet sentiu subitamente que os lábios estavam secos e que seu coração apertava-se no peito. Se eu pudesse me casar e escapar!, pensou ela, sonhadora. Com Edward Cullen.

— Se puder, por favor, inclinar-se e pegar os sapatos, eu lhe garanto que não vai ser tão cansativo — respondeu Bella, em voz baixa, ciente de que, se Tanya perdesse a paciência, ela sofreria com isto.

— Entregue-me os sapatos!

Com um ligeiro encolher dos ombros, Bella levantou-se, deu dois passos e, inclinando-se, segurou os sapatos, que entregou à prima. Tanya recebeu-os e os observou cuidadosamente. Bella estava muito abalada com aquela determinação da prima em humilhá-la, mas subitamente falou alegremente:

— Vou pedir a tia Irinia para fazer um curso de secretariado. — Tanya olhou espantada para ela.

— Você já pediu antes...

— Pois vou pedir outra vez... — Bella parou de falar, com sua natural prudência voltando, ao ver a tia parada na soleira da porta aberta.

— Que história é esta, Marie? — a tia perguntou, visivelmente irritada, os olhos maldosos fixos no rosto pálido da sobrinha.

— Eu gostaria de uma coisa, tia Irinia. O curso de secretariado de que eu já falei uma ou duas vezes. Se eu pudesse...

— Já discutimos isto. Não pode esperar que seu tio pague um curso, depois de tudo que já fez por você. Você é uma pessoa muito ingrata, sugerindo que ele tenha um gasto tão grande!

— Eu pagarei tudo, algum dia...

— Papai não é nenhum milionário — interrompeu Tanya. — Você tem sido um peso para ele, durante toda a sua vida.

Mais pálida do que nunca, Bella não se deu por vencida e explicou que não havia mal em pensar no seu futuro e procurar tornar-se independente do tio.

— Gostaria de ter minha casa, tia Irinia — acrescentou ela, com voz suplicante. — Um pequeno apartamento que eu pudesse arrumar a meu gosto...

— Então esta casa não lhe agrada? — disse Tanya, zangada. — Você é mesmo uma ingrata, Marie! Parece ter se esquecido de que estaria em um orfanato, se o meu pai não tivesse bom coração!

— Parece que estou entendendo — disse a sra. Denali. — A "baronesa" deseja que o tio lhe pague um curso de secretariado para depois arranjar um emprego e sair de casa... levando o que ganhar com ela. Em toda a minha vida, nunca vi uma pessoa mais egoísta.

Nesse instante, o tio de Marie chegara à cozinha, e juntou seu olhar acusador ao da esposa e ao da filha. Bella gostaria de sair correndo dali e nunca mais voltar. Mas ainda tentou olhando firme para a tia:

— Então vou ser obrigada a ficar aqui... por toda a minha vida como empregada de vocês, e ainda por cima sem receber nada. — Muito pálida, recebeu um bofetão de seu tio no rosto, que mandou depois, com severidade:

— Suba para o seu quarto, Marie, e fique lá até se arrepender de suas palavras. Só saia quando estiver disposta a pedir desculpas a todos nós.

NA:

Coitada da Bella, Eu dou graças a Deus por não ter parentes como eles.

Só de pensar que Bella teve de suportar vivendo com esses monstros por mais de Dez nos, eu sinto muita compaixão por ela. Bella ainda vai sofrer muito, mas depois de uns anos Bella será uma mulher totalmente irreconhecível.

Prometo postar diariamente exceto quartas e sábados assim que receber dez comentários por capítulos.

Foram 12 paginas quase 4. 400 palavras. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo comprimentos.


	3. capitulo dois

**Espero que gostem, e, não se esqueçam de comentar.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Edward** passeava pelo jardim. Os olhos de Bella o seguiram quando ele atravessou o gramado e, passando entre as árvores, dirigiu-se para o pavilhão do meio do parque, onde Tanya o esperava. Edward tinha saído para dar uma volta. Bella tinha ouvido quando ele convidara Tanya para ir junto. Mas, ela recusara, explicando que tinha algumas coisas para fazer. Logo que ele saíra, Tanya tinha ido para o quarto, onde passara os três quartos de hora seguinte se maquilando, escovando os cabelos e vestindo uma roupa, que, na opinião de Bella, era muito provocante. O modelo "tomara-que-caia", muito justo, com aberturas dos lados, deixava a prima ainda mais linda e atraente, mas não agradava Bella, que o considerava levemente vulgar. Tinha visto quando Tanya se dirigira ao pavilhão, onde sabia que Edward iria encontrá-la,

O casal apareceu uma hora depois do encontro e Bella os viu da janela da sala de jantar. Edward estava arrogante e frio, como de costume; Tanya, ao contrário, parecia alegre, o rosto corado. Bella viu que seus olhos brilhavam, sonhadores.

Isso deve ser amor, pensou ela ingenuamente, incapaz de perceber o tipo de relacionamento que realmente existia entre eles. Tudo o que sabia é que sentia um ciúme feroz da prima, e que desejava desesperadamente que Edward a beijasse e abraçasse, que seus braços fortes a estreitassem.

Por que ela haveria de desistir? Está certo, era uma moça sem graça, mas conhecia várias moças na aldeia que tinham encontrado a felicidade, apesar de serem feias.

Tanya subiu e Edward entrou na sala, onde encontrou Bella. Comentou então o passeio que fizera até o lago próximo, elogiando o lugar. Fascinada por aquela migalha de atenção, Bella não conseguiu mais do que sorrir para ele, sem que as palavras chegassem a seus lábios. Depois de um silêncio desagradável, ele tentou conversar com ela.

— O que fez hoje, Marie? — perguntou ele, com aquela voz grave que ela tanto amava. — Não vi você desde cedo.

Ela poderia ter dito que ele nunca a via, mas naturalmente não foi o que fez. Em vez disto, sorriu, abriu e fechou os olhos num gesto que tentava ser glamouroso, e respondeu, fingindo uma alegria que não existia:

— Estive cuidando das flores no jardim. — Nem bem acabara de falar já se arrependera, pois ele imediatamente olhou para suas mãos, ásperas e grosseiras por causa do trabalho pesado. Teve a impressão de que ele franziu ligeiramente a testa, como se detestasse ver mãos tão descuidadas. Ela então escondeu-as nas costas e mudou de assunto. — E você? O que fez?

— Escrevi algumas cartas e fui até a cidade.

— Gosta de nossa aldeia?

— Gosto muito. — Edward disfarçou um bocejo e olhou para a porta.

— Tanya não vai demorar — disse ela, com o propósito de ver qual a reação de Edward. Mas os olhos dele permaneceram impassíveis.

— Se conheço Tanya, ela vai levar mais meia hora refazendo a maquilagem. — Sentou-se e Bella sentou-se a seu lado.

— Você e Tanya se dão muito bem —falou ela, tímida, sem saber o que dizer. Ele era tão superior, tão maravilhoso, ali sentado no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas. Seu rosto era realmente belo e forte, o maxilar duro acrescentando mais firmeza e virilidade à sua aparência. E a boca sensual e bem-feita, que ela tanto sonhava um dia beijar, agora estava séria.

Não havia dúvida, ele era uma espécie de deus pagão, poderoso e inatingível.

Inatingível...

Mas se Tanya havia se aproximado dele... por que ela não conseguiria? Em sua inexperiência, sonhava acordada.

— Naturalmente, nós nos damos muito bem — respondeu ele depois, de algum tempo, os olhos escuros brilhando divertidos. A boca se abriu num leve sorriso e a ironia que ela revelava não agradou Bella. Teve a impressão de que ele a olhava com cinismo, e aquilo a abalou. Não entendia por que uma pergunta tão simples pudesse provocar tal reação.

— Edward — ela disse subitamente, — vamos dar uma volta no jardim?

Ele olhou para ela, espantado.

— Se você quiser... — ele disse, e o coração de Bella batia loucamente. Uma quentura espalhou-se por seu corpo e um sorriso doce apareceu ém seus lábios.

— Obrigada — disse ela, levantando-se, e viu que o rosto bonito de Edward demonstrava surpresa.

— Para que lado, Marie? — O tom da voz era suave e assustou-a um pouco. — Quer ficar pelo jardim?

— É melhor passear entre as árvores, quando o tempo está ensolarado como hoje.

"O que você está fazendo?", pensou ela, assustada. Naquela hora, desejou como nunca ter mais experiência com homens!

— Quer então passear no bosque? — Ela teve a impressão de que ele estava aborrecido agora... ou seria imaginação sua? — Por onde poderemos chegar até lá?

— Você não esteve lá com Tanya? — Esperou ansiosa pela resposta, e quando ele afirmou que não, sorriu, aliviada: — Ah, estou contente. Então quer dizer que será uma recordação só nossa... coisa secreta, não é?

Edward olhou muito sério pára ela.

— Você é uma menina estranha, Marie — ele disse, e seus passos ficaram mais largos, fazendo com que Bella precisasse correr para continuar ao lado dele.

— Estranha por que, Edward? — perguntou ela, com falsa naturalidade que o deixou irritado.

— Nunca imaginaria que você fosse gostar de passear no bosque com um homem. Em meu país, você seria chicoteada por seu pai.

Bella parou e levantou para ele um rosto vermelho.

— Oh! — exclamou, assustada. — Não gostei que você me dissesse uma coisa dessas!

— Não imaginei que gostasse! Vamos, se temos que dar nosso passeio!

— Está zangado comigo? — perguntou ela, depois de algum tempo.

— O que está pretendendo fazer? — perguntou ele, olhando-a de lado.

Ela não podia responder, simplesmente porque não havia resposta. Não tinha idéia do que queria fazer.

— Há um atalho ali adiante — disse ela, mudando de assunto. — Leva até um riacho e uma cascata.

Edward estava agora calado e parecia preocupado.

Tomaram o atalho e Bella segurou a mão dele... Ele baixou os olhos para ela, que, atrapalhada, afastou-se. Mas, algum tempo depois, enfiou sua mão na dele outra vez.

— Você se importa? — perguntou, com voz trêmula, pois sentia-se insegura e emocionada, com o coração aos pulos... Estava com medo, com muito medo, quando levantou os olhos para ele. Gostaria que ele a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse... apaixonadamente. Queria que ele a desejasse desesperadamente...

— E se eu me importar? — Havia divertimento e irritação em sua voz.

— Eu nunca havia segurado na mão de um homem antes — ela disse, ainda correndo para manter o passo com ele. — É... gostoso.

— Nunca? — respondeu ele, cético. — Espera que eu acredite nisso... depois de ter me convidado para passear neste bosque?

— É verdade. — Ela deveria ter se mostrado ofendida e indignada, mas tinha medo de que ele ficasse muito zangado e desistisse do passeio.

Edward continuou a andar depressa, enquanto ela esforçava-se para acompanhar seu passo. Agora os dois caminhavam sem dizer nada e Bella sentia-se tão humilhada que tinha vontade de morrer!

— Quero saber uma coisa — disse Edward afinal, quando chegaram perto de um enorme carvalho, e ele a fez encostar-se no tronco.

— O que espera de mim?

— Quero que... me beije.

Bella fechou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça e esperou. Depois de um momento de agonia, Edward levantou o queixo dela com um dedo e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Ela estremeceu como um pássaro assustado; ele sentiu, e puxou-a para perto de si. No instante seguinte, ela sentiu a pressão do corpo dele contra o seu, e correspondeu ao beijo ardente calorosamente, embora a sua inexperiência não a deixasse entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando ele se afastou dela, sua boca estava vermelha e machucada e sua meninice tinha acabado... para sempre! Ele a soltou então.

— Gostou? — perguntou laconicamente.

— Sim, Edward, gostei. — Abraçou-se novamente a ele, transbordando de amor, sem perceber, que, sendo um homem do mundo, era muito cínico para acreditar que pudesse existir um amor assim tão puro. Bella não sabia que no país dele o amor era raramente motivo de um casamento. E era bastante inexperiente para perceber que Edward estava cheio de desprezo por ela, e que, embora ela lhe estivesse oferecendo o seu amor, ele acreditava que só lhe oferecia o corpo, como sua prima.

Ela ainda não sabia que aquele imenso amor se transformaria em ódio... um ódio tão profundo que a consumiria a ponto de desejar destruí-lo!

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e depois afastou-a bruscamente.

— Venha, vamos voltar!

— Mas ficamos tão pouco tempo! — protestou ela.

— Já disse, vamos voltar agora — falou ele, com firmeza.

Bella seguiu-o documente, sua cabeça rodando com aquela reviravolta. Depois daquela cena de amor tão linda, não compreendia a súbita mudança de Edward. Na sua inexperiência, ela achava que vivera uma cena de ternura e paixão... tão faminta de amor estava. Aquele momento era o auge, numa existência descolorida e abandonada. Ela se lembraria para sempre daquele beijo!

— Edward — disse ela, quando viu que se aproximavam da casa. — Você está zangado com alguma coisa?

— Cale a boca! — respondeu ele secamente.

— Mas...

— Não, eu não estou zangado.

— Mas está parecendo. — Com a mão, Bella afastou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Sabia que ele ficaria impaciente se percebesse que ela estava chorando. — Foi tão maravilhoso, Edward! Você não achou também?

Ele olhou para aquele rosto quase infantil e uma ruga de preocupação vincou sua testa. Estava intrigado, como se não soubesse o que fazer com ela.

Edward não podia adivinhar que ela fora sempre um ser solitário, uma verdadeira escrava, naquela casa onde fora forçada a viver. E que a única coisa que se exigia dela não era amor nem carinho, somente gratidão. Não poderia imaginar também que as poucas palavras de atenção que ele lhe dirigira foram como um oásis naquele deserto que era sua vida. Que seu coração estava faminto, tão faminto de amor que até então ela não sabia o que aquela palavra significava, simplesmente porque nunca conhecera o amor.

Se ele tivesse sabido todas estas coisas, poderia ter agido de maneira diferente... e Bella nunca chegaria a odiá-lo.

Era domingo de manhã e os sinos da igreja começaram a tocar. Os montes, cobertos de neve brilhavam ao sol do inverno. Bella sentiu o delicioso cheiro de bacon fritando e do café sendo coado.

Entrou na sala de jantar, vestida num elegante robe que realçava seu corpo esguio e elegante.

— Feliz aniversário! – Ela gritou.

— Obrigada, Alice. Puxa está um cheirinho delicioso!

— Não sabia ainda que eu sou ótima cozinheira? — brincou Alice, uma moça pequenina e bonita, enquanto apontava para um pacote de papel vermelho e dourado. _— _É para você. Dentro, tem um cartão. Desejo-lhe muitas felicidades, Bella.

— Obrigada — respondeu Bella, alegremente desembrulhando o presente. — Oh, Alice! Você não devia... Mas é lindo! — disse ela, emocionada, quando viu a escova e o espelho de prata.

— É prata mesmo — afirmou Alice, risonha.

— Estou vendo. É mesmo lindíssimo! — Bella imediatamente começou a escovar os seus cabelos loiros. — Nunca recebi um presente tão bonito — disse, enquanto se olhava no espelho, sorrindo, feliz.

— Resolvi comprar há três meses, quando eu ganhei aquele prêmio nas corridas.

— Mas você não ganhou tanto assim, Alice.

— Ora, Bella, eu quis comprar e ponto final. Era uma maneira de demonstrar a minha gratidão por você ter permitido que eu morasse em sua casa.

— Gratidão — repetiu Bella, muito séria. — Nunca mais repita esta palavra, Alice, por favor!

Alice olhou espantada para ela, mas não comentou nada e somente disse que ia trazer o café.

— Estou contente por você ter ficado na cama até tudo ficar pronto — disse ela, alguns minutos mais tarde, quando voltou com a bandeja. — Hoje o dia é todo seu; estou às suas ordens — completou, com uma reverência brincalhona.

As duas riram e sentaram-se à mesa, uma em frente à outra, perto da janela, de onde podiam ver o pequeno quintal muito bem cuidado, com o gramado e as plantas que o cercavam, algumas com as pequeninas bolotas vermelhas e cor de abóbora, alegrando a paisagem de janeiro.

— Vinte e cinco! — Bella murmurou, sorrindo levemente. —Quanta coisa aconteceu neste tempo todo!

Alice olhou para ela com curiosidade, mas não disse nada. Derramou o café na xícara da amiga e deu um gritinho quando algumas gotas mancharam a toalha branca e engomada que ela colocara na mesa para a ocasião.

— Droga! Odeio os bules que pingam. Devia ter usado o seu!

— O meu pinga também — comentou Bella, risonha.

— A coisa que mais odeio é uma toalha manchada. E você, Bella? — Um silêncio pesado caiu entre as duas, antes que Bella respondesse, num tom de voz que Alice não conhecia:

— Um homem chamado Edward Cullen.

— Um homem? Mas você não liga para homens!

— Eu andei saindo com um ou dois — disse Bella. — Isto foi antes que você viesse morar comigo.

— Este homem... é inglês?

— É grego.

— Você já esteve na Grécia? Foi lá que o conheceu?

— Eu o conheci na Inglaterra. Ele estava aqui de visita. — Bella ficou pensativa, cortando mecanicamente o bacon em seu prato. Pareceu esquecer a presença de Alice, quando repetiu, mais para si mesma: — É mesmo, foi um longo caminho! — Imediatamente seus olhos refletiram uma amargura que Alice já vira, Bella ficava calada, às vezes. Depois de breve hesitação, Alice perguntou:

— Eu moro com você há mais de dois anos, Bella, e você nunca me contou nada sobre a sua vida.

Bella sorriu para ela.

— O que quer saber, Alice?

— Oh... pouca coisa!

— Estou hoje com vontade de falar, mas é uma longa história e você pode achá-la aborrecida.

— Não acredito. — Alice serviu-se de mais um pedaço de bacon que estava na linda travessa de prata, no carrinho ao lado da mesa. — Mas se não quiser, não precisa dizer nada.

Novamente os olhos de Bella ficaram pensativos. Começou a falar, parando de vez em quando para tomar um gole de café, ou mastigar um pedaço de torrada.

— Você deve ter tido uma vida difícil com seus tios — comentou Alice.

Bella concordou, com um movimento de cabeça.

— Difícil é pouco, para o que eu passei com aquela gente — ela começou, mas estranhamente não havia amargura em sua voz. Mas essa amargura apareceu quando falou de Edward Cullen, contando o efeito devastador que seu retrato teve sobre ela, então uma menina de dezesseis anos. — Embora Tanya tivesse afirmado que Edward estava apaixonado por ela, eu desejava ardentemente que ele me notasse, e como ele tinha dito a ela que preferia cabelos negros, tingi os meus cabelos.

— Pintou esses cabelos tão lindos? Devia estar fora de seu juízo! — exclamou Alice, espantada.

— Devia estar mesmo — foi a resposta seca. — Logo que o vi, apaixonei-me perdidamente. — Ela agora contava o caso, encarando a amiga, sem embaraço. Sim, Isabella tinha andado um longo caminho, depois daquela primeira experiência de amor. — Naturalmente, eu não tinha a mínima chance. Tanya era lindíssima, enquanto eu era inexpressiva... feia, na verdade. — Quando disse isto, sorriu ao ver o rosto atônito de Alice.

— Mas você nunca poderia ter sido feia. Nunca!

Bella pegou o espelho que estava sobre a mesa, perto dela. Olhou-se nele e sorriu satisfeita. Ela não era uma pessoa fútil, mas sabia que agora era lindíssima. Colocou novamente o espelho na caixa e, depois de um breve silêncio, continuou sua narrativa, agora com um pouco mais de amargura.

Mas sua voz manteve-se firme quando contou o episódio do bosque.

— Ele deve ter pensado que você estava se oferecendo a ele — falou Alice, quando a amiga se calou por alguns minutos.

— Concordo, mas ainda assim não há desculpas para o que ele me fez por causa disto!

— Antes de você continuar — interrompeu Alice, muito interessada, — ele se casou com sua prima?

— Os gregos não costumam se casar com suas amantes — respondeu Bella. — Entretanto, naquela época fui levada a acreditar, que Edward tinha pedido a Tanya para se casar com ele. Fiquei arrasada e chorei perdidamente. Todas as noites eu adormecia chorando. Foi um tempo terrível, e não desejo este sofrimento a meu pior inimigo. — Você sabia naquela época que eles eram amantes?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Se eu fosse mais velha na ocasião, teria percebido imediatamente. Mas só tinha dezesseis anos, Alice, e era muito inexperiente. Nunca tinha saído daquela aldeia, nunca tinha tido um namorado, eu não via com maldade o relacionamento deles. Imaginava que eles somente se beijavam, quando iam para o pavilhão no meio do bosque. — Sua voz traduzia não somente amargura, mas também desprezo.

— Mas o que quer que ele achasse de mim, se quisesse poderia saber que eu era diferente de minha prima. Tanya tinha se entregado a ele algumas horas depois de conhecê-lo.

Alice olhou surpresa para ela.

— E como sabe de uma coisa destas?

— Uma noite eu estava no jardim, e estava escuro. Eu a ouvi dizer: "Que encantamento nós dois experimentamos, Edward! E apenas depois de algumas horas que tínhamos nos conhecido!" No momento eu não alcancei o significado daquelas palavras, pois não entendia nada da vida.

— Você ia me contar o que ele fez por causa daqueles seus momentos de insensatez, como você mesmo definiu...

— Sim... — Novamente Bella ficou pensativa e interrompeu a narração. Depois continuou: — Ele não disse nada, a princípio, pois de outro modo eu nunca escutaria a conversa dos dois no jardim. Nem teria ouvido dos lábios de Tanya a mentira de que ele tencionava casar-se com ela. Entretanto, Edward interpretou mal os meus olhares... que eu não conseguia controlar, tal a adoração que sentia por ele...

— Olhares amorosos?

— Sim, e Edward pensou que eu estava oferecendo meu corpo a ele, no momento em que ele desejasse.

— E você, em sua inocência, suspeitava que ele acreditasse numa coisa destas?

— Absolutamente! E, como eu ia dizendo, Edward pensou que aqueles olhares tinham outras intenções e resolveu prevenir meu tio que, se não tomasse conta de mim, eu poderia trazer-lhes sérios problemas, e em pouco tempo! Garantiu que poderia ter me possuído, que eu me ofereci a ele, chegando a convidá-lo para um passeio no bosque mas que, em respeito a eles, não tinha tirado vantagem de minha oferta. Entretanto, assegurou que, a menos que tomassem alguma providência, eu poderia arranjar outros homens.

— Oh, Bella! Que coisa odiosa! Você é a moça mais decente que eu já conheci!

Bella encolheu os ombros e passou manteiga numa torrada.

— Pelo que eu já lhe contei sobre os meus tios, pode muito bem calcular o que aconteceu. Edward disse a eles que eu merecia uma boa surra... — Aqui Bella parou e ficou intensamente ruborizada. — Era isto o que me aconteceria se estivesse no país dele! Tenho certeza de que meu tio teria seguido seus conselhos, se eu não o ameaçasse de ir denunciá-lo na polícia.

— E o que aconteceu depois?

— Eu fui crucificada pelo desprezo e escárnio de todos eles. Edward já havia ido, mas eles continuaram a me atormentar diariamente. Para piorar as coisas, Tanya espalhou a história por toda a aldeia e as pessoas com quem eu costumava conversar e que me tratavam antes tão bem, passaram a me evitar. Até que um dia, quando eu voltava de umas compras que a minha tia me mandara fazer, um rapaz do lugar me agarrou e tentou... tentou... — Bella não teve forças para completar a frase.

— Deixe pra lá. Eu tenho imaginação. Você conseguiu escapar, é claro.

— Tive que gritar por socorro. Ele pôs a mão na minha boca e me disse para parar de fingir, pois todos naquele lugar sabiam quem eu era! — Novamente ela parou, e espantou-se ao ver lágrimas nos olhos escuros da amiga. — Os gritos foram ouvidos pelo Billy, um dos poucos amigos que eu tive. Ele veio em meu socorro, mas várias vezes suspeitei que ele achava que era bem merecido o que me acontecera. — Novamente caiu o silêncio entre as duas, que continuaram caladas tomando o café. — A vida tornou-se um inferno. Mas eu não tinha quase dinheiro. E até o pouco dinheiro que eles me davam antes, foi suspenso, como castigo.

— Parece que eles nunca lhe deram muito, não é?

— Só o bastante para comprar as coisas essenciais, como uma pasta de dente ou sabonete... Mas, mesmo assim, eu economizei daquela ninharia, e quando tinha seis libras em minha bolsa, arrumei minha mala e fugi numa noite, depois que todos já estavam dormindo.

— Sem saber para onde ia?

Bella abanou a cabeça e, por um momento, todo o sofrimento e o medo que passara naquela noite voltaram à sua memória, cobrindo seus belos olhos com uma nuvem de tristeza.

— Sem amigos ou parentes, Alice. E, no fundo do coração, só restava o ódio que sentia por aquele homem, porque ele fora a causa de tudo.

— Que gente desprezível, todos eles! Gostaria que eles a vissem agora e descobrissem como venceu e transformou sua vida num sucesso! — Alice percorreu com os olhos a linda sala, aristocraticamente mobiliada, mas Bella levantou a mão.

— Não se esqueça, Alice, de que esta casa foi herdada. Nunca disse que eu tinha conseguido tudo isto sozinha.

— Quando você me contou que a tinha herdado, eu pensei que tivesse sido um parente.

— Vou fazer um pouco mais de café — disse Bella, sorrindo. — Bem que eu avisei que era uma longa história. Você ainda não sabe nem da metade, Alice.

Quando Bella voltou com mais café, colocou um pouco em cada xícara e recomeçou:

— Estava muito escuro quando eu saí da casa de meus tios, pois não havia lua nem estrela no céu...

— Você não teve medo? Imagino que deve ter ficado aterrorizada!

— Estava com tanto medo que meus dentes batiam. Mas também sabia que precisava escapar daquela gente horrível... não somente dos meus parentes, mas de todas as pessoas da aldeia, pois estava marcada, Alice. Não tem idéia de que coisa terrível é um boato, num lugar pequeno como aquele. Cada vez que a história é contada, alguém acrescenta um dado novo e no fim a versão original fica irreconhecível.

— Continue, Bella — pediu alice. — Nunca escutei uma coisa tão emocionante como a história de sua vida!

— Não tenha pena de mim — exclamou Bella. — Foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer, embora eu não soubesse disso naquele momento. — Ela fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de café. —Caminhei até a estação, que ficava a dois quilômetros do Grange. Sabia que o último trem que partia para Manchester saía à meia-noite e quarenta e cinco minutos e dei um jeito de chegar lá perto da hora dele partir.

— E ninguém viu você? Ninguém perguntou nada?

— Um ou dois cachorros latiram enquanto eu caminhava no escuro e seus donos abriram as janelas para ver o que havia. Mas ninguém me viu. Entrei na estação na hora em que o trem encostou. O bilheteiro me conhecia, naturalmente, e olhou desconfiado para a minha mala. Mas entreguei a ele o dinheiro trocado e, como o trem já ia partir, não houve tempo para perguntas. Já tinha embarcado antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas suspeitei que ele telefonasse imediatamente para meus tios. Por isso saltei do trem duas estações antes de chegar a Manchester e peguei um ônibus que me levou até a outra estação. Se os funcionários da estrada foram alertados e me esperaram no fim da linha, perderam seu tempo.

— Você enganou a todos! E não passava de uma criança! Continue! O que aconteceu depois?

— Tive sorte de pegar um outro trem, desta vez para Rugby.

— Mas por que Rugby?

— Dinheiro, Alice. Gastei quase todo o meu dinheiro com as passagens e fiquei somente com uma libra na bolsa.

— Meu Deus, que horror! — Alice estava agora sentada, muito dura, roendo as unhas, e Bella acalmou-a, dizendo que ainda faltava muito. — Eu sei, mas estou muito impressionada.

— Apesar da hora, ainda tinha muita gente na estação de Rugby, e ninguém prestou muita atenção naquela mocinha. Fui até a saía de espera e cochilei. Como outras pessoas faziam a mesma coisa, ninguém se incomodou comigo. Na manhã seguinte, segui meu caminho, pretendendo me hospedar numa pensão barata para passar a noite e deixar a mala, enquanto procurava um emprego.

— Coitadinha! Oh, Bella, acho que eu vou chorar!

— Tolice! Chorar por quê?

— Por nada, agora — Alice concordou. — Mas deve ter sido horrível, naquele tempo.

— Eu acordei no hospital.

— O quê? Como aconteceu isto? — Alice perguntou, sem compreender.

— Não sei muito bem, Alice. Suponho que estava desesperada, apesar de ter planejado o que fazer. Mas sei que me sentia terrivelmente só e desprotegida. Ninguém que não tenha passado por uma experiência parecida poderá compreender o que eu sentia naquele momento. Estava caminhando pelas ruas, procurando me manter calma.

— Mas tinha um medo terrível no coração — falou Alice, e novamente o silêncio invadiu a sala.

— E também um intenso ódio, Alice. Um ódio cego e feroz! De Edward Cullen. Ele fora a causa de tudo... Oh, eu sei que teria saído daquela casa um dia. Sabia disto mesmo antes da perseguição começar. Mas pretendia planejar alguma coisa, não fugir sem destino, como tive que fazer. Sim, Alice, mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento, era o meu ódio por aquele homem. — Bella tomou mais um gole do café fumegante. — Não me lembro de ter atravessado na frente do ônibus...

— Um ônibus! Meu Deus!

— No hospital, contaram-me que pensaram que eu queria me suicidar. Várias testemunhas disseram a mesma coisa. Parecia que eu tinha me jogado na frente do ônibus de propósito...

— E depois? — Alice estava muito tensa, as unhas ainda entre os dentes.

— Entre outros ferimentos, eu fiquei desfigurada.

— Estou começando a compreender. Cirurgia plástica?

— Sim. Na verdade, eu era feia antes do acidente, bem feia, como já disse. Tive que fazer operações no rosto e no pescoço, além de ter que curar uma meia dúzia de ossos quebrados... O cirurgião plástico tomou o meu caso como um desafio. E eu sei que ele teve satisfação em reconstituir meu rosto. Era um artista, determinado a atingir a perfeição.

— E certamente conseguiu! — Bella corou levemente.

— Sei que sim — ela admitiu com simplicidade. — Ele trabalhou em mim durante dez meses. — Bella continuou a narrativa, expliçando que, embora eles perguntassem sempre quem ela era, evitava sempre responder. — Por sorte, minha bolsa tinha sido roubada na hora do acidente, por isso não tinha nenhum documento. E minha mala só tinha roupas. Fingi ter perdido a memória e estava tão doente que não quiseram me atormentar com perguntas.

— Mas os médicos devem ter começado a tratar de sua memória.

— O cirurgião que cuidava de mim era respeitado e obedecido por todos. Ele exigiu que não me fizessem perguntas a não ser quando eu estivesse recuperada. Minha vida tinha de ser o mais tranqüila possível, para que as minhas feições não sofressem tensão e o resultado das operações fosse um sucesso total. Por isto, a maior parte do tempo me deixaram em paz. Como eu estava satisfeita com aquela situação, ninguém ousou contrariá-lo. Antes de deixar o hospital, uma assistente social me procurou e arranjou um ótimo emprego para mim, em casa de um casal de idade, onde eu poderia morar. Eles foram se afeiçoando a mim e acabaram me tratando como uma filha. Não tinham filhos e nem outros herdeiros... — Nesse instante, os olhos castanhos de Bella se abrandaram e ela olhou à sua volta, para a sala acolhedora e bem mobiliada. Os olhos de Alice brilharam, compreendendo afinal.

— Eles deixaram esta casa para você! Foram eles que fizeram nascer em você a autoconfiança! Talvez até a tenham feito estudar! — Bella agora sorria encantada com as deduções da amiga.

— A princípio, eu não passava para eles de uma empregada. A sra. Mansen tinha sofrido um derrame e não podia fazer nada. Eu fazia as compras, cozinhava, ou ainda ajudava a mulher da limpeza no resto do serviço. Mas logo eles se afeiçoaram a mim, e quiseram que lhes contasse minha vida. Como eu também retribuía o amor que me dedicavam, contei tudo a eles. Depois disso, um dia me chamaram e disseram que tinham resolvido me considerar, daquele dia em diante, mais como filha do que como uma criada. Pagaram para mim um curso de secretariado, com que tanto sonhara. Arranjaram outra diarista, mas eu fazia companhia a eles durante as noites e os feriados. Nunca saí com amigos porque achava que tinha a obrigação de ficar lhes fazendo companhia. Eu gostava tanto deles — terminou ela, sorrindo ternamente — que não queria sair mesmo, apesar de eles insistirem várias vezes para eu arranjar namorados.

— Você conseguiu romper inteiramente com seu passado — murmurou Alice. — Deve ter sido um alívio para você!

— Foi sim — respondeu sinceramente Bella. — Estava usando o meu nome verdadeiro; mas tinha uma nova identidade. Tinha a certeza de que meus tios não teriam possibilidades de me encontrar!

— Um rompimento total! — repetiu Alice, pensativa. — Novo nome, novo rosto... vida nova! — Olhou novamente para Bella, maravilhada com a beleza perfeita de seus traços. — Se você era feia como diz, eles não teriam condições de reconhecê-la agora, se a encontrassem, não é?

— Não. Nem eu mesma me reconheço! Naturalmente esta mudança foi conseguida à custa de operações sucessivas, e eu não sofri nenhuma espécie de choque. Entretanto, quando finalmente comparei o meu rosto com o de uma fotografia, eu... eu... Bem, vou buscar para que você mesma veja e compreenda. — Subiu correndo as escadas, e logo depois voltou, risonha e corada, perfeitamente bela, trazendo um retrato na mão.— Aqui está. O mínimo que se podia dizer era que Marie era insignificante...

Alice olhava e olhava para o retrato, levantando inúmeras vezes o olhar para o rosto de Bella.

— Mas é... inacreditável! Que transformação! Puxa, a gente poderia, até dizer que todo o sofrimento valeu a pena! Quero dizer, o desastre e o desfiguramento...

— Naturalmente, na época não pensava assim. Mas com o correr das operações, vendo o qüe estava acontecendo, fui ficando animada...

— E quem não ficaria!

— Não, não com o meu embelezamento, especialmente. Mas vi a oportunidade de me libertar totalmente. Não que eles pudessem me obrigar a retornar ao Grange, mas era a estranha satisfação de saber que, se eu quisesse, poderia enfrentar qualquer um deles e eles nunca saberiam que eu era a menina que eles maltrataram tanto.

— Sim — concordou Alice, pensativa. — Sei exatamente o que sente. — Pousou o instantâneo na mesa, mas ainda ficou olhando para ele. — Seus cabelos eram escuros nessa época — comentou ela, e Bella concordou, com um movimento de cabeça.

— Foi Edward quem tirou este retrato... nem sei por quê. Depois de revelado, ele me deu uma cópia.

— Então, este Edward conheceu você como uma mocinha feia, de cabelos pretos?

— Ele também me conheceu como Marie Denali, o nome que meus tios me obrigavam a usar. — Inclinando-se um pouco, Bella serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café. "Já deve estar frio", pensou ela distraída, mas mesmo assim adoçou-o. Quando finalmente levantou os olhos, Alice pôde ver o ressentimento que brilhava neles.

Edward Cullen... o coração de Bella estava naquele momento duro como pedra. O sr. e a sra. Mansen, seus benfeitores, nunca a julgariam capaz de abrigar tal ódio no coração, pelo homem que não somente a tinha feito passar por uma humilhação tão grande, mas também por toda a dor e sofrimento que passara mais tarde. O que ele pensaria de Isabella Swan, a beldade loira que tinha desabrochado tão encantadoramente, devido ao amor daquele casal bondoso, tornando-se uma moça confiante, alegre e elegante? Ela recebera educação e cultura, e, depois da morte deles, quatro anos após sua chegada naquela casa, e com a diferença de somente três meses entre os dois, começara a levar uma vida social animada, fazendo amizade com outras moças de sua idade. Era amavelmente recebida em suas casas para festas e convidada para teatros e passeios.

Entretanto, no que dizia respeito ao amor, continuava inexperiente, embora não fosse tão tímida e desastrada como quando Edward a denunciara de maneira injusta. Naquela época, sofrerá profundamente, em primeiro lugar porque a acusação havia partido dele, a quem amava com o enlevo de adolescente. Depois, porque com esta acusação, havia perdido o respeito e a amizade dos habitantes do lugar, a única coisa que tornava sua vida suportável até então. Ninguém mais parava para conversar com ela ou a convidava para entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá... Tudo tinha acabado, por causa do gesto cruel de Edward Cullen. Novamente o brilho do aço toldou aqueles olhos tão lindos e Alice suspirou.

Que pena tanto ódio!, pensou ela, desolada. Olhos assim tão lindos só deveriam transmitir amor e doçura...

A Bella passou por muita coisa, e ainda haverá grandes acontecimentos na fic.

Não me deixem desanimar, garanto que a fic é ótima, para quem gosta do estilo.


	4. capitulo três

6

CAPÍTULO III

— **N**ão consigo compreender por que esta gente, seus tios... pegaram-na para criar — disse Alice, depois de algum tempo. — Parece evidente que não agiram assim por amor ou dever.

— Minha tia não podia ter mais filhos. Ela havia comentado com alguém que Tanya iria se sentir só, e, assim, quando meus pais morreram, decidiu pegar-me para fazer companhia à filha. —Bella lembrou-se então da diferença entre as duas, desde os presentes de Natal e aniversário, até passeios e roupas. A maior parte das coisas que Bella vestia eram sobras de Tanya e sua tia a lembrava constantemente sobre a despesa que tinham com sua alimentação, e que ela deveria se sentir eternamente grata a eles.

— Nós não tínhamos necessidade nenhuma de reconhecer você — inúmeras vezes dissera-lhe. — Fizemos isso por bondade. Você é um grande peso para seu tio e nunca deve se esquecer disso.

"Eu não esqueceria jamais, pois não cansavam de me repetir", pensava Bella amargamente. Sua prima fora enviada para uma escola na cidade, onde ia de trem, mas Bella freqüentara a escola da aldeia. Assim, Tanya recebera uma formação profissional, o mesmo não acontecendo com Bella.

— Você não precisa disso — disse sua tia certa vez — porque vai ficar trabalhando em casa.

"Não passo de uma criada a quem eles não pagam salário", pensava Bella.

Mas agora Bella sorria. Se eles quisessem uma criada, precisariam pagar... Subitamente, uma vontade imensa de voltar a West Havington a dominou. Seria interessante ficar lá algumas horas, conversar com as pessoas e descobrir o que acontecera nesses oito anos, desde que ela fugira de lá. Sabia que causaria sensação, pois agora era uma estranha, assim como Edward Cullen fora certa vez. "Muitas coisas devem ter mudado", pensou ela, enquanto se lembrava do caso entre Edward e sua prima. Será que tinham se casado? Era possível, mas pouco provável, pois, como dissera a Alice, os gregos não costumam se casar com suas amantes.

— Que idade este Edward Cullen teria agora? — perguntou Alice.

— Trinta e quatro. Naquela época, ele tinha vinte e seis anos.

— Ah... bem jovem então! Eu pensei que ele fosse bem mais velho.

— Mas já tinha mentalidade de homem maduro. Edward Cullen era um homem experiente naquela época, e não posso imaginar como de estará agora.

— Provavelmente bastante cínico em relação a mulheres ou... talvez tenha sossegado e se casado com uma encantadora mulherzinha, rodeando-se de filhos.

Bella deu uma gargalhada nervosa e imediatamente a amiga arrependeu-se daqueles comentários.

— Provavelmente ele acharia este tipo de vida excessivamente aborrecido e monótono e bem depressa arranjaria para si um "travesseiro amigo".

— Um o quê?

— Este é o nome que na Grécia eles dão às amantes. Ele se tornaria muito depressa um marido infiel.

Alice olhou cerimoniosamente para ela.

— E mesmo assim você se apaixonou por ele!

— Naquele tempo ele era para mim uma espécie de deus. Apaixonei-me pela aparência física dele, e não me preocupei com o que existia por trás daquilo. Eu era muito jovem e demasiado ingênua. — Ela riu mais uma vez. — Nunca havia sido beijada, Alice!

— Você sempre o odiará, não é, Bella?

— Sempre. — Sua mão fechada e tensa descansava sobre a mesa. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente e Alice tinha a impressão de que lançavam chispas de ódio. — Se algum dia eu pudesse me vingar, não hesitaria. Chegaria a qualquer extremo para fazê-lo sofrer e o destruiria sem remorsos!

— Bella! Esta não parece você!

— Não se assuste — respondeu Bella, enquanto suas feições delicadas voltavam à expressão meiga. — Eu não sou o médico e o monstro...

— Mas, para falar a verdade, espero que os caminhos de vocês dois nunca mais se cruzem.

— Não acho provável encontrá-lo. Ele mora na Grécia e não pretendo ir até lá. E mesmo que eu fosse, haveria uma chance em um milhão de nos encontrarmos. — Sua voz-agora estava calma. Sentia indiferença por Edward Cullen, como na maior parte do tempo. Pois ele tinha se tomado para ela uma sombra imprecisa, e, a cada ano que passava, parte de um passado que ela não gostava de lembrar. Entretanto havia raras ocasiões em que ele se tomava outra vez assustadoramente real para Bella. Conseguia se lembrar de cada detalhe do seu rosto e até do calor daquele beijo trocado no bosque...

— Embora eu não deseje que você o encontre — disse Alice então, — não resta dúvida de que seria uma experiência interessante para você.

As duas riram, bem-humoradas, e os olhos de Bella estavam agora novamente serenos.

— Seria, realmente — concordou ela.

— Ainda existiria o perigo de a reconhecerem por sua voz, é verdade. Mas não creio que apenas isso pudesse identificá-la.

— Espero que, depois de oito anos, ela também tenha mudado. Mas, de qualquer modo, ele não se lembraria, pois mal conversou comigo. Não estava interessado na criada feia e desengonçada, mas na atraente filha dos donos da casa.

— Seu tio e sua tia eram muito ricos? — perguntou a amiga, interessada.

— Não eram riquíssimos como Edward, mas era a família mais rica de West Havington. Meu tio era um homem muito importante no lugar e todos o tratavam com muito respeito. — Bella calou-se um instante, depois perguntou: — Alice, aceitaria ir comigo até West Havington, um dia desses? Gostaria muito de voltar lá e saber o que aconteceu com todos.

— Adoraria ir com você! — respondeu Alice sem vacilar.

Muitas coisas tinham mudado na pequena vila. Várias construções novas davam um aspecto diferente ao lugar e Bella logo viu que o corredor de casas onde a sra. Stanley morara tinha sido demolido, para o alargamento de uma rua.

— Parece que aquela vilazinha que você me descreveu já não existe mais — comentou Alice, sentada no carro ao lado de Bella, enquanto observava as casas modernas que acompanhavam as ondulações do terreno.

— Ali ficava a granja do sr. Billy — comentou a moça, desgostosa. — Onde estará ele agora?

"Provavelmente aposentado e vivendo como um rei com o dinheiro que conseguiu com a venda de suas terras". Bella parou em frente à agência do correio.

— Está completamente diferente — falou ela, enquanto examinava o prédio. — Alguém construiu mais um quarto daquele lado e uma garagem na frente. Não creio que tenha sido obra de Leah, por isso tenho a impressão de que ela não está mais aqui. Vamos perguntar. — Saíram do carro e entraram no correio, onde, como Bella desconfiara, um estranho as atendeu. Bella comprou alguns selos e depois Perguntou:

— Sabe me informar se Leah Clewater se aposentou? — O homem olhou desconfiado para ela.

— Ela morreu há mais de cinco anos.

— Oh, sinto muito — disse Bella, sem mais uma palavra. Saiu do prédio, sempre com Alice atrás dela. — Ela era muito bondosa comigo — comentou, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima.

— Talvez você não devesse ter voltado — disse Alice, preocupada.

— Quero ver o Solar Grange. Incomoda-se de andar? Não fica longe... depois daquelas árvores ali — ela apontou com firmeza o bosque... onde Edward a beijara e a segurara nos braços...

Estavam andando há poucos minutos quando Bella parou, atônita horrorizada.

— Aquelas casas! — exclamou, apontando adiante.— Estão nas terras do meu tio!

— Está querendo dizer que ele vendeu a terra para a construção de casas?

— Ele sempre jurou que jamais venderia, pois não queria casas próximas à sua propriedade, mas... as casas estão no terreno pegado ao dele.

— Que tristeza! Arruinaram completamente a vista dele!

— Deve ter ficado furioso... danado! Adorava a vista do lago e dos montes cobertos de árvores. — Bella estava cada vez mais espantada. — Que coisa! O Grange está agora completamente cercado de casas!

— Uma cidade enorme, construída em volta da propriedade de seu tio — falou Alice, rindo. — Se isto não é um castigo, então eu não sei o que será... Em seu lugar, estaria pulando de alegria.

— Não estou alegre, mas também não tenho pena. Gostaria de saber se ele ainda está morando lá... Puxa! Aí vem o Billy!

— O fazendeiro seu amigo? Fale com ele. Estou curiosíssima para ver o que vai acontecer.

O homem havia envelhecido mas não demais. Ele chegou mais: perto e Bella caminhou para aquele lado e parou à frente dele, sabendo que Alice vigiava cada expressão de seu rosto. — Por favor. — disse ela, sorrindo — pode me informar se os Denali ainda moram no Solar Grange Não houve sinal de reconhecimento, mas uma ruga marcou a testa dele.

— Certamente — respondeu ele, enquanto voltava os olhos para a casa, no monte. — Vai lhes fazer uma visita?

— Não hoje. Só desejava saber se ainda moram lá. Este lugar mudou tanto, desde a última vez em que estive aqui!

— E quando foi isto? — Ele estava ligeiramente intrigado, olhando para ela. Bella teve a impressão de que ele sentia que havia alguma coisa familiar nela, mas não atinava com o quê!

— Oh! — respondeu Bella vagamente. — Há vários anos, já!

— Realmente, construíram uma cidade inteira por aqui. Eu mesmo tinha uma enorme propriedade aqui, mas fui convencido a vendê-la para um sindicato. Uns verdadeiros ladrões! Poderia ter conseguido dez vezes mais, se tivesse esperado uns dois ou três anos!

— Provavelmente os Denali não gostaram da idéia. Quem sabe vão vender a casa...

— Bem que tentaram. Como vê, o Grange fica em cima de um morro, e uma terra assim não tem valor. Já foi até posta em leilão, mas ninguém ofereceu um lance. Vejam só, a entrada era uma beleza, com uma avenida de árvores que ia até perto da casa. Mas uma grande parte foi desapropriada para a construção da estrada, e por ali passam caminhões pesados e jamantas. Pobre sr. Denali, ele hoje é um homem alquebrado. Sua mulher, então, envelheceu uns vinte anos. Como diz que conhece os Denali deve saber de tudo o que aconteceu com eles. — Novamente o olhar desconfiado dele examinou-lhe o rosto, a testa, os olhos, os cabelos.

— Não sabia que tinham tido tantos problemas — Bella disse, indecisa quanto ao fato de revelar a ele sua verdadeira identidade. — Mas sei que eles tinham bastante dinheiro, portanto não acho que seja um problema assim tão sério para eles, se a casa perdeu o valor.

— Ah, mas há alguns anos ele perdeu todo o seu dinheiro em aplicações mal feitas; assim dizem por aqui. E ele pensou que fosse conseguir uma larga soma pela casa, mas ela não valia mais grande coisa, com todas estas casinhas à sua volta e uma estrada tão movimentada à sua porta.

— É então uma estrada bem larga?

— Bastante larga, e também rodeia a propriedade, passando na frente e pelo lado. — Billy sacudiu a cabeça, sinceramente penalizado. — É uma coisa muito triste, tudo o que aconteceu com ele. O sr. Denali era um homem importante no lugar e agora não passa de um joão-ninguém!

— Ele não tinha uma filha?

Bella estava consciente do olhar desconfiado dele, e mais uma vez pensou se deveria trair seu segredo.

— Sim, Tanya. — Ele parou ainda mais desconfiado. — Estou percebendo, senhorita, que não é muito amiga dos Denali; pois, se fosse, saberia sobre eles. — Havia uma dúvida em sua voz, mas Bella explicou que realmente não era íntima da família, mas, como estava de passagem pelo lugar, queria notícias deles, naturalmente.

— Foi chocante encontrar tudo tão mudado — disse ela, e sentiu-se aliviada quando ele concordou.

— A filha deles era uma linda moça... ainda é, na verdade. Ela casou-se, mas agora está divorciada e voltou para viver com os pais.

— Sei que eles hospedaram uma vez um grego... — disse Bella, enquanto trocava olhares com a amiga.

— Sim, é verdade, eu me lembro. Tanya esperava que ele se casasse com ela, mas desconfio que o rapaz estava apenas se divertindo, estes estrangeiros não são muito confiáveis. — Ele calou-se e ficou pensativo. Depois perguntou: — Não me disse em que ocasião esteve aqui. Chegou a conhecer a sobrinha deles?

Bella adivinhava o nervosismo de Alice, mas manteve-se controlada. Sorriu levemente e respondeu:

— Conheci, sim.

— Uma boa moça, não?

— Mas muito insignificante.

— Realmente. Mas a aparência não é tudo.

— Está querendo dizer que o íntimo é que conta? — Alice falou pela primeira vez e Billy concordou, com um movimento de cabeça.

— Marie... ela queria que nós a chamássemos de Isabella, pois gostava do nome. Bem, Isabella fugiu de casa. Sabia disto?

— Sabia que fugiu, sim. — Bella esperou outros comentários, mas, como ele não dissesse nada, ela insistiu:— Ela teve alguma razão para fazer uma coisa destas?

Billy hesitou bastante, e depois respondeu:

— Tinha sim, senhorita, mas prefiro não comentar sobre isso.

Bella estava muito perto de revelar sua identidade, mas preferiu se calar. Depois de alguns minutos, as duas moças agradeceram e si despediram.

— Ele ficou intrigado — falou Alice, quando as duas deixavam a vila, — mas mesmo assim não conseguiu reconhecê-la!

— O que o deixou mais intrigado foi a minha voz. Mas ele não teve consciência disto. Tudo o que percebeu é que havia alguma coisa familiar em mim. — Bella entrou na estrada principal, e logo deixaram West Havington para trás. — Eu até desconfio que ele eventualmente vá se lembrar de que minha voz é igual à de Marie, mas não saberá o que pensar...

— Ele não descobrirá a verdade, isto é certo.

Alice recostou-se no banco, sentindo-se mais confortável. — Você provou uma coisa, hoje: não será reconhecida por pessoa alguma que a tenha conhecido antes.

— É verdade.

— O que acha da decadência das pessoas que a trataram tão mal? — perguntou Alice, depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

— Não sei... Para ser honesta, Alice, sinto uma enorme indiferença por eles.

— Pois, se eu estivesse em seu lugar, sentiria uma enorme satisfação em saber que foram castigados.

Bella guiou o carro mais algum tempo antes de comentar. Diante de seus olhos apareceu o rosto perfeito do grego, que, apesar de ter passada tão depressa por sua vida, deixou apenas sofrimento e humilhação; para ela.

— Se tivesse sido Edward Cullen — ela disse afinal, — eu certamente teria ficado encantada

— Isto é compreensível.

— Mas um sofrimento tão suave seria pouco para ele! Gostaria de vê-lo desfigurado pelo sofrimento! —disse, com voz trêmula.

Alice olhou espantada para a amiga.

— Você fala como se tivesse vontade de torturá-lo!

— Sim — respondeu ela, com a voz agora mais calma, como se estivesse comentando o vento ou a chuva. — Sim, Alice, se eu ainda tivesse oportunidade, creio que o torturaria!

NA:

Eu não duvido das palavras de Bella, Ela ainda guarda um ressentimento muito grande dos Cullen.

Consegui postar mais cedo graças ao carnaval, assim que tiver 10 comentários eu posto o próximo capitulo.


	5. capitulo quatro

6

**Espero que gostem amanhã ou na quinta-feira haverá um novo poste,**

**Não haverá mais meta de comentário, eu nunca gostei de por uma meta e agora acabou, mas eu insisto que continuem comentando senão como eu vou saber o que vocês acham, qual fic vocês tem preferência por um novo capitulo?**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**A **primavera perfumava o ar, e Bella tinha acabado de dar uma volta pelo jardim, quando Alice chegou do trabalho. Vinha animada, contando que sua firma ia dar uma festa de confraternização no Wild Boar Hotel, o mais caro e luxuoso da cidade.

— Parece que vão fazer sociedade com outra firma de moda. Pelo que ouvi dizer, agora vamos ficar muito sofisticados.

— Quer dizer que não vão mais fabricar vestidos e ternos de preços médios?

— Isto mesmo. De agora em diante, só vamos fazer roupas para uma clientela exclusiva.

— E a firma associada, é muito conhecida?

— É lógico que é! — E Alice mencionou um nome famoso.

Bella assobiou baixinho, e, pegando uma revista de moda da mesinha, folheou-a com atenção.

— Aqui está um anúncio dele — disse ela, enquanto apontava para duas manequins glamorosas, que posavam em luxuosos vestidos de noite, inclinadas em graciosa lassidão contra o cenário de uma mesquita na Turquia. — Naturalmente é somente uma propaganda — comentou Bella, mostrando a fotografia. Mas nem tinha acabado de falar e Alice estava sacudindo a cabeça, discordando dela.

— Não, não é. Estes cenários são autênticos. As modelos viajam para o Egito, para posar diante de uma pirâmide, ou a Petra, para posar diante de um túmulo, ou outro monumento qualquer. Elas viajam para vários lugares. Eu soube uma porção de coisas sobre a firma que vai se associar à nossa. — Tirou da bolsa dois convites. — No dia dois de abril vai ser a festa, por isto é bom que vá pensando num lindo vestido de noite.

— The Wild Bear — murmurou Bella, enquanto olhava o convite que Alice lhe mostrava. — Esperarei emocionada pela festa. Escolheu um vestido verde-claro de veludo, todo debruado num tom ligeiramente mais escuro. Seus cabelos dourados brilhavam sob a luz da lâmpada, realçando o leve tom acobreado. A pele acetinada estava ainda mais clara, em contraste com o verde do vestido, e os grandes olhos castanhos, protegidos pelos cílios longos e escuros, refletiam a alegria que sentia na alma. Pois a vida agora era boa para Bella. E quando entrou no hotel, muitos olhos ficaram presos àquele rosto lindíssimo, unanimemente convencidos de que a vida daquela moça era feita somente de felicidade.

Um destes pares de olhos pertencia a um homem alto e moreno, cuja aparência imponente e nobre já tinha por sua vez atraído os suspiros de muitas mulheres presentes, quando entrara, alguns instantes antes de Bella. Ela o viu imediatamente, mas continuou aparentemente impassível, apesar de sua palidez ter se acentuado terrivelmente. A mão trêmula procurou automaticamente o coração, pois ele batia tão furiosamente que parecia querer saltar de dentro de seu peito.

Não é possível!, pensou ela, agoniada, querendo negar a evidência. Mas não... Não podia haver erro! Era o mesmo rosto, os mesmos ombros arrogantes, o mesmo corpo atlético e forte, dominando com sua altura o homem com quem conversava, com um copo de bebida na mão, ao lado do bar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Alice, assustada. — Você parece que viu um fantasma!

Um fantasma.

Como se sentisse seu interesse, o homem virou a cabeça para ela. Seus olhares encontraram-se e Bella percebeu que ele a olhava fixamente. Seu primeiro impulso foi virar-se e fugir para a tranqüilidade do jardim, para longe do homem que ela odiava com tanto ardor, de tal modo que se o visse torturado e desesperado não sentiria por ele a menor compaixão. Ele fora o responsável pela profunda humilhação e pelo enorme sofrimento por que passara, quando era pouco mais que uma criança. Mas não fugiu, pois não era o reconhecimento que o fazia olhar para ela, não poderia ser! A voz de Alice a seu lado acalmou-a um pouco. Ela comentava que Bella estava causando sensação, lá pelos lados do bar.

— Aquele homem sensacional não consegue desgrudar os olhos de você. Parece amor à primeira vista — caçoou ela, brincalhona.

Edward Cullen... O que estaria fazendo ali?

Seus olhos ainda encararam os dela, por longo tempo, antes de examinarem o pescoço e o colo magnífico, depois a linha suave dos seios, passando a seguir pela cintura esguia, até a ponta dos sapatos prateados.

— Acho melhor irmos andando — disse Bella, surpresa pela firmeza de sua voz. — O toalete fica para lá.

Alice e ela foram naquela direção. Ao entrarem, Alice imediatamente tirou o agasalho que ainda vestia e empoou o nariz para alívio de Bella, que não estava com disposição de responder às perguntas da amiga. Tirou um pente da bolsa, penteando cuidadosamente os cabelos longos. Seu pulso continuava acelerado, e o coração continuava a bater depressa. Edward Cullen... Estava mais velho, mas continuava belo como um deus pagão... A maturidade tinha trazido alguns fios prateados para as têmporas, mas os olhos verdes continuavam expressivos, e seu corpo continuava magro e elástico, como na época em que ela se sentira atraída para ele.

— Já está pronta? — perguntou Alice, pegando a bolsinha e as duas saíram, dirigindo-se para o salão de baile. Imediatamente Edward convidou Bella para dançar. Ela adiantou-se e ele a envolveu nos braços, com incrível delicadeza. Bella imaginava o que ele diria se soubesse que seu coração batia loucamente. Dançaram algum tempo em silêncio, mas finalmente Edward perguntou seu nome.

— Por que quer saber? — disse ela, levantando os olhos para ele, observando com atenção qualquer mudança de expressão. Não houve nenhuma. Portanto não havia reconhecido a sua voz, a voz da menina a quem ele um dia arruinara a vida.

— Precisa haver uma razão? — perguntou ele, bem-humorado.

— Não costumo dar o meu nome a desconhecidos — respondeu ela, séria.

Ele sorriu.

—Está sendo muito precoce, menina.

Menina...

— Faz muito tempo que deixei de ser uma menina.

— Que idade você tem? — O tom era autoritário, imperioso. Ele tinha a certeza de que receberia uma resposta à sua pergunta. Bella levantou a cabeça orgulhosamente, mas isto pareceu divertir ainda mais Edward Cullen.

— Não costumo revelar a minha idade a estranhos.

Ele sorriu e, sem que ela pudesse evitar, arrastou-a para fora do salão, até uma sala de estar ao lado, a menor das três salas, a mais tranqüila. As janelas tinham pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho e a iluminação era toda indireta, projetando uma luz rosada sobre o tapete e as enormes poltronas e sofás, forrados também de veludo. As flores completaram aquele cenário romântico e acolhedor, onde os acordes da música chegavam abafados.

— Vamos nos sentar e conversar — disse Edward, decidido sem vacilar, enlaçou-a pela cintura e levou-a para um canto. — E agora, minha bela, fale-me sobre você.

Bella olhou naqueles olhos que um dia ela tanto esperara que lhe dessem interesse e afeição. Agora via neles uma profunda admiração curiosidade e também... desejo. Então, a moral daquele homem não havia mudado. Ele ainda estava pronto para enfrentar um caso com uma linda garota...

Se pudesse usar este desejo como um instrumento de vingança...

— Eu o acho muito pretencioso — disse ela, com altivez — e muito confiante em si mesmo.

Edward olhou-a, surpreendido. Era claro que nunca havia sido tratado dessa maneira.

— Quer por favor se explicar — perguntou ele, com a voz ligeiramente irritada.

— Você me traz para cá, me diz para me sentar e praticamente me ordena que lhe faça um resumo de minha vida.

— Mas não fez nenhum protesto quando eu a trouxe para cá — retrucou ele, conciliador.

Bella ficou em silêncio, seus pensamentos voltando aos tempos em que ela era ingênua, desajeitada, totalmente insegura.

— Pois faço o meu protesto agora — disse ela. Mas foi interrompida por ele.

— Muito tarde, menina. Tenho você em meu poder, sem uma alma à vista para socorrê-la.

Um sorriso aflorou ao lábios de Bella sem ela sentir, e os olhos de Edward fixaram-se naqueles lábios róseos e polpudos. Não havia a menor dúvida de que ele desejava beijá-la.

Ela inclinou-se sensualmente na poltrona e cruzou as pernas, fazendo com que a fazenda macia se moldasse às coxas bem-feitas. Os olhos de Edward a percorreram e havia desejo neles... desejo e segurança. O ódio que Bella sentia por ele aumentava a cada segundo, como se fosse uma brasa alimentada pelo vento, trazendo consigo os elementos que o destruiriam.

— Conte para mim — perguntou ela, coquete — no que está pensando agora?

A boca sensual de Edward sorriu, divertida.

— Se eu lhe contasse, ou você me esbofetearia ou discutiria comigo os aspectos financeiros do caso. — Edward também se inclinou, seus olhos verdes não abandonando o rosto dela.

Bella esperava não ter enrubescido, mas teve medo de isto ter acontecido. Fechou vagarosamente os olhos e teve a impressão de que ele teve um sobressalto. Sempre tivera longos cílios, castanhos acobreados e curvos, e sabia que eram extremamente sedutores.

— Você não é inglês — ela disse. — É... italiano?

— Sou grego e moro na ilha de Thassos. O nome é Edward Cullen. Calou-se por um momento, esperando seus comentários. — Não vai agora me dizer o seu? Que mal pode haver nisto? — insistiu, com voz quente e sensual. Ela olhou para ele e disse lentamente:

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan. — Esperou com o fôlego suspenso, subitamente temerosa de que, durante a estada no Solar Grange, ele tivesse ouvido seu nome. Entretanto, mesmo que tivesse, nunca ligaria a criadinha feiosa e magricela com a jovem esbelta e bela que tinha diante de seus olhos.

— Isabella... — Dorian pronunciou o nome docemente; pronunciou-o como se fosse uma carícia, e alguma coisa dentro dela cresceu e se expandiu. Era um profundo orgulho, embora ela não pudesse explicar porquê. — Que nome encantador! Tão belo quanto a dona — acrescentou ele, com um sorriso. Bella reteve o fôlego, pensando que certa vez tinha sido fortemente atraída por aquele homem, atraída por seu sorriso, sua aparência, sua voz... tudo o que ele aparentava, enfim. — Bella, conte alguma coisa sobre sua vida.

— Você faz um inquérito em cada mulher que encontra? — perguntou e sorriu, com uma ponta de bom humor.

— Sim, se estiver bastante interessado.

— E está interessado em mim?

Por um longo tempo houve silêncio entre eles; uma vela no candelabro da mesa estremeceu com a leve aragem e os cabelos de Bella refletiram seu brilho.

— Nunca estive mais interessado em uma mulher em toda a minha vida — foi sua resposta lisonjeira.

Os olhos de Bella estavam novamente disfarçados pelos longos cílios. Ela sentiu-se envolvida pelo triunfo. Sua cabeça trabalhava febrilmente, procurando a melhor maneira de se aproveitar daquela situação para realizar seu desejo de vingança. Ela havia dito que, se tivesse oportunidade, faria aquele homem sofrer as torturas do inferno, e agora esta determinação estava mais forte do que nunca!

— Suponho que isto deveria deixar-me lisonjeada, sr. Cullen.

— Edward — interrompeu ele. — Diga meu nome, Isabella. Adoraria ouvir o meu nome dito por seus lábios adoráveis.

Momentaneamente inibida, ela hesitou, mas depois murmurou, em sua voz musical e vibrante:

— Edward... — Quantas, quantas vezes ela repetira aquele nome. em seu quartinho solitário, o travesseiro molhado de lágrimas. "Edward... me ame um pouquinho", pedia ela, faminta de amor.

Ele olhou para ela mudo de espanto, pois sem saber porque, percebera que havia uma profunda carga emocional na maneira como ela dissera o seu nome. Bella teve a impressão de que aquele homem confiante e seguro de si não encontrava palavras naquele momento.

— Meu nome fica maravilhoso, dito por você! — conseguiu dizer depois de algum tempo... E olhou-a agora com mais atenção. — Eu e você estávamos destinados a nos encontrar aqui, esta noite — disse afinal. — Mal eu sabia, quando entrei neste negócio, que encontraria uma mulher tão linda como você! Temos que combinar um outro encontro depois desta noite!

— Parece ter certeza de minha aquiescência — disse ela, fingindo indignação.

— Acredito no destino — respondeu ele, muito sério.

Destino... Bella lembrou-se então daqueles dias em que a desprezara, e imaginou qual seria a reação dele se lhe revelasse agora que ela era a menina feia que ele conhecera na casa dos Denali.

— Disse que está a negócios. Veio da Grécia somente por causa disso? — perguntou ela.

Ele concordou, com um rápido movimento de cabeça, e logo lhe contou que o pai dele era o principal acionista da casa de modas que iria se associar à firma inglesa.

— Mas tinha ouvido falar que seu pai construía navios... — Percebendo que se traía, ela calou-se, mas já era muito tarde. Edward voltou seus olhos muito espantados para ela.

— Como assim? — perguntou ele, hesitante.

— E neste negócio de modas — continuou ela, tentando manter a calma, — é você quem está conduzindo as negociações?

Mas seus olhos verdes estavam agora duros, a boca tensa.

— Como soube que meu pai construía navios? — indagou ele, ignorando a pergunta dela.

Bella estava furiosa consigo mesma pela gafe.

— Acho que alguém me contou — respondeu ela, aparentando grande calma. — Minha amiga Alice trabalha na companhia que está se unindo à sua.

O olhar dele estava ainda muito atento sobre ela; Bella daria qualquer coisa para saber o que Edward estava pensando agora. Mas o rosto dele era uma máscara impassível e não deixava que ela percebesse nada.

— Compreendo... — Levantou-se majestosamente da poltrona onde estava sentado e estendeu a mão para ela. — Vamos dançar.

E antes que Bella percebesse o que estava acontecendo ele já a tinha puxado e ela estava de pé, a seu lado. No instante seguinte, estava nos braços dele, bem junto a ele, o rosto queimado de sol quase tocando o seu. Antes de a dança terminar ele moveu ligeiramente a cabeça e seus lábios quentes lhe tocaram a testa, ao lado dos cabelos.

— Você é adorável! — disse ainda, enquanto a reconduzia ao lugar de onde a buscara, antes de dançarem.

Ela ficou levemente ruborizada e respirou fundo.

— Minha amiga está aqui — disse ela, com voz surpreendentemente firme. Mas ninguém poderia imaginar o turbilhão que havia em sua alma.

— Alice? — Mas ele não esperou para ser apresentado, uma circunstância que a deixou alegre, pois uma apresentação indubitavelmente pegaria Alice de surpresa, e ela poderia deixar escapar alguma coisa... como Bella, há alguns minutos atrás.

— Está se sentindo bem?— perguntou Alice, olhando ansiosa para ela, virando-se para trás e seguindo com os olhos a figura arrogante de Edward, que se afastava. Ele não tentou conquistar você, tentou?

Bella sorriu levemente.

— Acho que sim — respondeu ela.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam, interessados.

— Bem eu disse que parecia amor à primeira vista — foi o seu comentário bem-humorado. — Ele não conseguia despregar os olhos de você.

— Bobagem! — respondeu Bella, achando graça. Mas, interiormente, não sentia a calma que aparentava. Um encontro assim inesperado era demais para uma noite, mas saber que tinha causado uma forte impressão nele ia além de qualquer expectativa.

— Minha queridíssima Bella — disse-lhe a amiga, enquanto caminhavam para o bar, — sua modéstia não tem razão de ser. Já devia saber que exerce uma irresistível atração sobre os homens, pois, sempre que vamos a algum lugar, aparecem alguns com o coração partido por sua causa...

As duas moças riram e foram pedir bebidas no bar.

— Aquele homem — disse Bella tranqüilamente — é Edward Cullen.

— Ah, é? — comentou Alice, sem interesse. — Parece que ele tem alguma coisa com a sociedade dos negócios... O que foi que você disse? — exclamou ela, assustada, os olhos esbugalhados. — Você falou... Edward Cullen? — Ela agora sacudia a cabeça, nervosa. — Não, não pode ser o mesmo... É o tal, não é?

— O homem que me causou todo aquele sofrimento e miséria. — Os olhos de Bella refletiam todo o ódio represado naqueles anos. — Sim, Alice, é o mesmo homem. Por milagre nos encontramos novamente.

Alice, atônita, olhava para a frente, sem reparar nos drinques servidos. Bella então abriu sua bolsinha de festa, rebordada de pérolas, mas fez uma exclamação de decepção.

— Oh! — exclamou ela. — Esqueci o dinheiro!

— Permita-me — Edward estava a seu lado e ela virou-se, encontrando a admiração naqueles olhos verdes. — Não está contente por eu estar por perto?

— Alice teria pago — foi a resposta seca.

Edward pagou antes de olhar novamente para ela.

Já recuperada, Alice olhou para a amiga, que imediatamente a apresentou a Edward. Alice ficou observando atentamente o rosto dele, sem se importar com seu olhar, que também a examinava arrogantemente.

— Como vai? — ela disse afinal, e viu que uma ruga surgiu na testa de Edward.

— Obrigado por nos ter pago as bebidas — agradeceu Bella, com a voz firme e indiferente.

O rosto de Edward continuava impassível, mas Bella notou que ele se surpreendeu com o tom de voz dela.

— Foi um prazer — respondeu ele, sério. Mas seus olhos verdes sorriam para ela.

Alice olhou para a amiga e seus lábios repetiram silenciosamente o que dissera antes.

"Amor à primeira vista..."

Seria verdade? Mais tarde, Bella fez esta pergunta a si mesma, quando Edward não permitiu que dançasse com mais ninguém. Logo que a música recomeçava, ele caminhava com seus passos largos para ela e durante os intervalos a monopolizou completamente. Quando tentou ir sozinha até o bufê, pois Alice estava em companhia de um amigo, Edward postou-se imediatamente a seu lado, desejando saber se poderia ajudá-la. Depois acompanhou-a até uma mesa na varanda, que tinha uma linda vista para os jardins do hotel.

Isto deixava claro que ele desejava conhecê-la melhor... (bem melhor). E como Bella aceitou este relacionamento, naturalmente preocupou-se com o tipo de amizade que ele pretendia. Edward deixara transparecer que estava interessado em iniciar um romance com ela, mas se por milagre sentisse amor por ela, pensaria em casamento, certamente. Casamento... A vingança parecia surgir no horizonte, pois, se ela se tornasse sua esposa, poderia infligir a ele profundos sofrimentos e humilhações, e o destruiria. Sim ela o poria de joelhos a seus pés!


	6. capitulo cinco

4

**Capitulo cinco**

Depois de uma olhada rápida no espelho, Bella pegou seu capote e a bolsa e saiu do quarto. Alice estava no hall, falando ao telefone, mas assobiou baixinho, quando, erguendo os olhos, viu a amiga descendo as escadas.

— Você está linda, Bella! Divirta-se. Sabe muito bem que eu o acho maravilhoso!

Bella sorriu.

— Você vive repetindo isso. Parece que é outra vítima do charme dele.

— E quem não seria!

— Pois eu não, garanto! — Agora o sorriso de Bella estava arrogante, os olhos frios e calculistas. — Eu sou praticamente imune, Alice, simplesmente porque não sou mais a criança confiante e apaixonada que era quando o vi pela primeira vez.

Alice terminou a conversa, pôs o telefone no gancho e virou-se para a outra. — Você não é muito generosa...

— Eu nunca o perdoarei! Nunca!

— Ele está apaixonado por você, Bella.

— Esse homem não sabe o que quer dizer amor! — Ela estava zangada e amargamente desapontada, pois estava falhando em seus esforços de conseguir que ele a pedisse em casamento. Saíra com ele todas as noites daquela semana. No sábado e domingo passaram o dia inteiro juntos, mas não estava mais próxima de seu objetivo. Parecia que os sentimentos dele para com ela não eram suficientemente profundos para chegar ao casamento.

— Você se casaria com ele, não casaria... se ele a pedisse? — Os olhos de Bella brilharam intensamente.

— Por que está tão certa disto? Sabe muito bem que eu o odeio!

— É justamente porque o odeia que se casaria com ele.

— Você é muito perspicaz —comentou Bella, pensativa. — Sim, eu me casaria com ele e o faria sofrer! Eu o crucificaria! Esse amor seria a razão de seu desespero, pois eu o desprezaria com a maior crueldade possível!

Alice olhava preocupada para a amiga.

— Isto tudo é tão absurdo — começou ela a dizer. — Eu vi você com crianças, com animais. Sei que você tem um coração mole, Bella...

— Mas não em relação àquele homem. Ele me causou um sofrimento e uma humilhação no limite que um ser humano poderia suportar, Alice, e sei que preciso me vingar. É algo mais forte do que minha vontade, do que meu temperamento. Não se esqueça, cultivo este ódio há muitos anos.

— Mas poderia ser a sua desgraça — Alice discordou, muito preocupada. — Por que não esquecer tudo... o homem também?

— Parece que é isto o que vou ter que fazer — Bella respondeu. — Ele vai voltar amanhã para a Grécia.

— Ah, vai? Na verdade, acho que vai ser melhor. — Ela ficou em silêncio e Bella não disse nada. — É intrigante para mim que ele não queira se casar com você.

— Não há nada de misterioso, Alice. Ele acredita que pode conseguir tudo o que quer sem casamento. Sempre conseguiu, não se esqueça!

— Mas acho que a esta altura ele já poderia saber que não vai conseguir nada sem casamento. —Calou-se um momento e depois perguntou: — Ele tem tentado?

Um sorriso cínico curvou os lábios bem-feitos de Bella:

— Tentou ao máximo... mas não conseguiu nada.

— Ele tem proporcionado a você os melhores divertimentos.

— E faria até mais... Queria comprar para mim um bracelete de diamantes, mas eu recusei!

— Mas que boba! Ao menos isto repararia em parte o mal que ele lhe fez há anos.

— Nada que ele fizesse poderia me pagar o sofrimento que me causou!

— Concordo que Edward foi odioso. Mas, apesar disto, não consigo deixar de ter pena dele agora. Sei que ele a ama, Bella. É uma espécie de instinto...

— Já devia ter chegado — comentou Bella, enquanto olhava seu relógio de pulso, sem comentar o que a amiga acabara de dizer. Talvez ele até nem viesse. Não havia ficado nada satisfeito com ela na noite anterior, quando, depois de corresponder a seus beijos e excitá-lo ao máximo, desvencilhara-se dele friamente e lhe dissera que já estava na hora de levá-la para casa...

— Ele vai chegar — Alice afirmou, confiante. — Ele a ama, Bella.

— Acredito que ele sinta algo mais forte do que desejo — concordou Bella, depois de pensar um pouco, — mas é claro que ele não está preparado para renunciar à sua liberdade.

Bella estava com a razão. A noite passou agradavelmente, com um jantar em um restaurante às margens do rio. Mas, embora Edward a olhasse com admiração e afeição, seus lábios não pronunciaram a palavra casamento.

— Eu nunca a julgaria uma puritana, Isabella — sussurrou ele, quando, depois de um passeio pelo jardim perfumado do restaurante, ele a puxou para si, beijando-a ternamente. — Venha, meu amor, viver em minha ilha. Eu lhe darei tudo o que quiser: uma linda vila com vista para o mar, uma conta aberta e sem limites no banco para suas roupas, a cada mês. E as jóias mais valiosas que você escolher.

— É muito tentador, Edward. Mas eu não sou a mulher para isto.

— Antiquada, hein?

— Você já deveria ter percebido. — Ela ainda estava em seus braços, e a lua brilhava muito grande no céu. As luzes da cidade, refletidas no rio, completavam o cenário romântico da noite. Bella levantou os olhos tristes para ele. — Beije-me! — ela pediu e estremeceu, aconchegando-se mais naqueles braços quando aqueles lábios sedentos procuraram os dela. Ela não desistiria! Será que ele não reagiria, e não afastaria a couraça, reconhecendo sua derrota frente a ela?

— Eu quero você, Bella! — Edward murmurou apaixonadamente, beijando sensualmente a curva de seus seios, revelados quando ele afastou uma alça de seus ombros. — Eu preciso de você, Bella! Você deve vir comigo... deve!

— Somente casada — ela murmurou e esperou, sem fôlego, a reação dele. Edward afastou-a e a olhou.

— Não sou do tipo que se casa. Se não fosse isto, seria você quem eu escolheria.

— Não pretende sossegar... nunca?

— A minha liberdade é muito importante para mim. — Mas continuava falando com ela ternamente, suas mãos quentes e firmes segurando-a com carinho. — Meu amor, diga que vai me acompanhar amanhã, para a Grécia.

Ela deu um profundo suspiro. Tinha jogado tudo e perdido, e não lhe restava mais nada além do que dizer adeus. Esperava que o castigo que ele bem merecia viesse de outra maneira.

— Eu lhe disse uma vez que acreditava em destino — disse-lhe ele, bem depois da meia-noite, sentado a seu lado, no carro, estacionado em frente à sua casa. —Não acredito que nós dois nunca mais nos encontraremos.

— Acho impossível, Edward. — Ela virou-se para ele na penumbra do carro. — Se você realmente me amasse, então não haveria problema.

— Você se casaria comigo? — ele perguntou suavemente, ternamente. Entretanto, Bella teve a sensação de que ele desconfiava dela; desconfiava de sua sinceridade. Talvez temesse que ela estivesse mais interessada em seu dinheiro do que nele.

— Eu me casaria com você, Edward. Sabe muito bem disto.

Silêncio. A palavra estava ali envolvendo-os, assustadora, mas o ar da noite estava agradavelmente perfumado pelas trepadeiras que floriam no jardim de Bella. Aquele perfume suave invadia o carro, dando uma sensação da paz e do aconchego, que existia aparentemente entre eles.

Edward parecia não estar seriamente ressentido por sua relutância em ceder aos desejos dele, enquanto ela representava tão bem o seu papel, que chegava até a se esquecer que aquilo tudo era um esquema, montado para envolvê-lo, a fim de infligir a ele um castigo pelo que lhe fizera no passado. Se Bella tivesse examinado seus sentimentos com cuidado naquele momento, teria certamente ficado muito confusa.

— Você se casaria comigo... — repetiu ele baixinho. — Se eu a amasse, você se casaria comigo. — Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, baseada no que a própria Bella dissera. — Mas não se transformaria em "meu travesseiro amigo".

— Se eu cedesse, qual seria meu número em sua lista?

Ele ficou muito sério, enquanto Bella esperava que ele soltasse uma gargalhada, e depois respondeu, irritado, o que ela definitivamente não esperava.

— Isto, minha cara Isabella, é a pergunta mais indelicada que já recebi de uma mulher. Nunca esperaria que você a fizesse.

— Oh... mas por quê? — ela perguntou, espantada. — Certamente não me considera assim tímida a ponto de não me referir a um assunto destes?

— Tímida não, mas discreta.

— Compreendo... — Virou-se para ele mais uma vez, deliberadamente roçando seu ombro nu nos ombros dele. — Bem, vamos então esquecer? Mas me conte: já teve alguma vez uma moça inglesa como seu "travesseiro amigo"?

— Uma... ou duas — ele admitiu, carrancudo.

— Elas moravam em... Londres?

— Uma morava numa pequena cidade, em Dorset.

— Ah, morava? — Bella fez uma pausa, e escolhendo com cuidado as palavras, insistiu: — E como foi que você foi parar numa pequena aldeia inglesa?

— Eu fui visitar um casal amigo. Esta moça era filha deles.

Bella ficou em silêncio, certa de que Edward não falaria mais nada sobre o seu caso com Tanya. Por mais que o odiasse, sabia que ele seria discreto em seu relacionamento com mulheres. Entretanto, Bella estava muito curiosa para saber qual a impressão que ele guardara dela, e se ele seria também discreto quanto ao que acontecera, com ela. Não sabia como poderia abordar este assunto sem levantar suspeitas. Mas disse finalmente:

— Este casal, eles eram muito amigos seus?

— Amigos não, somente conhecidos, através da filha. — Seria imaginação sua ou havia uma ponta de irritação na voz dele?

— E tinham mais filhos?

— Não. Tinham somente uma sobrinha.

Bella vacilou, pois Edward estava começando a ficar impaciente. Era claro que ele considerava esta conversa uma pura perda de tempo. Mas a curiosidade era mais forte, e ela perguntou-lhe a idade e a aparência da moça.

— Era muito jovem, tinha quase dezessete anos e era muito insignificante. — Ele olhou intrigado para ela. — Não entendo porque este súbito interesse por alguém que nunca viu. A garota era uma pequena devassa, e se fosse minha irmã eu a espancaria até ela gritar por piedade!

Bella desviou o rosto agora ruborizado, escondendo a fúria que seus olhos poderiam revelar.

— Está na hora de entrar — disse então. — Alice não dorme sossegada até saber que estou sã e salva dentro de casa e com todos os ferrolhos no lugar.

— Não posso deixar que se vá! — Ele a agarrou e cobriu-lhe o rosto e o colo com beijos. — Bella, dê-me sua resposta! Eu exijo! — Seus lábios procuraram os dela, esmagando-os num beijo apaixonado. — Não permitirei que fuja de mim! — Naquele momento, sua alma grega estava inteira ali, e, como um deus supremo, sua palavra era lei, e suas ordens não poderiam ser desobedecidas. Apesar de todo o autocontrole, Bella não ficou imune ao seu poder e arrogância. Os braços de Edward pareciam ser de aço, sua boca cruel e possessiva. Ela permanecia passiva, consciente do fato de que qualquer mulher se sentiria feliz com tanto amor... mas para ela era uma coisa nauseante, pois o ódio que a consumia era tão grande que ela senti medo de se sufocar nele. — Volte comigo! Volte comigo amanhã.

— Preciso entrar! — Foi a única resposta dela, como se ele nunca tivesse pronunciado aquelas palavras apaixonadas. — Já é meia-noite e meia. — Abriu a porta, e com um levantar desanimado de ombro Edward saiu de seu lugar e deu a volta no carro, para ajudá-la descer. — Adeus, Edward — murmurou ela e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na boca. — Espero que faça uma ótima viagem.

— Bella... não podemos nos separar assim!

Mas ela já havia corrido até a porta, e estava ocupada em abri-la não escutando aquelas últimas palavras. Entrou e fechou sem voltar a cabeça. Ouviu quando ele ligou o motor e o carro saiu. Depois só restou o silêncio.

Ela havia perdido a partida! O último beijo, dado na tentativa de furar a armadilha dele, tinha falhado!

Tentarei postar o mais rápido que eu puder.


	7. capitulo seis parte um

2

**CAPÍTULO VI - parte um**

**F**oi Alice quem trouxe o convite, num enorme envelope branco, que estendeu à amiga logo que entrou na sala.

— Para você, de nosso gerente geral — explicou ela, com os olhos brilhando, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de completa surpresa no rosto de Bella. — Há um boato de que ele está atrás de novas modelos e parece que viu você naquela festa.

— Novas modelos? — perguntou Bella, enquanto examinava o envelope, endereçado a ela.

— Para posarem com os vestidos espetaculares que estão sendo confeccionados depois da sociedade. Abra logo para sabermos o que está acontecendo.

Bella aceitou a sugestão da amiga e leu em voz alta:

— Bem...— disse ela, assustada depois de terminar. — O que acha disto?

— A chance de sua vida! Você tem sorte! Posar com os nossos lindos vestidos já me deixaria roxa de inveja, mas ser convidada a posar no exterior...

— Eu talvez conhecesse as pirâmides ou lugares como Biblos...

— E a Acrópole, em Atenas, e as colunatas de Roma...

Bella ficou em silêncio; estava pensando em Edward, imaginando se ele não teria alguma coisa a ver com aquilo.

— Tenho uma entrevista com seu gerente geral amanhã às cinco e meia da tarde — disse afinal. Ela já havia lido este pedaço antes, mas releu. — É uma hora estranha, porque a firma tem expediente até as cinco horas.

— Então o Sr. Volturi vai ficar esperando você até mais tarde! Mostra consideração especial, não?

— E muita consideração ainda, oferecendo-se para me treinar como modelo. — Quanto mais pensava, mais tinha certeza de que Edward tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

Chegou às cinco e meia em ponto e foi levada até o escritório do Sr. Volturi pela secretária, que também ficara para esperar Bella.

— Ah, Srta. Swan! — disse o homenzarrão, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la. — Espero que se recorde de mim.

— Naturalmente. Na festa de confraternização, o senhor passou grande parte do tempo com o Sr. Edward, que, acredito, está por trás desta sociedade.

— Correto. — Com a mão ele indicou uma poltrona. — Queira se sentar, senhorita.

— Obrigada — Bella sentou-se e começou a tirar as luvas. — Sua carta foi uma grande surpresa para mim, Sr. Volturi.

— Acredito que sim — disse ele, enquanto a olhava com admiração, percorrendo toda a sua figura. — Estamos à procura de moças bonitas, especialmente bonitas, Srta. Swan, para apresentarem os modelos que estamos agora produzindo. Como bem sabe, pois está em todos os jornais, uma das mais famosas casas de modas de Londres, controla agora a nossa companhia. E por causa disto, as roupas que estamos confeccionando são consideravelmente superiores às que costumávamos produzir.

— Pois eu sempre as achei muito finas — afirmou Bella, com sinceridade.

— Nós costumávamos achar a mesma coisa, mas agora estaremos em condições de atender às senhoras mais refinadas do país, e também às do exterior. O cavalheiro mencionado dá muita importância à divulgação de nosso nome, e por esta razão recebemos a recomendação de procurarmos jovens realmente belas para prepararmos como nossas modelos exclusivas. Como mencionei em minha carta, esperamos que não se opusesse a viajar para o exterior.

Os olhos brilhando curiosamente, Bella perguntou, fingindo inocência:

— Para onde eu deveria ir primeiramente, Sr. Volturi?

— Grécia...

— Ah... — Seu coração deu um salto e o pulso acelerou. — E para que parte da Grécia?

— Thassos. Tencionamos usar os tesouros arqueológicos em ruínas, como cenários para os nossos modelos. Existem ruínas também nas ilhas vizinhas e pretendemos também usá-las.

— Thassos... — Ela olhou com firmeza para ele. — Esta oferta que o senhor está me fazendo, presumo que tenha sido recomendada pelo próprio Sr. Cullen?

O homem parecia ligeiramente atrapalhado.

— Sim, Srta. Swan. Mas a senhorita não tem obrigação de aceitar o lugar, como sabe muito bem.

Bella ficou imóvel, brincando distraidamente com o fecho de sua bolsa. Thassos... E Edward Cullen, que aparentemente não tinha perdido as esperanças.

— Eu aceitarei Sr. Volturi — respondeu ela.

NA:

O atraso da fic aconteceu por culpa do SITE e não foi só comigo que aconteceu, varias autoras também tiveram o mesmo problema que o meu.

Eu vou postar amanhã, eu aviso que os próximos capítulos serão muito interessantes.

Bella finalmente irá conseguir o pedido de casamento?


	8. capitulo seis parte dois

Capitulo seis parte dois

Quinze dias depois, Bella estava desembarcando no aeroporto de Kavalha, esperada pelo homem a quem mais odiava no mundo. Ele veio em sua direção com um sorriso de boas-vindas nos lábios, as mãos estendidas.

— Bella! Então nos encontramos novamente!

— Como eu vou precisar de algum treino — explicou ela secamente, — o sr. Volturi disse que você cuidaria disto, aqui.

Edward sorriu, parecendo bem mais jovem e muito feliz.

— Se quer mesmo treinar para ser modelo, terá tudo o que precisa.

— Mas você fez outros planos para mim?

— Bella, meu amor — disse ele, ralhando com ela, — primeiro as coisas mais importantes. O principal é que você esteja aqui. Não tem idéia de minha ansiedade, com medo de que você não viesse. — Segurou o braço dela com ar de dono. — Temos que alcançar Thassos por barco. E ele sai dentro de uma hora.

Já no barco, ele lhe falou sobre a ilha, explicando que era considerada por muitos a mais bela do Mar Egeu. Era também chamada de Paraíso Circular, porque tinha a forma redonda.

— Temos florestas e regatos límpidos — continuava ele entusiasticamente, — ótimas praias para banhos de mar, algumas lindíssimas. Vai ver vilarejos escondidos entre as montanhas. A vista é maravilhosa! Quando o tempo estiver claro, você vai poder ver a costa e as montanhas da Trácia. E da minha casa vai enxergar o Monte Athos. Vai adorar minha casa, Isabella.

— Sua casa? — Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. — O sr. Volturi me disse que fizera a reserva para mim em um hotel...

— Estão todos repletos, minha querida, e por isso ficará hospedada em minha casa — falou ele, com firmeza. Mas a voz era imperturbável e Bella sabia que não havia argumentos contra ela. Gostando ou não, ela teria que ficar em sua mansão. E Edward estava interessado, profundamente interessado, em alguém que um dia ele desprezara, aquela garota de quem até a aparência das mãos o nauseara!

Bella baixou os olhos para suas mãos, agora bem cuidadas. Dedos longos e finos, unhas amendoadas. Na semana em que passaram juntos, antes de ele partir para a Inglaterra, Edward várias vezes comentara a beleza e delicadeza de suas mãos.

O carro de Edward esperava para levá-los até a sua casa.

— Isabella — disse ele baixinho. — Vai deixar que eu tome conta de você?

— Vim para apresentar modelos, Edward — respondeu ela, olhando para a paisagem lá fora, mas consciente de que a única razão pela qual aceitara aquele trabalho era tentar ainda uma vez extrair dele uma proposta de casamento.

— Ah, Bella! — falou ele, com doçura. — Vou acabar espancando você. Disto estou absolutamente certo.

— E eu voltaria imediatamente para a Inglaterra — preveniu ela, enquanto Edward explodia numa gargalhada.

— Você e eu vamos nos divertir muito, sabe? Por que, ah, por que não nos encontramos antes?

Bella desviou o olhar, fingindo ver a paisagem lá fora, as montanhas verdes, o mar azul, tranqüilo como uma lagoa, sob o dourado sol de verão. As encostas dos montes estavam cobertas de árvores: muito verdes, pinheiros e ciprestes, abetos e árvores copadas, além da indefectível oliveira.

— É um lugar realmente lindo! — falou ela, quando o carro, depois de uma curva, chegou a um patamar onde se viam as montanhas ao longe, envolvendo-a num encantamento que nunca sentira antes. — Tem muita sorte de viver aqui.

— Você também poderá viver aqui para sempre.

— Vim para apresentar modelos — insistiu ela, — e é isto exatamente o que pretendo fazer. Este trabalho não vai durar para sempre e eu voltarei novamente...

— Bella — ele interrompeu, diminuindo a velocidade do carro — o que está tentando me dizer? Não, vou explicar melhor! O que está me pedindo?

Ela enrubesceu, mas virou o rosto para que ele não visse.

— Não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Quando eu chegar em casa vou poder negociar melhor com você.

— Negociar? — protestou ela. — Que palavra terrível para se usar!

— Estou satisfeito que tenha apreciado. Minhas intenções são de dominar você.

Isabella olhou para ele de lado, prestando atenção no maxilar contraído, no nariz clássico, no queixo bem-feito. Edward sem dúvida parecia um deus, e ela repentinamente lembrou-se do tempo em que o adorava. Continuou a olhar seu perfil atraente, esperando que ele virasse a cabeça. Quando finalmente olhou para ela, notou sem surpresa que seus olhos negros brilhavam, maliciosos. Quando olhava assim, com esta expressão em seu rosto bonito, sem dúvida conquistaria qualquer mulher... qualquer mulher, não ela! Para ela, Edward nunca teria qualquer atrativo. O tratamento que ele lhe dispensara, em sua quase meninice, a marcara indelevelmente, e marcaria toda a sua vida.

Como Alice bem dissera, seus parentes tinham recebido um castigo; agora era a vez de Edward Cullen... de uma maneira que só ela poderia fazer. Mas antes precisava tornar-se sua esposa, e vendo que ele fora tão longe, a ponto de trazê-la até ali, para sua ilha e para sua casa, Bella achou que tinha motivos para ser otimista. É verdade que ele estava pretendendo usar todo o seu charme para que ela aceitasse uma posição bem diferente em seu esquema de vida. Mas estaria fadado ao fracasso.

Estavam viajando por uma estrada costeira, com o mar brilhando como cristal azul, e barquinhos pesqueiros e caíques, embarcações tão comuns naquela parte do mundo, enfeitando a paisagem, contrastando com a linha do horizonte ao longe. O sol reinava, tornando o verde de vegetação mais brilhante, e o ar parado e morno a envolvia docemente.

Finalmente Edward pegou uma estradinha de terra, que levava até sua casa. Depois de alguns minutos de subida, o carro fez uma curva e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Não foi capaz de evitar uma exclamação que involuntariamente saiu de seus lábios.

— Gostou? — Ele parecia satisfeito com a surpresa dela. — Sua casa, Bella, se você aceitar.

— Minha casa? — perguntou ela, olhando, desconfiada. — Costuma convidar suas amiguinhas para morarem com você?

— Não fale assim! Qualquer um pensaria que tive dúzias de mulheres!

— E não teve?

Edward não respondeu e Bella percebeu que o tinha irritado. Não se abalou, pois já previa que haveria diversas ocasiões para que ele se exasperasse com ela.

— Chegamos! — O carro parou e Edward saltou, dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela. — Bem-vinda a Massalia.

Bella entrou no maravilhoso hall todo branco, olhando encantada: para os refinados móveis e cortinas, para as flores espalhadas por todos os lados, para os quadros nas paredes e os enfeites sobre os móveis.

— Você coleciona antigüidades — murmurou ela. — Eu também tenho algumas peças.

— Tem mesmo? — Edward estava encantado com o interesse dela.

— Estas aqui eram de meu pai, mas ultimamente eu comprei alguns móveis e alguma prata. — Segurando-a pelo braço, levou-a até a sala de estar, e neste momento um homem muito moreno aproximou-se— Não os escutei chegando — desculpou-se ele. — Emily já vem.

— Esta é a srta. Isabella — falou, sorrindo, Edward. — Isabella, este é Sam. Ele, a mulher e a filha tomam conta de tudo para mim. — Olhou para uma porta que se abria. — Esta é Emily, a mulher de Sam... Ah; e aqui está Claire, sua filha. — As duas mulheres sorriram amavelmente, e Emily falou num inglês com forte sotaque e misturando algumas palavras gregas:

— Como está?

Enquanto falava, a filha permanecia calada a seu lado, observando Isabella de cima abaixo, parando os olhos nos lindos e fartos cabelos loiros da moça.

— Estou muito feliz em conhecer a todos.

— Sam, por favor, leve as malas da srta. Isabella para seu quarto.

— Você nunca teve intenção de me mandar para um hotel, não é? — perguntou Isabella, algum tempo depois, quando estavam tomando uma limonada gelada, com limões colhidos no próprio pomar da casa.

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Depois acrescentou:

— E também nunca tive intenção de transformar você numa das modelos da loja...

Silêncio. Isabella apertou entre as mãos o copo gelado.

— Então, por que estou aqui? — perguntou ela friamente.

— Não continue esta ridícula farsa — interrompeu ele, impaciente. — Você sabia muito bem quando aceitou a oferta que eu tinha muito a ver com sua vinda para cá.

— Sim, sabia que você fora o homem que tinha me oferecido o lugar, é claro.

— E também sabia o que eu queria.

"Eu sabia principalmente o que eu queria", pensou ela. Mas respondeu em voz alta:

— Se não me quer para apresentar os modelos, como o sr. Volturi me disse, não me resta outra coisa senão voltar imediatamente para a Inglaterra. Eu disse a você claramente que nunca me tornaria seu "travesseiro amigo", e estava sendo sincera.

Isabella estava agora muito corada e Edward fez um gesto impaciente que poderia significar que ele sabia que estava derrotado. Entretanto, ainda lançou mão de todo o seu charme. Ela escutava, imaginando quanto sua prima teria arrancado dele, enquanto fora sua amante. Pois sua generosidade parecia ilimitada, e Bella tinha que admitir que a maioria das mulheres ficaria tentada Edward ofereceu-lhe uma vila, toda mobiliada ao gosto dela, um carro, roupas, jóias.

— Mas, minha querida, a princípio gostaria que morasse em minha casa, pois há muito que ela sente falta de uma senhora, reinando por aqui. Se algum dia um de nós quiser sua liberdade, você terá sua própria vila, que poderá usar ou vender, de acordo com sua vontade.

Ela escutou, tranqüila, as mãos crispadas no colo, esperando que ele acabasse de falar. Depois encarou-o com coragem, e disse:

— Edward, é casamento ou nada!

Ele ficou em silencio por um tempo, antes de responder:

— Está me propondo casamento? Já tive essa impressão no carro, durante a viagem para cá.

O rubor no rosto de Bella estava agora mais forte, e também a admiração nos olhos de Edward.

— Não é muito amável você falar uma coisa destas — respondeu ela, afinal. — Nunca sonharia em pedir um homem em casamento.

— Mas foi exatamente o que fez.

Ela balançou a cabeça e uma pequena ruga apareceu em sua testa.

— Talvez fosse melhor mudarmos de assunto, Edward.

— Não, isso precisa ser decidido agora mesmo!

— Se você realmente se importasse comigo, ia querer me transformar em sua esposa. — Isabella olhou pensativa para o jardim, onde uma enorme primavera roxa toda florida subia pelas paredes laterais da casa. O rosto dela estava na sombra de uma enorme videira, que cobria o terraço onde eles estavam sentados. Mas alguns raios de sol conseguiam penetrar, iluminando a sua cabeleira dourada e criando um halo à sua volta.

A ruga na testa de Edward traía sua preocupação, e era visível que estava impressionado pela beleza perfeita daquela jovem à sua frente.

— Se eu me importasse... — repetiu ele, depois de um minuto que pareceu uma hora para Isabella. Ele parecia atônito, sem saber como agir, pois nunca estivera numa situação dessas. No seu relacionamento com mulheres, nunca tivera que enfrentar esse novo fato, que era o amor! — Exatamente o quanto eu me importo... — ele repetiu, mais para si mesmo do que para Isabella, que logo percebeu. Quase sem fôlego, ela ficou esperando que ele decidisse.

Mas só muito mais tarde teve a resposta. Ela e Edward jantaram romanticamente à luz de velas, com a mais fina prataria e os mais delicados cristais. Uma musica suave completava aquele ambiente de luxo e bom gosto. Depois do jantar, sentaram-se no terraço, onde tomaram café e licores. A lua cheia derramava sua luz sobre as montanhas em volta e sobre o mar ao longe, enquanto nuvens carregadas apareciam no horizonte. As cigarras faziam sua algazarra e um burro zurrava. Bella, tensa e atenta, pensava se estaria correndo algum perigo com Edward e por quanto tempo ele concordaria com o jogo dela. Ele era um grego, e sua raça era conhecida como sendo uma das mais amorosas do mundo. Que ele tinha um temperamento apaixonado ela sabia, pois sentira isso inúmeras vezes em seus beijos. E agora ela estava na casa dele... à sua mercê! É claro que estava se arriscando muito!

Mas sua ansiedade não durou, pois logo que terminaram de tomar os licores, ele lhe falou, com rispidez:

— Vamos caminhar um pouco, Isabella... e conversar.

Não houve conversa nos primeiros minutos. Logo que se afastaram da casa, Edward parou ao lado de uma árvore e, tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

— Edward... está me machucando! — protestou ela, quando conseguiu tomar um pouco de fôlego. — Está ferindo meus lábios. — Afastou-se dele, mas não muito. Novamente Edward tomou posse daquela boca, querendo mostrar a ela quem era o dono. Ela estremeceu nos braços dele, fez uma tentativa de se libertar, mas ele a deteve, e falou-lhe, com voz rouca, que traía uma profunda emoção — Bella... uma vez você me disse que se casaria comigo. Quer se casar comigo, meu amor? — Seus lábios roçavam o rosto de Bella, que sentia o hálito quente e perfumado dele, junto a ela.

— Você me ama? — perguntou ela, apesar de saber que era uma pergunta inútil.

— Eu a adoro! Meu grande, meu único amor... diga que se casará comigo!

— Eu me casarei com você, Edward — murmurou ela, triunfante. Vingança! Aquela palavra apareceu à sua frente em letras enormes e encheu o céu crivado de estrelas. Ela humilharia este homem sem piedade**! **

O casamento foi um brilhante acontecimento social, com muitos amigos de Edward presentes, todos lhe dando os parabéns pela maravilhosa jovem que ele havia escolhido para esposa. Quanto às mulheres, algumas estavam encantadas por ele ter resolvido aderir ao casamento, enquanto outras olhavam com inveja para a linda noiva. Vestida de branco, num modelo de renda perfeitamente cortado, mandado vir diretamente de Londres para ela, era a imagem da pureza e da perfeição. O rosto de Edward revelava o orgulho e o grande amor que enchia seu coração.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, eles voltaram de braços dados, a pé.

Para Bella, era um dia de completo triunfo... mas seus pensamentos persistiam em voltar para aquela tarde distante no tempo, em que ela passeava no bosque, segurando a mão de Edward, procurando desesperadamente que ele percebesse que ela existia... Ela o amara então, com pureza e ingenuidade, o amor de uma menina começando a se tornar mulher. Lembrava-se com nitidez dos braços dele envolvendo seu corpo magro e imaturo, um corpo vestido com roupas grandes demais para ela, roupas velhas que muitas vezes a fizeram chorar de vergonha. Edward, a quem ela dedicara todo o amor que mantinha represado em seu coraçãozinho a desprezara, a olhara com maldade, a entregara a seus algozes. Tinha até recomendado que lhe dessem uma surra! Ela era insignificante, feia até, enquanto Tanya era linda...

A recepção acabou, enfim, e Bella achou-se só com o marido. Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos escuros, que revelavam adoração e desejo.

— Que dia mais cansativo! — exclamou, tomando-a nos braços. — Nunca me aborreci tanto... e nunca mais farei isto por ninguém!

Palavras que qualquer noiva adoraria ouvir, pensou Bella, e pela primeira vez, ela sentiu uma ponta de remorso. Pois, para uma noiva, a prova de amor de seu noivo é como néctar e ambrosia misturados. Mas o remorso passou rápido, pois ela perseguia uma meta, que precisava ser alcançada a qualquer preço!

— Meu amor, eu a adorarei até o dia da minha morte, faço este juramento a você, no dia de nosso casamento. — Palavras carinhosas, pronunciadas com profunda emoção. Depois, Edward inclinou-se e beijou-a com uma ternura que nunca tinha sentido por mulher alguma em sua vida. — Quando penso agora, não consigo entender como eu desejei você de outra maneira a não ser como minha esposa, uma esposa que vou amar e respeitar para sempre. Uma esposa que vai compartilhar das minhas alegrias e também das minhas tristezas, se houver alguma. Diga que me ama, meu amor, não ouço estas palavras de seus lábios com muita constância...

— Eu o amo, Edward — ela murmurou ternamente, mas logo afastou-se dele, mordendo os lábios. Apesar de todo o seu ódio, ela detestava mentir.

— Amanhã começaremos nosso cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas. Será uma viagem que jamais esqueceremos!

Os dois iam pernoitar na vila e no dia seguinte embarcariam no _Nereus, _o luxuoso iate de Edward.

— Estou ansiosa por isto, Edward — disse ela, com uma leve tensão na voz, que Edward imediatamente percebeu.

— Está se sentindo bem, minha adorada?

Ela levantou os lindos olhos castanhos para ele.

— O dia foi excitante demais para mim. Sinto-me completamente exausta!

Ele pareceu decepcionado.

— Logo vai se sentir melhor...

— Edward, você se importaria se eu dormisse sozinha esta noite? — O rosto dele mostrou todo o seu desapontamento, mas não havia irritação em seus olhos apaixonados.

— Se é isto o que você quer, Bella...

— Como você é bom! Querido, não sabe como estou agradecida!

O começo da tortura, pensou ela meia hora mais tarde, de pé, ao lado da cama... a imensa cama de casal... enquanto escutava os passos agitados do marido, no quarto ao lado. A porta entre os apartamentos deles estava fechada e.., trancada, pela mão de Bella... Sim, o começo da tortura. Edward estava apaixonado... perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e, assim Bella teria poderes de fazê-lo sentir toda a humilhação e abandono que ele merecia! Quanto tempo ela conseguiria manter esta farsa, naturalmente não lhe ocorreu. Mas já sabia a resposta que lhe daria, no dia em que ele não conseguisse mais agüentar esta situação. Sim, tinha a resposta que seria o coroamento de sua vingança. .

NA:

Bella está mesmo decidida a se vingar pelas humilhações sofridas na adolescência.

O motivo de não ter atualizado é que eu acordo todos os dias as 4:40 da manhã para o trabalho e a tarde eu tenho curso de línguas e a noite tenho faculdade. Eu chego quase uma da manhã em casa ou seja, não tenho tempo nenhum, o que sobra de tempo eu durmo.

Eu fico desanimada é com os poucos comentários que a fic está recebendo quando eu vejo no meu email os favoritos, os alertas, e as visitas que a fic esta recebendo.

Se os leitores fantasmas aparecerem eu terei motivos para postar mesmo que seja quando eu chegar da faculdade.


	9. capitulo sete

Capitulo sete

O começo da tortura, pensou ela meia hora mais tarde, de pé, ao lado da cama... A imensa cama de casal... Enquanto escutava os passos agitados do marido, no quarto ao lado. A porta entre os apartamentos deles estava fechada e.., trancada, pela mão de Bella... Sim, o começo da tortura. Edward estava apaixonado... Perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e, assim Bella teria poderes de fazê-lo sentir toda a humilhação e abandono que ele merecia! Quanto tempo ela conseguiria manter esta farsa, naturalmente não lhe ocorreu. Mas já sabia a resposta que lhe daria, no dia em que ele não conseguisse mais agüentar esta situação. Sim, tinha a resposta que seria o coroamento de sua vingança.

O lindo iate branco estava ancorado, ao lado de pequenos caíques e de outras embarcações igualmente luxuosas, mas menores do que ele. Já a bordo, Bella e Edward observavam Paul, um dos homens da tripulação, ocupados com as cordas, enquanto gritava ordens a outro marinheiro.

— Bem, meu amor... — falou Edward, enquanto passava o braço sobre os ombros da esposa, — este é o começo de uma maravilhosa vida em comum. O sol tão claro neste céu sem nuvens parece estar brilhando para nós dois. — Ele falava ternamente, os olhos apaixonados pousados nela, enquanto as mãos acariciavam os braços nus, tão suavemente quanto à brisa que soprava. Apesar de tudo, Edward não conseguiu escapar daquele cenário mágico e, mais uma vez, sentiu uma ponta de remorso... Que encantamento, se estivesse apaixonada pelo marido! Realmente, seria uma lua-de-mel inesquecível, como Edward prometera. Mas, na verdade, aquela lua-de-mel seria inesquecível para Edward, pois seria uma farsa do começo ao fim!

A primeira parada foi na ilha de Samotrácia, onde Edward apontou para ela a Montanha da Lua, antes mesmo de desembarcarem.

— Pensei que poderíamos visitar o santuário — Edward lhe disse, e isto era conveniente para Bella, que sempre tivera interesse pela civilização da antiga Grécia, ou melhor, desde que pusera os olhos no retrato de Edward, mostrado pela prima.

— Será maravilhoso! — Precisava parecer encantada e apaixonada, pois planejara que o castigo seria gradual, e que ele não perceberia a princípio que alguma coisa estava errada. Bella queria que o desapontamento precedesse o sofrimento e o sofrimento precedesse a humilhação

— Tenho certeza de que você adorará!

— Você já conhece todos estes lugares? Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Tenho estado muito ocupado com os negócios a maior parte do tempo, Isabella. Mas, de agora em diante, vou reservar tempo para as viagens, pois não quero abandonar minha mulherzinha. — Ele disse essas últimas palavras com os olhos carregados de ternura, e, naquele momento, era um homem muito feliz. Bella sentiu seu poder sobre ele aumentar. Quanto mais feliz Edward se sentisse agora, mais miserável se sentiria depois!

O santuário ficava em um vale cortado por riachos que agora estavam secos, as encostas dos montes que o cercavam estavam cobertas de oliveiras, e, bem no alto, ficava a antiga cidade de Samotrácia, aquecendo-se à luz do sol. Depois de visitarem as ruínas dos templos e outros edifícios, Bella e Edward apreciaram a vista magnífica.

— Tudo isto... — Bella falou, enquanto fazia um gesto largo com a mão — para os deuses!

— Nós éramos pagãos — brincou ele. — E, naturalmente, oferecíamos o que tínhamos de melhor aos deuses.

— Acredito que a famosa _Vitória Alada _foi encontrada nesta ilha — comentou Bella.

— Tem razão. Foi um francês que a encontrou, infelizmente, e a enviou para o Louvre, onde está até hoje.

— Exibida com destaque — ela acrescentou, e Edward concordou. — Entretanto, uma estátua tão bela e famosa deveria estar em seu próprio país.

— Fico satisfeito que também ache isto. Mas, apesar disto, como tantas outras descobertas importantes, ela está tão longe de seu país.

— Não entendo como os gregos permitiram que tantos tesouros seus fossem roubados.

— Bem, parece que houve um tempo em que as pessoas podiam fazer o que lhes desse vontade. Mas hoje em dia ninguém mais pode levar nossos tesouros.

— Podemos subir aquele monte? — perguntou ela, quando Edward finalmente sugeriu que fossem embora do santuário. — Gostaria de me sentar no mesmo lugar onde Poseidon sentou-se, assistindo à guerra fria — falou ela, rindo. Mas percebeu que Edward a olhava, retendo o fôlego, encantado pela beleza daquela que era agora sua esposa.

— Não há dúvidas de que você estudou muito bem sua lição — gracejou finalmente. — Onde e quando você leu sobre tudo isto?

— A maior parte nos livros da biblioteca. — A segunda parte da resposta a deixou silenciosa alguns instantes, pois tinha se interessado pela Grécia desde aqueles anos longínquos. — Acho que comecei a me interessar pela Grécia, seu povo, seus deuses e seus heróis quando tinha dezesseis anos e meio...

Edward a olhava agora atentamente, não compreendendo bem por que a voz dela sumira repentinamente.

— Conte — ele pediu. — Você tinha dezesseis anos e meio. E onde morava? Conte mais sobre sua vida, Bella. Sei tão pouco sobre você. Nós nos casamos tão depressa, não é?

— Três dias depois de eu ter chegado aqui.

— Três dias! — ele repetiu. — Nós não chegamos a conviver quinze dias, desde que nos conhecemos. — Ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois continuou: — Será delicioso descobrirmos coisas um sobre o outro, minha adorada. Quer mesmo subir até lá? — ele perguntou, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

— Gostaria muito.

— O que você desejar — ele disse, galante. — Este dia é seu.

Não foi senão depois de alcançarem o pico e estarem apreciando o Monte Athos, ao longe, que Edward voltou ao assunto da adolescência dela.

— Nesta época eu estava em casa, ajudando no serviço doméstico — disse Bella afinal, percebendo que não conseguiria evitar a curiosidade dele.

— Com seus pais. — Não era uma pergunta, e Edward parecia aceitar o fato de que ela vivera sempre com os pais. — Então você não trabalhava fora, não naquela época?

— Não, não naquela época. Somente mais tarde, depois de fazer o curso de secretariado.

— Você deveria ter sido treinada para ser modelo.

— Você acha? — ela falou, achando graça. Imaginou então o que ele diria se ela lhe confessasse que naquele tempo, era ainda a insignificante Marie Denali, ignorada e não muito bem-educada. — Eu acho que naquele tempo eu era um completo desastre.

— Absurdo! Deve ter sido uma adorável garota e muito inteligente, também! — Ele parou de falar e a olhou, encantado. — Não tem uma foto daquele tempo?

— Devo ter... Eu acho. — Ela possuía somente aquela que mostrara a Alice.

— Você acha? — falou ele, intrigado. — Deve saber se tem ou não retratos de sua meninice.

— Se eu tiver, está em casa.

— Em casa?

— Quero dizer, na Inglaterra. Ainda tenho algumas coisas lá.

— Então precisa mandar buscar.

Edward sabia algumas poucas coisas sobre a sua vida, que ela contara a ele. Pensava que o casal que a tornara sua herdeira fosse constituído por seus pais. Não que ela tivesse mentido sobre isso, mas concluíra, por várias coisas que ela lhe contara. Bella não podia dizer a ele que crescera em casa dos tios, porque poderia colocar-se eventualmente em dificuldades.

— Ainda tenho a minha casa — ela lhe disse. — Penso que deveria vendê-la... Ou talvez conservá-la por mais algum tempo — corrigiu, pensando que, depois da separação, poderia desejar voltar para lá. Pois não havia a menor dúvida de que não viveria com Edward, depois de ter se vingado como queria.

NA: finalmente consegui postar esse capitulo. Hoje é o meu dia de folga e consegui um tempinho para postar, o capitulo sete, eu aproveitei e deixei o capitulo oito pronto que será postado no domingo bem cedo ou à noite .

Eu realmente espero que comentem e me diga o que acharam, eu estou adaptando uma nova fic quando ela tiver terminada eu vou começar a postá-la, talvez diariamente.

Ela é muito boa.

E eu gostaria de sugerir que os leitores que não tem conta se inscrevessem no site, assim eu poderia responder os comentários com mais rapidez.

Beijos.


	10. capitulo oito

**Obrigada a Caroline Evans potter, eu upei o outro arquivo é que eu o salvei errado.**

**Beijos.**

**:D**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**E**m seguida visitaram a ilha de Lesbos. Depois rumaram pelo mar tranqüilo para a ilha de Andros. Bella continuava a repelir o marido. As desculpas eram variadas. Uma vez explicava que estava se sentindo desorientada, outra que seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Ele tinha que lhe dar tempo.

— Bella— o disse já exasperado, — o que há com você? Você é uma moça inteligente, sensível e que compreende as coisas...

— Naturalmente, Edward — e ela interrompeu-o, com a voz falsamente trêmula, — mas casamento é... É uma mudança muito drástica para mim.

— Você sabia que haveria uma mudança!

— Acho que você é muito malvado.

— Você me ama?

— Sabe muito bem que sim.

Edward mordeu os lábios, confuso, e ela teve vontade de rir. Ele estava na palma de suas mãos... E era ali que ela o deixaria ficar.

— Minha adorada, deixe que eu lhe ensine... Prometo ser terno e paciente. Meu amor, eu preciso tanto de você!

Ela então o abraçou e encostou seu rosto no dele.

— Eu o estou ferindo muito, querido Edward? — murmurou. — Não quero fazê-lo sofrer!

Ele a beijou carinhosamente, antes de afastá-la um pouco e olhá-la nos olhos.

— Sim, Isabella, você está me fazendo sofrer demais. Não, isto não é verdade — ele corrigiu. — Estou desapontado, como você pode muito bem imaginar. Eu queria que nossa lua - de mel fosse cem por cento perfeita, e que pudéssemos nos lembrar dela com saudades até ficarmos velhinhos... Mas está sendo estragada, pois já perdemos quatro dias!

— Se tiver paciência por mais algum tempo, Edward — pediu ela, — tudo ficará maravilhoso entre nós.

— Paciência? Por quanto tempo mais? — Ela virou-se para ele.

— Você só se casou comigo por causa disso?

Edward a olhou completamente atônito, sem conseguir articular palavra durante alguns minutos. Depois respondeu com franqueza:

— Foi uma das razões. Não é uma coisa tão absurda que um homem queira fazer amor com a sua mulher! Especialmente quando acabou de se casar!

— Temos toda a vida diante de nós...

— Mas nada substituirá esta lua-de-mel — interrompeu-o, e não havia dúvidas da angústia em sua voz. — Fiz tudo o que podia para torná-la perfeita...

— Exceto ter um pouco de paciência — disse ela impensadamente.

— Paciência! Já perguntei uma vez. Por quanto tempo mais? — Ela segurou o rosto com as mãos e estremeceu. No mesmo instante seu marido a estava abraçando e pedindo perdão.

— Minha querida, meu amor, perdão! Mas veja, minha adorada, não consigo compreender.

— Só porque as outras mulheres que teve eram... eram...

—... devassas, creio. E você é tão pura e inocente! Que bruto que eu sou, sem a menor sensibilidade. Você me perdoa, minha alma?

— É lógico que sim, Edward! Oh, abrace-me bem apertado meu amor!

Por um longo tempo ele a abraçou docemente, mas dentro dela só havia um ódio que a queimava toda, e o orgulho da vitória. Como ele estava dócil e humilde!

Só mais tarde Bella descobriu como conhecia mal seu marido, e como ele tinha herdado a dureza de seus ancestrais pagãos!

Já haviam passado pela ilha de Mykonos, e se dirigiam para a ilha desabitada de Delfos, berço dos gêmeos Apolo e Artemis. A lenda dizia que a mãe deles, Leto, perseguida pela serpente Piton, tinha procurado abrigo na ilha, sendo protegida por Poseidon, e, assim, Artemis e seu irmão Apolo tinham nascido em segurança naquele lugar, que se tornou tão sagrado para os gregos que não era permitido a ninguém nascer ou morrer em seu solo.

Edward deixou o iate ancorado em Mykonos e levou Bella para Delfos em um caíque, aportando numa pequena enseada, pois o _meltemi, _o vento das ilhas, estava soprando forte, castigando o mar que batia violentamente nas pedras. Logo eles se viram entre as ruínas milenares, colunas caídas e templos arruinados, construídos em honra ao dourado deus do sol, Apolo, cujo culto era muito importante, tanto ali como em Delfos, onde mais tarde ele matou a serpente Piton, que havia perseguido tão impiedosamente sua mãe Leto.

Bella estava maravilhada e por algum tempo se esqueceu completa-mente de sua obsessão, tornando-se a noiva exuberante, com que sonhava seu marido atormentado. Ele imediatamente reagiu à sua alegria, acompanhando-a sem restrições pelas caminhadas e subidas ao Monte Cynthus, a fim de terem uma vista melhor das ilhas vizinhas de Mykonos e Rhenae.

— Oh, Edward! — exclamou ela, radiante, quando finalmente pararam para descansar. — Adorei cada minuto deste passeio!

— Eu também — concordou ele, animado por vê-la feliz.

Ela percebeu que Edward estava completamente à sua mercê, e, por um instante, enfraqueceu seu desejo de vingança. Mas logo a lembrança de sua humilhação quando era uma menina ingênua é indefesa reapareceu diante de seus olhos, com todo o terror que sentira ao ficar sozinha e desamparada no mundo, sem dinheiro e sem amigos.

Lembrou-se do momento em que despertara no hospital e da profunda angústia que sentira quando lhe disseram que estava desfigurada. Lembrou-se ainda daqueles longos e sombrios meses que passara no hospital, sofrendo sucessivas operações, até que finalmente o cirurgião se sentisse satisfeito com o resultado.

Ninguém a visitara durante aquele tempo terrível e aparentemente sem fim. Não recebera flores, frutas ou chocolates, como os outros pacientes, a não ser o que era dividido com ela por compaixão, ao verem aquela menina, quase uma criança, ali sozinha, com o rosto deformado.

— Vamos agora? — disse ele, interrompendo suas recordações. — O mar está ficando cada vez mais bravo.

— Vamos então. — Estendeu a mão longa e branca para a mão bronzeada e forte de seu marido, e ficou de pé com o apoio dele. Com um dedo, ele levantou seu queixo.

— Eu a amo, Bella— sussurrou, apaixonado, os olhos verdes cheios de amor. — Minha amada, vamos ser felizes. Vamos tentar tornar a lua-de-mel verdadeira, esta noite.

Ela afastou-se, muito tensa, e percebeu imediatamente um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Sob o bronzeado do rosto, viu que ele empalidecia que seus olhos perderam o carinho, a boca tornou-se dura.

— Ainda não me sinto preparada — disse ela. — Vai ter que esperar um pouco mais.

Desta vez não houve resposta e, enquanto caminhavam para o famoso Terraço dos Leões, Bella olhou para ele e estremeceu, ao ver seu rosto sério e misterioso. Ela nunca tinha visto aquela expressão dura e impiedosa. Sem entender por que, sentiu medo. Repetia para si mesma que ele estava na palma de sua mão. Era um brinquedo dócil, ela não precisava ter receio. O amor de Edward por ela era enorme e profundo e tudo o que ele aspirava no presente era fazê-la feliz, satisfazer a seus mínimos desejos. Naturalmente chegaria o dia em que as coisas iam se definir, mas certamente não era ainda hora. E mesmo quando ela chegasse, Bella estava determinada a fazer com que ele se humilhasse, pois tudo o que queria era rir na cara dele!

O caíque os esperava e embarcaram em silêncio. O mar encapelado assustou Isabella, pois a pequena embarcação jogava de um lado para o outro. Mas ela não ousou segurar a mão do marido, à procura de proteção, ou mesmo olhar para ele, esperando as palavras de conforto.

Repentinamente, Isabella, percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado!

Bella estava de pé, no meio da cabina, vestida numa fina camisola de rendas e musselina. O decote era ousado, revelando o colo perfeito, e a fazenda leve modelava os contornos de seu belo corpo. Ela voltou-se para o espelho... E gostou do que viu. A sorte havia batido em sua porta, no dia em que foi atropelada pelo ônibus, embora não pudesse adivinhar isso naquela hora. Achava-se tão feia e pensava que para ela não haveria esperanças. Mas o cirurgião havia lhe dito que sua estrutura óssea era perfeita, e assim ele a tinha tornado muito mais bela ainda do que sua prima, a quem ela tantas vezes invejara.

Os pensamentos de Bella foram interrompidos quando a porta da cabina foi aberta pelo marido, vestido com um robe preto e verde, segurando o cinto como os gregos costumavam segurar seu _komboli, _agitando as pontas.

— Quer alguma coisa? — perguntou ela, imperturbável.

Ele não disse nada, mas deu um passo para a frente... e fechou a porta atraía de si, fazendo com que Bella estremecesse. Seus olhos verdes observaram sem pressa a figura adorável da esposa, sob o tecido fino que mais mostrava do que escondia seu corpo sensual. Imediatamente ela percebeu que estava perdendo o controle da situação e sentiu os cabelos se arrepiarem. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela mesma se surpreendera com sua voz controlada.

— Se quero alguma coisa? — disse ele, a tensão envolvendo todo o seu corpo forte. — Acho que a primeira coisa a fazer é conversar, mas não tenho certeza.

Não tinha certeza! Que coisa inacreditável ouvir dele uma afirmação destas! Bella baixou os olhos para que ele não visse o fulgor que os iluminava. A satisfação de fazê-lo chegar a esse ponto de insegurança era enorme!

— Está um pouco tarde para conversarmos — disse ela. Mas notou imediatamente os sinais de impaciência naqueles olhos torturados.

— Não vim só para conversar, Isabella... — Ele aproximou-se dela, os braços estendidos. — Minha Isabella, eu a amo tanto, preciso de seu amor, meu anjo. Venha, sente-se a meu lado, e vamos conversar com calma.

Mas Bella abanou a cabeça. Sentia um grande desapontamento, pois sabia que o desenlace viria muito antes do que planejara. Pensou poder torturá-lo vagarosamente, enquanto Edward esperava em vão que suas pretensas inibições desaparecessem, sofrendo cada dia, até a humilhação final. Gostaria que ele pouco a pouco fosse percebendo que a esposa que amava tão apaixonadamente não o amava, nunca o havia amado. Esta revelação seria o golpe final, pondo por terra toda aquela imunda arrogância, todo aquele convencimento! Contaria a ele que havia se casado por causa do seu dinheiro.

— Ainda não estou pronta para ser sua mulher, Edward — disse afinal. — Já lhe disse isso. — Será que ele agora a deixaria em paz e voltaria para a sua cabina, onde ia ficar rolando na cama, sem sono, querendo descobrir o que estava errado em seu casamento?

Mas ele não se mexeu. Em vez disto, sentou-se numa cadeira, os olhos fixos no rosto da esposa, observando-a intensamente. Enquanto a olhava, a expressão de seu belo rosto transformou-se e Bella sentiu-se gelada por dentro. Pois via, sem sombras de dúvida, um brilho de crueldade, o maxilar apertado, a boca dura. As narinas dele se abriram... Como as de um animal selvagem, observando sua presa.

— Quando você estará pronta para ser minha mulher, Isabella? — ele perguntou, em voz baixa mas carregada de ameaças. — Agora já estamos casados há uma semana.

Ela encolheu os ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse nenhuma importância.

— Uma semana não é nada, Edward — disse, protestando suavemente, com uma ponta de censura na voz. — Não sou a primeira noiva a ter este tipo de problemas.

— É verdade — respondeu ele, no mesmo tom de voz. — Mas garanto que é a primeira que se preocupa tão pouco com isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Não duvido — respondeu. — E não vejo por que tenho que ficar chorando por causa de meus problemas.

— Problemas, hein? — repetiu, sombrio. — Então admite ter problemas?

— Sou honesta em reconhecer que minha relutância não é normal. — E depois, procurando falar com ele carinhosamente, para conseguir protelar o desencadeamento final e gozar o espetáculo da agonia do homem que fora tão insensível com ela, disse com ternura: — Querido Edward, por favor, tente compreender. É tão difícil para mim, especialmente quando eu o amo tanto...

— Ama? — disse ele, e aquela palavra parecia vir do fundo de seu coração dolorido. — Isabella, minha adorada esposa, isto é mesmo verdade? Diga novamente que me ama, mas me olhando bem nos olhos... pois eu agora duvido que você realmente me ame.

Então ele estava sofrendo! Ela o olhou fixamente e viu o tormento naqueles olhos verdes, a esperança afinal desaparecendo. Todo o seu corpo foi envolvido pelo êxtase da vitória. Repetiu a declaração, mas não teve forças para enfrentar os olhos dele.

— Eu o amo, querido Edward. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência...

— Por quanto tempo, Isabella? Por quanto tempo?

— Mais uma semana, um mês, talvez até...

— Um ano... dois anos... dez anos! — Ele perdia o autocontrole rapidamente, e Bella percebeu tarde demais que não havia representado tão bem o seu papel. Não entendia por quê. Tinha ensaiado tantas vezes!

— Não fique zangado comigo! — implorou. — Já estou bastante infeliz com tudo isso. — Mas imediatamente percebeu que aquelas palavras soavam completamente falsas.

— Está infeliz? — E ele a olhou com ceticismo. Abruptamente levantou-se, sua altura dominando a cabina. A arrogância voltara, expulsando o sofrimento de seus olhos. Novamente as narinas se dilataram e a expressão impiedosa dominou seu rosto bonito. — Acha que pode comparar seu sofrimento com o inferno que tenho passado?

— Mas isto pode ser medido? Edward, não olhe para mim deste jeito! Você... você me assusta.

— Assusta? Por que, Isabella? — Ele parecia surpreso com a afirmação dela. Bella percebeu, então, que a violência era tão natural nele que nem ao menos percebia que possuía esta característica.

— Você... você é diferente... — Ele ficou sério.

— Diferente, como?

— Você parece ser... ser muito cruel... — Por alguma razão, Bella sentia que agora toda aquela encenação era dolorosa para ela também.

Arrependimento e dor voltaram ao rosto do marido, que novamente lhe falou com ternura e compaixão!

— Cruel, Isabella? — Balançou a cabeça, como se abominasse esta idéia. — Não, isto não, minha querida.

Minha querida... Ela novamente sentia-se confiante, a coragem voltando.

— Talvez eu esteja enganada, então. Mas por favor, Edward, deixe-me agora. Estou realmente muito cansada.

— Esta é a nossa lua-de-mel — disse ele, e havia um lampejo de raiva e impaciência em sua voz. — Mas até agora não passou de uma farsa.

Foi isto exatamente o que eu planejei, pensou Isabella, satisfeita.

— Você é tão impaciente...

— Você teima em repetir isso — interrompeu ele, exasperado. — Impaciente? Do que pensa que eu sou feito?

Ela estava agora consciente do silêncio, que lhe parecia sufocante. Estava também consciente dos sons que vinham lá do lado de fora... o som das ondas batendo no casco do iate, fiapos de música de uma _bouzauki _a bordo de outro barco ancorado no porto, ali perto.

— Não posso ser sua mulher, Edward...

— Conte para mim — começou ele, não tentando mais esconder sua revolta. — Pensava mesmo em um casamento platônico?

— Naturalmente que não, mas...

— Então, que história é esta? — perguntou Edward, chegando mais perto dela. — Você fala de amor, mas fica indiferente até a uma carícia. — Repentinamente, ele deu uma gargalhada, tão dolorida que ela sentiu que os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiavam de medo. — Amor! Estou começando a duvidar que você saiba o que isto quer dizer!

— Então, por que eu me casaria com você? — perguntou ela, impressionada por aparentar tanta calma quando seus nervos estavam em pedaços.

— É isto exatamente o que pretendo descobrir — disse ele, com os dentes cerrados, muito perto dela, sua altura dominando, seus olhos verdes agora duros, encarando a mulher. — Por quê?— perguntou, ríspido. — Por que você quis se casar comigo?

Agora Bella estava realmente assustada, e, para piorar as coisas, não conseguia ordenar seu pensamento para continuar a farsa que havia planejado. O problema é que tinha subestimado a paciência do marido, fazendo com que seu esquema original ruísse. Ele continuava a repetir incessantemente a pergunta, e cada vez havia mais violência em sua voz.

— Nós estávamos apaixonados — ela tentou dizer, mas Edward a interrompeu.

— Responda à minha pergunta! — disse ele, enquanto a sacudia pelos ombros. — Se não pode ver que minha paciência acabou, é uma idiota! Responda, eu exijo!

— Eu me casei por amor.

— Não minta! — Ele a sacudiu novamente, abandonando muito rapidamente o controle. — Agora eu posso perceber que você representou o tempo inteiro, e muito bem por sinal, porque eu fui completamente enganado! — Com grosseria, ele levantou o queixo dela, para poder ler em seus olhos a verdade. — Mas agora quero ter uma explicação. Exijo que me diga a verdadeira razão que a fez se casar comigo!

Bella ficou ali na frente dele, trêmula e pálida, sem conseguir se mover, aprisionada por aquelas mãos fortes, uma nos ombros e a outra segurando seu queixo com brutalidade. Ao perceber que a farsa chegara ao fim, Bella suspirou profundamente. Tinha tentado protelar ao máximo aquele desenlace, pois sonhara com uma tortura lenta, em que ele aos poucos descobrisse que a esposa que adorava não o amava, nunca o havia amado! Pois, se não fosse assim, nunca lhe teria negado seu corpo para selar este amor. Seus planos tinham fracassado e ela se sentia roubada, sentia que todo o seu esforço fora em vão. Mas não, não era bem assim, pois sem dúvida ela o fizera sofrer. E poderia fazê-lo miserável, se continuasse a agir como planejara. Mas precisava reconhecer que o trunfo que guardara tinha de ser jogado agora e infelizmente perderia muito do impacto que ela imaginara.

Mas antes libertou-se das mãos dele, e depois, esfregando o ombro, marcado por seus dedos, falou, com crueldade:

— Eu me casei com você, Edward, por causa do seu dinheiro.

Bella não sabia o que iria acontecer a seguir; sua mente não estava clara. Ela havia imaginado aquela cena centenas de vezes, e nela via seu marido, atônito com a revelação, alquebrado pelo sofrimento; ela o via voltando-lhe as costas e indo para o quarto, com o coração em pedaços, a noite inteira sem dormir. E ela? Bella também não dormiria, mas para gozar a vingança, pensando naquele infeliz homem por algum tempo, e finalmente dormindo o sono dos justos.

Mas Edward ainda estava lá, olhando para ela, e seu rosto era uma máscara impenetrável. O tique-taque do relógio de uma mesinha era o único som no silêncio mortal da cabina. Subitamente, Bella sentiu o desejo histérico de fugir daquele grego, que agora a olhava com uma expressão tão brutal.

— O que foi que você disse? — perguntou ele baixinho.

— Eu acho que você... me ouviu. — Ela agora sentia um medo horrível e a voz estrangulada na garganta. Será que ele a mataria? Olhou à sua volta, procurando uma maneira de fugir dali.

— Por causa do meu dinheiro... — Os olhos verdes extremamente escurecidos soltavam chispas de ódio. — Explique-se melhor, por favor.

Edward agora parecia tão calmo... mas Bella não se deixou enganar. Seu marido estava consumido pelo ódio.

— Explicar? Não sei o que quer dizer.

Edward olhou para ela em silêncio e aqueles minutos lhe pareceram horas.

— Devo então concluir que você sempre pretendeu se casar por dinheiro... que não se importava com quem fosse o homem?

Ela concordou e, com voz rouca, explicou melhor:

— Aconteceu que era você — disse ela, aliviada por sua voz parecer agora mais firme. Não podia deixar que aquele homem a dobrasse. Tal fato não cabia em seu esquema, planejado com tanto cuidado.

— Aconteceu que o idiota fui eu! — repetiu ele e Bella comparou o som de sua voz com o grunhido de um animal selvagem prestes a atacar sua presa. — Sempre teve a certeza de que conseguiria agarrar um milionário!

Bella não negou. Na verdade, não conseguiria dizer nada, pois a garganta estava fechada, o coração batendo furiosamente, o medo envolvendo-a.

— Sempre foi consciente de sua beleza... — continuou ele — provavelmente desde pequena. E planejou usar esta beleza para alcançar seu objetivo.

Ela ficou calada, e como Edward não continuasse a falar, a cabina ficou novamente em silêncio, um silêncio tão dramático que Bella sentia a pele se arrepiar e o coração bater soturnamente em seu peito.

— Então essa sua inibição foi apenas uma encenação? — disse ele afinal, e prosseguiu sem esperar resposta: — O que me deixa intrigado é saber por quanto tempo você esperava me tapear.

Ela encolheu os ombros, fingindo uma displicência que estava longe de sentir.

— Isto tem importância? — perguntou. Por que ele não ia embora? Ela não tinha conseguido humilhá-lo, não o tinha arrasado?

— Não! — Esta única palavra abalou-a como uma chicotada. — Não, isto não importa... não agora... — Os olhos verdes quase negros dele a olhavam febrilmente, a paixão desprezada consumindo-o. — Agora não mais, minha linda esposa.

Ele deixou cair o robe ao chão e o chutou para, o lado. Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados e tentou alcançar a porta. Mas foi impedida e envolvida nos braços de Edward. Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, o corpo dele dominava o seu, e aqueles lábios sensuais esmagavam os seus com toda a crueza pagã dos ancestrais gregos. Bella sentia-se completamente entorpecida, depois de sua inútil tentativa de fuga, e cessou de lutar. Aceitou então o que a fúria irresistível exigia dela. O contato daquele corpo másculo e grande feria sua pele delicada. Os braços dele eram cintas de aço que a esmagavam. A boca ávida, apossando-se da sua com a arrogância dos vitoriosos, dominava-a inteiramente. De repente ele afrouxou o abraço e Bella novamente tentou soltar-se. Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Pode lutar à vontade, minha _Bella_! — exclamou ele, levantando o queixo dela com brutalidade e forçando-a a encará-lo. Ele a manteve assim por um tempo que para ela parecia ser eterno, para que visse bem quem era o senhor.

Bella tentou mover-se e viu um brilho irônico nos olhos dele, que, percebendo agora o medo nos dela, baixou a cabeça e exigiu mais uma vez seus lábios.

Quando Edward finalmente a deixou, Bella recostou-se, sem fôlego, àquele corpo sólido, consciente de que suas pernas estavam a ponto de não agüentar mais o corpo. Ela nunca havia tido uma experiência dessas, e, agora, do fundo de seu coração, desejava nunca ter começado essa aventura. Devia ter pensado melhor nas conseqüências que iria sofrer por ter se casado com Edward por vingança.

— Mas você não está mais lutando! — disse ele, com desprezo. — Ora, ora, não acredito que vá desistir assim tão facilmente... — Seus olhos profundos brilhavam e a boca se entreabriu num leve sorriso. Seus dedos tocaram muito levemente o rosto de Bella e depois desceram pelos ombros, até a curva dos seios. — Eu pensei que você fosse lutar bem mais.

Ela sentia-se consumir pela raiva, que sobrepujou o pavor, e novamente tentou se libertar. Mais uma vez ele riu e Bella percebeu que ele estava brincando de gato e rato com ela. Sua mão ficou presa entre aqueles dedos longos e fortes; no momento seguinte, arrogantemente, ele a puxou para si. Depois, acariciou lentamente seu pescoço.

Será que ele vai me estrangular?, e depois me jogar no mar?, pensou, e depois falou em voz alta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

— Por favor, vá embora... Saia da minha cabina...

— Está falando com o seu marido — interrompeu-a ele calmamente. — Você quis casamento. Pois é casamento o que vai ter! Agora o palco é meu, minha cara Isabella!

— Não! Oh, por favor, vá embora daqui! Eu não quero... — Não conseguiu continuar e começou a chorar, profundamente envergonhada, mas sem poder reter as lágrimas. — Não me sinto muito bem.

Ele sorriu.

— Vai sentir-se melhor daqui a pouco, meu amor. — Mais uma vez ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou com furor. Bella começou a entrar em pânico. Por isso sua força aumentou e recomeçou a lutar. — Assim é muito melhor.— comentou ele. — Continue lutando; vai ter menos forças para me resistir depois... A vitória será mais doce se eu precisar arrasar sua resistência antes. — Edward calou-se um instante e depois concluiu, como se tivesse pensado naquilo somente naquele momento: — Seu espírito, minha bela e inteligente mulherzinha, será arrasado, mais tarde, devagar ou depressa, dependendo da sua capacidade de resistência.

As lágrimas continuavam a cair sem cessar, e Bella tentou afastá-lo com as mãos. A autopiedade tomou conta dela, excluindo as outras emoções. Esqueceu-se de que tinha pedido tudo aquilo, que havia corrido riscos sem pensar com cuidado nos resultados. Não tinha se preocupado em pensar no ponto de vista do marido e não previra que haveria uma reação da parte dele, nem que fosse somente para preservar seu orgulho. Ela agora só sentia autopiedade, o que levou imediatamente ao ressurgimento do ódio contra Edward Cullen, o homem que causara tanta miséria e dor a Marie Denali.

— Saia! — gritou ela, esmurrando o peito dele com todas as suas forças. — Saia ou eu gritarei tanto que todos os barqueiros aqui do porto virão em meu socorro!

Novamente Edward sorriu, abanando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Você não vai gritar — ele disse com firmeza, e uma onda de resignação a invadiu. Não havia possibilidade de fuga. — Como acabei de dizer, o palco agora é meu. E permanecerá meu até a hora em que eu decidir que esta farsa foi longe demais. Então, fecharei a cortina.

— E quando será isso? — perguntou ela, assustada. Ele a encarou, a expressão endurecida.

— Quando eu me cansar de você e quiser variar. — Bella enrubesceu violentamente.

— Então eu... eu... — Não teve forças para terminar.

— Afinal de contas, você acabou se transformando em minha amante. Eu a terei até encontrar outra mulher que me atraia mais. — Calou-se um instante, e depois prosseguiu, impiedoso: — Mas haverá uma diferença, Isabella. Como meu "travesseiro amigo", você não teria certos privilégios, mas seria regiamente recompensada. Agora, você não gozará de privilégios e não irá embora com nada além do que tinha quando veio. — Sem que ela tivesse tempo de reagir, Edward levantou-a do chão e a carregou como uma boneca. Levou-a para a sua cabina, fechando a porta atrás de si. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, mas Edward estava indiferente à aflição dela. Com um movimento de braço, apagou a luz e a cabina mergulhou numa escuridão total.

NA: Meu Avô morreu semana passada, vitima de atropelamento, na verdade não era atropelamento a causa da morte, mas sim de infecção nos ossos, que ficaram machucados devido ao acidente, o que me indignou não ele ter sido atropelado, o rapaz não viu o meu avô atrás e ele já era muito idoso (89 anos) não percebeu o carro andando, o motorista ofereceu socorro, e levou-o para o hospital, chegando lá os enfermeiros apenas limparam e fizeram um curativo, sem raio x para saber se tinha fraturado, nada! Deram alta, depois de uma semana de febre alta e muita dor eles o encaminharam para um hospital em Brasília o hospital é um caos! tiveram que amputar os dedos dos pés dele mas não adiantou, ele precisava urgente de uma UTI mais não havia vaga, tivemos que entrar com um processo para ele conseguir uma vaga (e tivemos sorte) não adiantou ele morreu sedado.

Toda vez que eu assisto o jornal ou vejo uma noticia na net sobre esses políticos filhos duma mãe que roubam o dinheiro da população eu me sinto revoltada, é pizza é mensalão, é dinheiro na cueca, na meia, só não tem nada nos hospitais, nas escolas, na segurança.

Os prefeitos roubando o dinheiro da merenda das crianças ou deixando de pagar os servidores da cidade.

Onde eu morro é Santo Antonio do Descoberto GO, e pertinho da capital a 1 hora de viagem, se forem no youtube veram como é o centro da cidade "dormitório" esburacada, não há geração de emprego, o que faz com que tenhamos, como no meu caso que trabalhar a 2h e meia de distancia da minha casa, são 5h que eu perco diariamente de condução de casa para o trabalho, por que aqui não tem ou é apenas um salário mínimo, ou é cargo comiciodado, escolhido pelos prefeito ou vereadores. Foi feito concurso publico alguns meses atrás, mas antes desse houve outro, uma golpe para a população, não houve edital, simplesmente colocaram o anuncio do concurso, milhares de pessoas fizeram a inscrição, mas era falso, a "empresa" responsável pela aplicação da prova era fantasma, o dinheiro sumiu, e a população ficou sem o dinheiro da inscrição e com muita revolta mais não fez diferença, afinal o dinheiro depositado na conta "desapareceu" e ninguém foi ressarcido do prejuízo, agora vem as perguntas quem foi o responsável pela divulgação do concurso? quem sacou o dinheiro? quem foram os envolvidos?

?

Lamento muito pelo quase abandono da fic, mas esse mês foi difícil demais para a minha família principalmente para o meu pai. Eu tenho três capítulos prontos que será postados nessa semana, que serão inadiáveis enquanto eu tiver acesso a internet amanha, na quarta e no sábado.

Muitos beijos, para todas vocês.

PS: eu virei tia! a minha Irmã Agatha acabou de ter um bebê, ela é uma fofura toda rosada, aqueles que me acompanham a muito tempo talves se lembrem dela, ela assumiu a minha conta no FF por umas duas semanas quando ocorreu aquele lamentável erro em feitiços de amor, que me acusaram de ter clonado de uma outra adaptadora que alias é ótima.

Bye!


	11. capitulo nove

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**A **aurora atravessou as cortinas, acinzentada e cheia de brumas. Isabella virou a cabeça no travesseiro e mordeu o lábio até sangrar. Edward dormia a seu lado, a respiração irregular combinando com as batidas surdas de seu coração.

Esgueirando-se para fora da cama, Isabella ficou algum tempo de pé, olhando o rosto do homem a quem tanto odiava, e foi invadida por uma onda de amargura. Pois era ele quem dormia agora o sono dos justos e ela quem passara a noite em claro. Paciência! O que faria agora? Recuar, aceitando a derrota, que na verdade fora sua, ou continuar, aceitando uma posição degradante? A decisão não era difícil, pois não tinha o mesmo caráter que Tanya.

Fugir...

Voltando à sua cabina, ela tomou um banho e se vestiu. Depois reuniu os acessórios de toalete e mais algumas roupas, colocando tudo numa maleta. Seu coração estava amargurado, pois revivia aquela noite distante, quando também partira para longe, levando seus trapos, e enfrentando, pobre e só, o mundo desconhecido, com dinheiro para a passagem de trem e uma vaga numa pensão barata.

Sentia que ia chorar, mas agora era o seu coração que sangrava. Em que embrulhada tinha se metido! Que esforço inútil o dela, tentando se vingar do grego, por tudo o que ele a havia feito sofrer! Teria sido bem melhor se tivesse passado uma esponja no passado, pois tudo aquilo acontecera há tanto tempo e sua vida havia se tornado despreocupada e feliz.

Agora teria que voltar, não para recomeçar, é verdade, pois ainda possuía sua casa e Alice ainda estava lá, tomando conta dela. Mas teria que procurar um emprego e dar explicações aos amigos e conhecidos. E Alice? O que pensaria destes acontecimentos lamentáveis? Isabella sabia muito bem que teria uma série de problemas para enfrentar, mas preferia, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, voltar à antiga vida do que permanecer como propriedade de Edward... pois era isso o que seria dali para a frente.

— Pretende ir a algum lugar? — perguntou ele friamente. E Isabella, virando-se, viu que Edward estava encostado ao batente da porta. Ele tinha aberto a porta sem que ela percebesse e os olhos iam de seu rosto para a maleta aberta na cama.

— Vou abandonar você. — Muito pálida mas controlada, Isabella desviou o olhar do rosto irônico do marido. — Vou voltar para casa... para a Inglaterra — acrescentou, ao ver que ele franzia levemente o cenho.

— Acho que não.

Isabella deu meia-volta para encará-lo de frente.

— Não pode me obrigar a ficar com você. Este iate está ancorado e não há força no mundo que me impeça de desembarcar. E é exatamente isto o que pretendo fazer.

Edward deu alguns passos para dentro da cabina.

— Eu fui informado de que você se casou comigo por causa do meu dinheiro. Quanto acha que vai conseguir se me abandonar agora?

— Não estou interessada no seu dinheiro — respondeu ela, e Edward olhou-a, intrigado.

— Uma cavadora de ouro não se regenera em uma noite. Eu gostaria que você me explicasse melhor as coisas.

Isabella deu as costas para ele e afastou as cortinas. O mar estava sereno, espelhando as nuvens cinzentas do céu. Os pequeninos e alegres caíques coloriam a paisagem marinha, e, no porto, homens vestidos de preto, consertavam suas redes de pesca. Um garotinho moreno observava um homem que batia violentamente um polvo nas pedras, para amacíar a carne antes de cozinhá-la. De um veleiro próximo, ela podia escutar risadas bem-humoradas. Um dia comum, com um começo comum...

Mas para ela o dia havia começado bem mais cedo, com a exigência do marido para um ajuste de contas... um amargo ajuste de contas... Seu desejo por ela tinha se transformado numa paixão incontrolável; seu objetivo tinha sido subjugá-la, do mesmo modo que os maridos gregos costumavam subjugar as esposas. Ele tinha vencido e agora, muito arrogante, olhava-a com um brilho orgulhoso no olhar. Isabella percebeu então que o ódio que sentia por ele a consumiria até o final de seus dias. Não poderia esquecer que, por duas vezes na vida tinha sido levada à mais abjeta humilhação por aquele homem...

Assim, não era absurdo que alimentasse um desejo de vingança e que tivesse agarrado a oportunidade quando ela surgira tão inesperadamente. Acreditou que o tivesse na palma da mão, tendo sido iludida por sua bondade aparente, por sua aparente aceitação de que ela não se entregava a ele por causa de inibições. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, ela pensar que poderia controlar aquele homem com tanta facilidade.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Isabella. — Edward ainda a estava olhando, imperturbável, e seus olhos se encontraram quando ela voltou-se para enfrentá-lo. Ainda estava muito pálida e sentia-se embaraçada. Precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para afastar do pensamento a noite de amor que passara com o marido.

— Não tenho vontade de ser uma... uma verdadeira esposa para você — ela respondeu com dificuldade, baixando os olhos enquanto falava.

— Um casamento platônico com um milionário. Era isto o que sempre teve em mente?

Dito daquela maneira, aquilo parecia um absurdo completo, mas, como poderia explicar-lhe sem revelar toda a história e quem era ela? Isto, em nenhum momento Isabella pretendera fazer, pois estava convencida de que, no instante em que soubesse que era ela a insignificante e feia Marie Denali, instantaneamente deixaria de amá-la. E era através de seu amor que pretendia chegar à vingança total; só através deste amor ela poderia castigá-lo.

— Edward — disse ela, tentando manter a calma e a dignidade. — Agora as palavras não são só inúteis como desnecessárias. Nosso casamento foi um erro; quero pôr um fim nele. Por favor, não discuta. Já tomei a decisão.

O rosto dele continuou impenetrável, mas Isabella podia perceber que ele se debatia entre várias emoções: raiva e perplexidade, dor e arrependimento.

— Você quer pôr um fim! E eu? Você não foi honesta comigo. Existe alguma coisa que você não revelou ainda. E eu quero saber o que é! — Suas palavras revelavam agora que, mais que tudo, ele sentia raiva por ela.

— Não quero começar a dar explicações ou discutir com você, Edward. Vou abandoná-lo e não tenho mais nada a dizer.

— Ah, não tem? Mesmo que eu tenha que conservar este barco no mar o resto de minha vida, não vou deixar que você saia daqui!

Movendo-se com rapidez, Edward chegou perto dela e, antes que Isabella pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, estava em seus braços, e ele a beijava com paixão e loucura. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo pescoço e ombros, até os seios rijos, demonstrando, com evidente arrogância, quem era o dono. Quanto mais ela se rebelava, mais ele a beijava e abraçava, pois estava disposto a provar a Isabella que agora não mais seria dominado pelo amor que sentia.

O _Nereus _continuou no mar durante as três semanas seguintes, parando nos portos somente para se reabastecer. A tripulação tinha ordens de não falar com Isabella, nem mesmo uma palavra. Quando estavam no porto, ela era trancada na cabina, de onde saía somente quando o navio estava nó mar, navegando entre as ilhas. Isabella estava furiosa, mas nada que dissesse parecia abalar o marido. Ele continuava autoritário e indiferente umas vezes, arrogante e possessivo outras. Nunca mais teve um gesto terno para com ela, e depois de algum tempo Isabella desconfiou que tinha cometido um erro acreditando que ele algum dia tinha estado apaixonado por ela. Finalmente, ficou plenamente convencida de que a verdadeira razão de ele ter se casado com ela fora o desejo que sentia por seu corpo.

Depois de muitas lágrimas derramadas, Isabella finalmente reconheceu que tinha arruinado sua vida. Estava convencida de que seria obrigada a ficar com o marido indefinidamente, pois ele tinha o poder de manter o barco no mar pelo tempo que quisesse.

— Muita gente mora em barcos. Por que nós também não podemos? — disse ele um dia, quando Isabella comentou que, como não podiam ficar para sempre no mar, ela um dia recuperaria sua liberdade. — Podemos viver assim, anos e anos, se desejarmos.

— Nós? — Ela olhou zangada para ele. — Eu não dei nenhuma opinião sobre isto.

— Assim é que as coisas devem ser. Uma esposa grega, reconhecendo sua posição de inferioridade, curva-se sempre aos desejos do marido.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Eu não sou grega, Edward — disse ela, em voz baixa.

— Você se casou com um grego, portanto vai ter que obedecer aos costumes de meu país. Quanto mais depressa resignar-se ao fato de que eu sou o chefe e de que minha palavra é lei, mais feliz será.

— Não fale em felicidade comigo! Como posso ser feliz nestas circunstâncias?

A revolta dela fez reviver o ódio em Edward. Seus olhos verdes ficaram duros ainda mais gélidos, brilhando intensamente. Pôs-se de pé num salto e a agarrou com brutalidade.

— De quem é a culpa de as coisas estarem como estão? — Ele a sacudiu sem piedade, e sorriu levemente quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela. — Responda! Responda, eu ordeno!

Chocada com aquele tratamento brutal e inesperado, ela ficou calada a princípio; e teria caído se ele não a tivesse amparado.

— Posso me deitar? — Isabella perguntou, e, embora não quisesse, sua voz era agora humilde e suplicante. — Estou me sentindo tonta.

Edward a soltou com violência e ela deitou-se num diva, onde ficou por longo tempo, intrigada por se sentir zonza. Na verdade, era estranho que não conseguisse se sentir melhor agora.

Finalmente Edward convenceu-se de que ela não estava fingindo e tomou seu pulso. Logo uma ruga de preocupação vincou sua testa e ele foi buscar para ela um pouco de conhaque.

— Beba — ordenou, apesar de seus protestos. — Vai acalmar seus nervos.

Então, Edward admitia que ela estava com os nervos em frangalhos? Mas não havia sombra de piedade em seus olhos...

Ela pegou o copo e bebeu, sem forças para enfrentá-lo. Nesse primeiro mês de casamento com aquele homem moreno e arrogante tinha aprendido que a melhor política era a submissão.

— Estou melhor agora — disse ela, respondendo à pergunta silenciosa dos olhos de Edward. — Mas acho que preciso me deitar um pouco...

— Está bem.

Algum tempo depois, quando Isabella olhou pela janela de sua cabina, viu que ele estava no convés tomando sol, vestido com um calção, e lendo tranqüilamente um livro. Ela não conseguia entender como Edward estava tão ajustado ao tipo de vida que estavam levando. Uma ou duas vezes tivera a impressão de que ele estava se aborrecendo e esperava que dissesse que já estava farto de tudo aquilo. Outras vezes ele repetira o que dissera naquele primeiro dia... que puxaria as cortinas do palco quando chegasse a hora. Isabella já tinha perdido a esperança, pois ele agora parecia novamente tranqüilo e satisfeito, lendo e tomando sol o tempo todo. Na verdade, Edward sempre passava algumas horas em terra, quando o _Nereus _aportava em alguma ilha, e possivelmente aquelas escapadas aliviavam a monotonia.

Quanto a Isabella... lia muito também, agradecida pelos livros e revistas que Edward comprava para ela, quando ia à terra. Escreveu algumas cartas, que não podia enviar, com medo de confiá-las a Edward, pois nelas dizia que pretendia voltar à Inglaterra logo que pudesse. Aquilo sugeria que seu casamento fracassara e com isto ela queria prevenir os amigos e evitar perguntas desagradáveis quando finalmente voltasse. A mais longa foi para Alice, a quem contou grande parte do, que acontecera.

"Sou agora uma prisioneira, pois Edward não permite que eu saia do iate. Ele diz que poderá navegar indefinidamente, mas desconfio que ele está se cansando desta vida tão monótona. É também inconcebível que seus negócios possam continuar sem sua supervisão".

Cada dia Isabella escrevia um pouco, esperando pela oportunidade de colocar a carta para Alice.

Um dia ela escutou Edward dizer à tripulação para que escrevessem às esposas avisando que ficariam fora por um bom tempo ainda. Isabella se desesperou, e, mais tarde, quando estavam sozinhos, no luxuoso salão de jantar, falou com Edward:

— Isto é ridículo. Não poderemos ficar eternamente no mar!

— Não? — respondeu ele, imperturbável. — Por que não? Estou muito feliz assim.

— Feliz? — ela respondeu, descrente. — Eu duvido, Edward.

Ele encolheu os ombros, distraído, e Isabella insistiu mais uma vez.

— Isto vai continuar até que você me dê a informação que estou esperando... E tenho a impressão de que não vai demorar muito...

Depois de pensar muito no significado daquelas palavras, Isabella percebeu o que ele quisera dizer. Embora estivesse sozinha na cabina, sentiu o sangue subir-lhe ao rosto.

Edward esperava que ela disse que estava esperando um filho. Depois eles retornariam a Thassos...

"Ele pretende me manter prisioneira indefinidamente, pois sabe que, se eu estiver esperando uma criança, não poderei deixá-lo. Que mente diabólica este homem tem!", pensou.

Depois de passar longas horas desesperada com a situação, uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça.

Isto será a minha chance, ela pensou, os olhos brilhando como há muito tempo não brilhavam. Oh, Edward, você não é tão esperto como imagina!

Na hora do jantar, fingindo uma timidez que ele não conhecia, ela lhe disse:

— Edward... ultimamente tenho me sentido muito cansada. Lembra-se de que quase desmaiei no outro dia?

— Lembro, sim — respondeu ele suavemente. — Você disse que era o calor muito forte.

Isabella concordou, baixando os longos cílios, hipocritamente.

— Eu não acho que foi o... calor... — Afinal de contas, isto não era mentira. Não que ela tivesse algum escrúpulo de mentir, pois estava numa guerra contra seu marido.,

— Entendo — disse ele. — Então está esperando um filho. É isto?

Isabella ficou surpresa com o seu tom frio, pois este assunto deveria ser tratado com mais calor humano. Entretanto, como estava fingindo, as atitudes dele não a afetavam nestas circunstâncias. — Eu... não tenho certeza, mas acho que...

— É muito provável — disse ele, no mesmo tom de voz indiferente. — Sim, estava mesmo esperando por isto. Vamos visitar Rhodes amanhã. E depois voltaremos para casa.

— Não tem medo de que, uma vez em terra, eu fuja de você? — Ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar o alívio e a esperança renascente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, confiante, e depois disse o que ela já esperava ouvir.

— Você não vai conseguir enfrentar este problema sem meu auxílio econômico.

Isabella concordou, sacudindo a cabeça silenciosamente, fingindo estar resignada a continuar com ele.

— Você me tem agora como planejou.

— Sim, agora a sorte virou, não é mesmo, Isabella? Agora quem dá as cartas sou eu.

Isabella ignorou o comentário e perguntou, fingindo preocupação:

— O que acontecerá quando... a criança nascer?

— Se você desejar, estará livre.

— Entendo. E terei que deixar a criança com você?

Por um breve instante, ele pareceu incapaz de responder, mas depois desviou o olhar e respondeu, com voz rouca.

— Esta criança será o preço que você pagará pelo que me fez.

Subitamente, Isabella teve a curiosidade de ver a expressão de seu rosto, pois teve a impressão de que sua voz estava imensamente triste. Será que ele ainda a amava? Parecia impossível... entretanto...

— Espera que eu abandone meu filho? — perguntou Isabella.

Só então ele virou para ela novamente. Não havia o menor sinal de dor em seus olhos.

— Uma mulher da sua laia não quer ficar presa a uma criança — disse ele asperamente. — Vai querer caçar um milionário novamente.

Chocada, desta vez foi Isabella quem desviou o olhar. A rudeza do marido conseguira atingi-la. Por que, discutindo sobre uma criança que nem ao menos existia, ela subitamente desejava que Edward não fosse tão hostil? Era tudo um absurdo, pois ela o estava meramente enganando, a fim de conseguir a liberdade.

Para que ele não suspeitasse de nada, Isabella continuou o jogo.

— E quando voltarmos a Thassos eu serei livre para ir onde quiser?

— Livre?

— Sabe o que estou dizendo. Aqui eu sou uma prisioneira. Certamente não pretende me trancar em casa.

— Como já disse, você não me deixará até a criança nascer. Depois será completamente livre, Isabella.

Ela não respondeu, escondendo a alegria que sentia prudentemente. Livre... Seria muito fácil fugir de Thassos!

— Na verdade, você estará livre de agora em diante, Isabella. Vamos desembarcar juntos em Rhodes.

— Vou poder sair deste barco afinal? — Um suspiro profundo escapou dela, e, sem perceber, parecia muito pouco com a cavadora de ouro que fingia ser. — Oh, Edward! — exclamou, encantada. — Não sabe como estou adorando esta notícia!

Isabella teve a impressão de que ele estremecia, mas logo recobrou o controle, e, olhando estranhamente para ela, comentou:

— Existe algo muito esquisito em você, Isabella. — Calou-se por um momento, como se esperasse alguma resposta. Depois continuou: — Não tem nada a dizer?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, pois tinha medo de se trair. Para seu alívio, Edward encolheu os ombros com indiferença e mudou de assunto.

O iate ancorou no porto de Mandraki. Isabella, no convés do _Nereus, _olhava encantada para as casas rodeadas de jardins, os majestosos edifícios e os moinhos de vento. Ao longo do porto, vários barcos de recreio estavam alinhados, cercados de caíques coloridos.

Edward aproximou-se dela e perguntou se estava pronta para desembarcar.

— Estou — respondeu ela, ainda empolgada com a idéia, mas procurando não demonstrá-lo por prudência.

— Venha então, e vamos dar uma olhada em Rhodes.

A Ilha das Rosas, pensou ela. E subitamente sentiu o coração apertar. Se aquela fosse uma verdadeira lua-de-mel, em companhia de alguém que ela amasse...

Afastando estes pensamentos, olhou para o marido e perguntou:

— Já esteve aqui alguma vez?

— Sim. Há nove anos.

Foi quando conheceu Tanya...

— Gostou do tempo que passou aqui? — Ela não conseguiu se conter, fazendo a pergunta enquanto desciam do barco.

— Gostei muito — Edward respondeu, indiferente.

— Estava passando férias?

— Eu morava aqui naquela época.

Isabella gostaria de fazer mais perguntas, mas ele não a encorajou. Entretanto, Isabella ficou imaginando se Edward não estaria se lembrando de sua prima.

Rhodes, ela pensou, onde tudo começou... Se Tanya e seus pais não tivessem escolhido Rhodes para passarem as férias, nunca Edward Cullen teria conhecido Marie Denali... e também nunca teria se casado com Isabella Swan! Como o destino é caprichoso!

Mas era melhor esquecer seus problemas por algum tempo. Ela olhou à sua volta, encantada com a claridade e transparência do ar, uma coisa peculiar à Grécia. A cor e a beleza estavam por todos os lados, nos hibiscos em flor, nas primaveras cor-de-rosa, espalhando um festival de cores pelas paredes da Fortaleza dos Cavaleiros, nas árvores cobertas de flores, nas vilas muito brancas, refletidas no mar cor de esmeralda. Isabella sem querer suspirou profundamente e Edward voltou-se para ela, com uma ruga na testa.

— Por que o suspiro? — perguntou ele. — Não está interessada em conhecer a ilha, afinal?

— Mas é lógico que sim!

— Você parece aborrecida.

— Dificilmente eu estaria aborrecida hoje... recuperando a minha liberdade.

— Está sendo sarcástica? — ele perguntou, com um brilho impaciente nos olhos.

— Não, não estou. — E depois de um breve silêncio, Isabella pediu: — Edward, não podemos fazer uma trégua, somente por algum tempo?

Silêncio. Isabella viu seus lábios se apertarem, mas quando finalmente respondeu, sua voz estava despida de agressividade, e ele concordou com a sugestão dela.

— Será bem melhor do que caminhar em silêncio... ou quase... — ele acrescentou.

Entretanto, um longo silêncio entre eles se seguiu, apesar de Isabella ter tido vontade de quebrá-lo inúmeras vezes. Mas ela sentia-se envolvida numa teia de timidez, incapaz de livrar-se daquela sensação. Quem quebrou o gelo foi Edward.

— Sugiro irmos primeiro até à Cidade Velha. É a parte que fica dentro das muralhas e acho que você vai gostar muito.

Ele a levou pela famosa rua dos Cavaleiros, uma viela estreita que ainda conservava seu caráter medieval, o estilo de arquitetura que uma vez abrigara os cavaleiros de São João. Sobre os pórticos de pedra, estavam entalhados os brasões das várias casas. Através dos largos portais daquelas casas antigas, podia-se ver os pátios com calçamento de pedra, sombrios por causa do arvoredo, com degraus de pedra que levavam a balcões cobertos de flores, ou aos jardins suspensos que mal se viam, protegidos pelos grossos paredões. No fim da rua ficava o Palácio do Grão-mestre, e imediatamente Isabella comentou que ele tinha sofrido influência do estilo francês.

— Os seis primeiros Grão-mestres foram franceses — disse-lhe Edward. — Por isto, não admira que tenham sofrido influência da arquitetura francesa. Acredito que o Palácio dos papas de Avignon seja muito parecido com estes.

Eles passeavam como tantos outros casais, mas a grande maioria deles estava de mãos dadas. Isabella sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Seria o sentimento penoso de alguma coisa perdida, ou... de alguma coisa fora de seu alcance?

— Podemos descansar um pouco, Edward? — pediu, subitamente afetada pelo calor. — Gostaria de uma bebida gelada.

— Naturalmente.

Logo estavam instalados sob um imenso cedro, onde havia uma mesinha e duas cadeiras. O café era dirigido por um turco, que veio atendê-los e a mais um outro casal que estava numa mesa próxima. Havia mais algumas pessoas espalhadas no terraço calçado de pedras rosadas, cercado por um murinho baixo, coberto de trepadeiras comuns naquele clima subtropical, pontilhadas de flores vermelhas, amarelas e roxas. Uma suave música _bouzouki _vinha de dentro do café, e, perto dali, alguns homens de pele olivácea descansavam em cadeiras de lona, jogando _tavli, _enquanto outros jogavam o _kotnboli, _um passatempo que, diziam, ajudava a controlar os sentimentos agressivos.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — perguntou-lhe Edward, desviando a atenção dela do grupo de homens. — Está muito pálida. — Ele parecia preocupado e uma onda de vergonha e culpa a invadiu. Desinformado como ele estava, era natural que se sentisse assim por causa dela, ou pelo menos por causa da criança que ele tanto desejava. Ao olhar para o rosto preocupado e os olhos ansiosos de Edward, Isabella teve um impulso de ser honesta com ele e contar toda a verdade, interrompendo assim a farsa. Mas logo controlou-se, pois, se confessasse a mentira sobre a criança, imediatamente poderia perder sua liberdade. E também porque nunca ousaria ser honesta, conhecendo o temperamento do marido e tendo experiência da selvageria de que ele era capaz, se provocado.

— Estou muito melhor — disse ela, recostando-se na cadeira e olhando à sua volta.

Num canto da praça havia uma mesquita, com seu esguio minarete, e no meio havia uma fonte. Vários turistas descansavam ao sol, enquanto outros passavam barulhentamente, pois Rhodes era um lugar cosmopolita, onde se encontravam pessoas do mundo inteiro.

— Tem certeza? — Edward novamente interrompeu seus pensamentos e ela sorriu para ele espontaneamente, sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Os olhos de Edward brilharam, mas quase imediatamente ele comentou, ainda preocupado: — Você está ainda muito pálida.

— Estou bem, sim — respondeu Isabella, procurando parecer alegre, sem saber porque agia assim, pois estava se sentindo mal devido ao calor muito forte. Ela fingia estar melhor, pois queria prolongar aquele passeio, depois de tanto tempo confinada dentro do iate.

Depois dos refrescos, os dois caminharam pela parte mais moderna da cidade, com seus parques cheios de flores, seus prédios imponentes beirando as praias. As lojas eram maravilhosas e Isabella teria adorado poder olhar as vitrinas com calma, mas Edward não tinha paciência. Ela o via olhar com interesse as vitrinas dos joalheiros e não tinha dúvidas de que, em outras circunstâncias, ele a teria coberto de presentes, para que Isabella se lembrasse da lua-de-mel. Outra vez um suspiro fundo escapou de seu peito. Sentia-se nervosa e desamparada, como se estivesse caminhando no vazio. Estava profundamente envolvida por um estranho pressentimento... mas pressentimento do quê? Ela não sabia dizer!

Começava a escurecer.

— Está na hora de voltarmos ao iate — falou Edward.

Ela concordou, e no mesmo instante sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas. A tontura voltara, e tudo o que ela queria era descansar. Estavam quase no porto quando Edward percebeu que algo estava errado.

— Você não está boa! — afirmou ele, e desta vez Isabella não o contradisse, ciente de que estava quase desmaiando. — Por que não admitiu antes?

Mais uma vez ela sentiu uma ponta de remorso, pois Edward estava pensando que tudo isto era devido a um suposto estado de gravidez. Ela precisava confessar, e depois sofrer as conseqüências.

— Edward, eu... eu... — Não se lembrou de mais nada e a escuridão a envolveu. Quando acordou estava numa cama, e a enfermeira a seu lado a informou de que estava no Hotel das Rosas.

— A senhora teve uma insolação — explicou, sorrindo, enquanto lhe dava alguma coisa para beber. — Vou avisar seu marido de que já voltou a si.

— Sinto muito, Edward — desculpou-se Isabella, alguns minutos depois, quando ele chegou junto à cama. — Foi tolice minha não dizer antes que não me sentia tão bem.

— Bem, desde que não seja nada sério... Como se sente agora?

— Muito bem. — Ela esperou um momento e depois prosseguiu: — Edward, tenho uma confissão a lhe fazer...

— Sr. Cullen! — A enfermeira voltara, agitada. — Estão chamando-o na recepção. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com seu iate.

— Meu iate?

Ele saiu imediatamente e voltou algum tempo depois, contando que o _Nereus _tinha sido abalroado por um enorme navio a vapor.

— Ficou muito danificado? — perguntou-lhe Isabella.

— O conserto vai demorar pelo menos uma semana — respondeu ele, visivelmente contrariado. — Podemos esperar ou voar para casa... Vou resolver depois. Em todo o caso, vamos passar esta noite aqui. — Ele a olhou, completamente esquecido de que ela tinha uma confissão a fazer. — Ainda não encomendei o jantar. Acha que vai conseguir se levantar ou prefere comer no quarto?

— Oh, sim, sim, posso me levantar! — exclamou ela, feliz com a idéia de jantar no hotel. — Estou me sentindo muito bem, depois do descanso.

Ele a olhou com atenção e pareceu satisfeito.

— Muito bem. Vou pedir o jantar para as oito e meia.

NA: como o prometido aqui está o Capitulo nove,

Eu não gosto e gosto dizer que a Fic está acabando, não gosto por que eu gosto muito de postar a fic, e gosto por que é muito bom terminar algo.

Beijos

PS: Eu realmente gosto da Anne Hampson e se você tiver a oportunidade de ler os livros dela eu recomendo.


	12. capitulo dez

UNISEB

Atendendo a pedidos, aqui está um novo capitulo. Um obrigado em especial a Tatianne Beward e as outras leitoras que não me abandonaram, mesmo que não tenham ão meninas eu adoro que eu seja adcionada como autora favorita, mas não se esqueçam de comentar. Os comentários são a gasolina de um autor e sem eles a fic não anda. Beijos PS: dêem uma lida em sortilégios de amor tente ler as entrelinhas o livro é ótimo CAPÍTULO X

**M**úsica suave, garçons silenciosos, candelabros, flores; comida deliciosa, vinho divino, cristais e pratas... Assim era o restaurante do Hotel das Rosas. Isabella e Edward estavam sentados perto de uma pequena fonte, num ponto discreto, mas não tão isolado como os que Edward havia escolhido durante o breve namoro e noivado.

— Isabella — disse Edward, em voz baixa. — Seu peixe está esfriando.

— Sinto muito. — Ela estava olhando à sua volta, invejando a alegria das pessoas, rindo e dançando... Pessoas que se entendiam bem umas com as outras.

O garçom que servia os vinhos apareceu, cortês, e encheu novamente seus copos... No meio do restaurante, o cozinheiro impecavelmente uniformizado, fritava _steaks. _A atmosfera era toda de romance, especialmente criada para excitar tanto o paladar como os sentidos. Subitamente, para seu completo assombro, Isabella teve vontade de dançar com o marido e olhou para ele com olhos desejosos. Mas, embora entendendo a mensagem silenciosa, Edward desviou o olhar. Um sentimento de solidão envolveu-a para seu horror e pânico e uma lágrima teimou em umedecer seus longos cílios. Ao procurar, aflita, pelo lenço, lembrou-se de que tinha esquecido a bolsa no quarto. Pediu rapidamente desculpas ao marido e se foi.

Quando voltou, seu caminho estava bloqueado por duas mulheres que esperavam que o _maitre d'hotel _lhes indicasse uma mesa, enquanto corriam os olhos pelo salão. Ambas estavam de costas para Isabella e, distraída, ela comparava as curvas sedutoras da mais nova com o corpo desgracioso da outra. Novos hóspedes... Ela pensou ainda, mas sua preocupação maior era voltar à mesa, onde o marido a esperava. Isabella murmurou "com licença" e imediatamente duas coisas aconteceram, deixando seu coração batendo alucinadamente dentro do peito.

A mulher mais velha voltou a cabeça, enquanto a mais nova caminhava pelo restaurante, muito agitada.

— Edward! — gritava ela. — Que coisa maravilhosa encontrar você aqui!

Muitas cabeças se voltaram e algumas pessoas sorriram, divertidas com a exclamação da moça. Isabella ficou imóvel, imaginando se havia ainda algum sangue em seu rosto. A mulher afastou-se um pouco, embora houvesse espaço agora para Isabella passar, pois a outra estava ao lado de Edward.

— Sra. Denali? — perguntou um garçom amavelmente, e a mulher concordou com a cabeça, tendo antes olhado Isabella com indiferença. — Por aqui, por favor...

Estas palavras mal foram ouvidas por Isabella, que andou para a frente mecanicamente. Edward tinha se levantado, e falava tão baixo que Isabella não conseguia entender, àquela distância. Tanya estava radiante, usando seus olhos negros e seus longos cílios com mais charme do que nunca.

— Imagine, nos encontrarmos no mesmo lugar de antes, Edward, deve ser o destino!

Isabella estava agora mais perto, mas nenhum dos dois parecia notar sua presença. Edward, que estava de perfil, tinha a mesma expressão inescrutável que ela agora conhecia tão bem, e, por isto, Isabella não podia saber o que ele sentia ao ver a moça que tinha sido sua amante. Ambos eram na época oito anos mais jovens, mas nenhum deles parecia agora mais velho.

— Você tem companhia — comentou Edward, acompanhando com os olhos o garçom, que guiava a sra. Denali para uma mesa.

— Sim. Mas como você está jantando sozinho, acho que poderíamos nos reunir a você e celebrar com um bom vinho... — A voz de Tanya sumiu, quando baixou os olhos para a mesa e viu outro prato.

Neste instante ela percebeu Isabella, a seu lado.

— Tanya, quero que conheça minha mulher. Isabella, esta é Tanya, uma velha amiga — apresentou ele, com voz tranqüila. Edward estava contornando a situação com impecável fineza.

Tanya teve um ligeiro estremecimento, que Isabella imediatamente percebeu.

— Sua mulher? — repetiu Tanya, com um sorriso contrafeito nos lábios. — Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella. — Seus olhos desmentiam a afabilidade da voz e as palavras amáveis, pois o olhar que ela deu para Isabella foi carregado de ódio. Havia também inveja, enquanto examinava as feições perfeitas de Isabella e seus maravilhosos cabelos dourados. Não escaparam a ela o vestido caríssimo que Isabella vestia, o colar e o brinco de diamantes, presente de núpcias de Edward— Isabella... — repetiu ela agora vagarosamente. — Um nome nada comum. Conheci uma pessoa que também se chamava Isabella — acrescentou, e o coração de Isabella recomeçou a pulsar loucamente. Mas, neste instante, o garçom veio buscá-la para lhe mostrar sua mesa, e ela se afastou.

Isabella sentou-se, observando com curiosidade o rosto do marido. O que ele estaria pensando naquele momento? Será que estava desejando ser livre para reavivar a velha chama?

— Madame, a senhora não está bebendo o vinho — disse-lhe o _mcitre _bem-humorado, que, como Isabella já tinha reparado, circulava pela sala, dando atenção para cada cliente como se fosse o único. — Não é de seu agrado?

Ela procurou sorrir ao responder.

— É muito bom. — E elevou o copo aos lábios.

O marido a olhava, curioso, enquanto o _maitre _os deixava e dirigia-se para outra mesa.

— Você não parece ter se interessado muito por Tanya — disse ele.

Só então Isabella pensou que teria sido natural que ela lhe fizesse várias perguntas sobre a moça. Mas ela não tinha agido assim porque já sabia todas as respostas e, mais importante ainda, se sentiria uma hipócrita, fingindo curiosidade por uma mulher que era sua própria prima. Entretanto, como Edward parecia achar estranho que ela não tivesse a menor curiosidade a respeito de Tanya, perguntou se eles tinham se conhecido ali em Rhodes,

— Sim, na verdade nós nos conhecemos aqui, como ela disse.

— Ela também falou alguma coisa sobre destino? — Isabella tinha particular interesse pela resposta dele agora.

Edward demorou algum tempo para responder.

— Talvez ela tivesse pensado que eu ainda fosse solteiro.

— Compreendo... — Isabella baixou os olhos para o prato. — E se você ainda estivesse?

Outro silêncio. Uma música suave enchia o ar, e, erguendo os olhos, Isabella interceptou um olhar sonhador de Edward. Será que essa música significa alguma coisa para os dois, pensou ela, com uma pontada de dor. Por causa disto, virou o rosto e viu que Tanya olhava intensamente para Edward.

— Não compreendo sua pergunta, Isabella — falou Edward afinal, e havia uma ligeira irritação em sua voz. Isabella estava sentada, muito tensa, consciente dos olhos negros de Tanya cravados em suas costas.

— Ela poderia ter pensado... ter pensado... — Não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas insistiu: — Parece que vocês eram um pouco mais do que simples amigos!

O sorriso frio que veio aos lábios dele era tão indecifrável quanto seus olhos negros.

— Parece que você é perspicaz, minha cara... — O rosto de Isabella tingiu-se de rosa.

— Você e ela eram... amantes? — Edward olhou contrariado para ela.

— Não aprecio este tipo de comentário, Isabella. — Levantou o copo contra a luz da vela, observando o brilho do vinho.

A esposa olhou para ele. O que Edward diria, se descobrisse que ela conhecia toda a verdade— Mas você comentou que eram mais do que amigos — insistiu ela. — Pelo menos eu considerei isto uma insinuação, quando você me disse que eu era perspicaz.

— Fomos muito bons amigos. Vamos deixar assim? — Isabella concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Então, neste caso, quem sabe ela achou que vocês poderiam recomeçar e, talvez, agora ficarem juntos para sempre. — Ela o olhava com atenção, não querendo perder nenhuma expressão do rosto dele.

— Para sempre? — perguntou Edward, contrariado, com uma ruga marcando o rosto moreno. — O que quer dizer exatamente com isto?

— Um casamento, por que não? — explicou ela, agoniada, sentindo uma pontada no coração ao fazer esta pergunta.

— Já sou casado — foi a resposta seca. — E provavelmente vou continuar assim.

— Mas se você e eu nos divorciássemos...

— Na Grécia não aceitamos o divórcio com a mesma facilidade que vocês.

— Então, não importa o que aconteça, você espera que eu permaneça sua mulher?

Silêncio. Ela sentiu que uma onda de raiva o invadia.

— Vamos mudar de assunto — ele respondeu afinal.

— A idéia foi sua de conversar sobre sua amiguinha.

— Venha — disse ele, sem responder à última observação. — Vamos dançar.

No momento em que foi envolvida pelos braços de Edward, Isabella sentiu os olhos de Tanya grudados nela. A mãe também os observava intensamente, e, ao se aproximarem da mesa delas, Edward parou para conversar e apresentar sua mulher. A sra. Denali parecia devorá-la com os olhos, mas Isabella encarou-a, confiante de que nunca seria reconhecida. O rosto da mulher que tinha lhe causado tantos sofrimentos quando era ainda uma criança, estava agora bem marcado pelas muitas lágrimas derramadas durante os últimos anos. A boca estava agora contraída e era um traço sobre o pescoço enrugado. O cabelo estava branco e ralo, e o couro cabeludo rosado brilhava sob as luzes do salão. Com um estremecimento involuntário, Isabella deu meia-volta, pois a simples visão daquela mulher a deixava nauseada.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Edward logo depois, quando voltaram para a mesa. Ela não tinha conseguido disfarçar o que sentia e ele a olhou, intrigado. — Você parece estar pensando alguma coisa muito desagradável...

Ela tentou sorrir, mas, conhecendo bem o marido, procurou tomar cuidado. Talvez Edward começasse a fazer perguntas difíceis de serem respondidas... e havia sempre o perigo de ele suspeitar de alguma coisa...

Não que houvesse possibilidade de ele descobrir a verdade. Não! E ela duvidava que Edward acreditasse se alguém lhe dissesse que havia se casado com Marie Denali.

— Na verdade — concordou ela, percebendo que Edward iria insistir no assunto, — estava mesmo me lembrando de uma coisa muito desagradável, mas não tem importância. — E, antes que ele insistisse, mudou de assunto, comentando a beleza da iluminação, a linda decoração do ambiente, a comida excelente e a música maravilhosa. Edward a ouvia em silêncio. Isabella sentiu que ele estava levemente surpreendido, e, levantando o olhar para ele, percebeu que estava muito pensativo.

Foi mais tarde, depois de terem dado uma volta a pé, que Isabella e Edward se viram face a face com Tanya novamente. Ela estava sentada no salão, tomando um conhaque com soda e fumando.

Ao vê-los entrar, levantou-se e convidou-os a lhe fazerem companhia. Edward olhou para a esposa, e claramente a decisão de ficar foi dela. Hesitou, mas a tentação de conversar com Tanya foi muito grande.

É uma situação divertida, pensou ela, e seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

— Seria ótimo — respondeu, e assim, juntamente com Edward, seguiram a mulher até a mesinha. Afundando-se numa poltrona de braços, Tanya, com um gesto, indicou as duas outras poltronas para eles. Os dois sentaram-se e Edward imediatamente pediu alguma coisa para o garçom.

— Está de férias? — foi a primeira coisa que Tanya perguntou.

— De um certo modo...

— De um certo modo?

— Estamos em lua-de-mel — falou Isabella, com o demônio da vingança dentro dela. — Estamos navegando pela ilhas no iate de Edward...

— Iate? — A voz de Tanya traiu sua inveja. — Quando eu o conheci, você não tinha iate, Edward. — Ela não estava olhando para ele, mas para Isabella, com uma estranha expressão. Era a mesma expressão que tinha visto nos olhos de Billy, quando estivera em West Havington. Isabella não sabia se ele estava intrigado com sua voz, pensando onde a ouvira antes. Agora sentia a mesma coisa em Tanya, certa de que era sua voz que despertava lembranças nela. Talvez Tanya chegasse mesmo a se lembrar da prima, mas isto seria o máximo que conseguiria, pois ela não tinha mais nada em comum com Marie Denali. Com toda a certeza, Tanya nunca conceberia a idéia de que Isabella Cullen e aquela escrava feia e desgraciosa seriam a mesma pessoa.

— Eu o comprei há um ano — respondeu Edward, também olhando para Isabella. Era evidente que a referência à lua-de-mel o tinha surpreendido... especialmente porque ela estava conversando com uma pessoa que ele pensava ser-lhe completamente estranha...

— Eu adoraria conhecê-lo. Posso?

— Mas é lógico! — A resposta veio fácil, e Isabella teve a impressão de que ele parecia estar muito interessado em ter a bordo seu antigo caso.

— Que bom! — exclamou Tanya, sorrindo para ele, sedutora, ignorando totalmente a esposa a seu lado. Depois perguntou, enquanto se curvava sobre ele, o braço nu roçando na manga de seu paletó: — Pode ser amanhã?

Edward então explicou que o iate estava avariado e que seria melhor esperar até o sábado, dali a três dias.

— Se você já tiver outro compromisso, pode escolher outro dia, Tanya. Você vai passar quinze dias aqui, foi o que disse?

— Isto mesmo. Mas sábado está perfeito. — Combinado, então — falou Edward, deliberadamente evitando encontrar o olhar de Isabella, o que a deixou furiosa. Os dois tinham combinado tudo como se ela não estivesse ali. E Tanya estava radiante, percebendo que Edward deixara a esposa fora da conversa. Embora tentasse controlar a irritação, Isabella virou-se, comentando acidamente:

— Será que não vou ser consultada sobre isto?

Ambos olharam espantados para ela, que imediatamente sentiu-se enrubescer. Isabella estava tão furiosa que tinha vontade de se levantar e sair dali, mas depois pensou duas vezes e achou que não iria deixar aqueles dois ali sozinhos.

— Sinto muito — disse Edward, surpreendendo-a. — Pensei que concordaria com o convite.

Ela mordeu o lábio, percebendo que tinha saído do incidente em posição de inferioridade.

As bebidas chegaram, e como Isabella já estava mais calma, a conversa prosseguiu tranqüilamente. Tanya e Edward contavam fatos de sua vida, desde a última vez que tinham se visto. Enquanto escutava, Isabella esperou que Tanya se referisse a seu casamento e ao divórcio, mas a moça não tocou nisto. Nem tocou também na ruína financeira do pai, e na perda do valor de suas terras. Na verdade, parecia-lhe que Tanya não estava falando sinceramente sobre nada. E, estranhamente, nem Edward. Isabella sentia-se profundamente insegura e angustiada, pois tinha a impressão de que aqueles dois poderiam muito bem estar a sós... e assim as confidencias seriam bem mais profundas.

Durante a conversa, ela soube que sua tia estivera doente e que o médico recomendara uma mudança de clima. E, por causa disto, Tanya decidira trazê-la para Rodhes, pois tinha apreciado demais a estada na última vez em que estiveram ali.

— Mas que coincidência, encontrar você outra vez! — ela disse, inclinada sobre Edward. E mais uma vez a esposa parecia ser demais naquela mesa.

Entretanto, Edward procurou envolvê-la na conversa. Mas logo que Isabella começou a falar, percebeu que os olhos de Tanya brilharam, intrigados. Era como se tentasse captar a imagem fugidia de um sonho. Uma ruga de preocupação sulcou a testa da prima. Isabella descobriu então que estava até se divertindo muito, e, confiando inteiramente em seu disfarce, começou a fazer perguntas, divertindo-se imensamente com as respostas.

— Há quanto tempo você e Edward se conhecem, Tanya? Posso chamá-la de Tanya, não é?

— Mas é claro! Há quanto tempo? Mais de nove anos. Eu estava aqui de férias, com meu pai e minha mãe.

— Então, não se viam há nove anos?

— Edward foi à Inglaterra no ano seguinte... Bem... — ela olhou para Edward — foi um pouco menos de um ano, não?

Nenhuma resposta. A atenção de Edward estava toda voltada para sua esposa, e ela sabia que ele estava espantado por ela conversar assim com uma mulher, que havia admitido ter sido mais que uma amiga sua.

— Tanya lhe fez uma pergunta, Edward. — Isabella bem que gostaria de chamá-lo de "querido", mas temia o ar de surpresa do marido, e a conseqüente desconfiança de Tanya. Mas, indubitavelmente, estava se divertindo, percebendo sem dificuldade o despeito de Tanya.

Como adoraria dizer à prima quem ela era! — Hum... O que foi que você disse, Tanya?

— Nada de importante. Isabella queria saber quando foi que nos vimos pela última vez. — Ela calou-se mas ele não respondeu.

— Você foi hóspede dos pais de Tanya?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e pareceu se preocupar.

— Sim — respondeu, contrafeito. Isabella voltou-se para Tanya.

— Onde é que você mora?

— Em West Havington. Conhece?

— Conheço.

— E qual é a sua cidade?

Isabella disse o nome da cidade onde vivera com o sr. e a sra. Manley. Como Edward, Tanya também pensou que ela morasse com seus pais e para seu alívio, não se interessou em saber mais sobre eles, mas interessou-se em saber como Isabella conhecera West Havington.

— Minha amiga e eu fomos dar um passeio de carro lá, um dia — respondeu Isabella, imperturbável. — Chegamos até a sua cidadezinha. Está com muitas construções novas, naturalmente, mas posso imaginar como deve ter sido agradável em outros tempos.

— Tem muitas construções novas? — perguntou Edward. — Mas que pena! E sua casa? Foi muito afetada?

— Infelizmente, sim — contou Tanya. — Bem nos limites de nossas terras fizeram um imenso loteamento, que estragou completamente a nossa vista.

— Seu pai deve ter ficado muito desgostoso com isso.

— Ficou sim, teve uma terrível depressão.

— Mas que pena! — lamentou Edward, parecendo sincero. Mas, mesmo assim, Isabella teve a impressão de que ele não estava muito interessado nas desgraças dos Denalis, embora por delicadeza, procurasse mostrar-se interessado no assunto e sugerisse; — Por que ele não vende a propriedade e compra outra mais retirada?

Tanya hesitou um pouco.

— A casa perdeu todo o valor, Edward. Ninguém mais quer comprá-la. — Ela parou de falar e ficou pensativa. — Na época em que você foi nosso hóspede, nossa casa era cobiçada. Todos queriam um lugar como aquele. Retirada e com uma vista maravilhosa.

Isabella perguntou, com calma:

— Você vive com seus pais?

Tanya concordou, com um movimento de cabeça, mas desviou o olhar.

— Sim, eu moro com eles no Solar Grange.

— Então você não se casou? — Desta vez a pergunta veio de Edward, e Isabella percebeu que ele olhava intensamente para sua prima.

— Casei, sim, Edward... — Tanya olhou-o com imensa tristeza. Isabella teve a impressão de que a prima tentava enviar uma mensagem silenciosa. — Mas foi um erro... Eu deveria ter percebido... — Os olhos dela estavam presos aos dele, mas Edward estava impenetrável.

Tanya explicou que estava divorciada há vários anos.

— Não faz mal. Você vai ter sorte da próxima vez.

— Não haverá próxima vez, Edward — disse Tanya, e olhou de relance para Isabella. — Acho que eu errei há muito tempo... antes de conhecer George e me casar com ele.

Isabella quase engasgou. Mas que cinismo! Ela estava realmente dizendo a Edward que deveria ter se casado com ele!

— Você tem irmãos? — perguntou Isabella. — Ou é filha única?

— Sim... sou sozinha.

— E Marie? Ela não mora mais com vocês? — perguntou Edward, com interesse, sem fazer a menor idéia de como estas palavras abalavam a esposa. — Não me diga que ela conseguiu arranjar um marido, afinal?

Este comentário provocou emoções contraditórias em Isabella. Sentia um ódio intenso, mesclado a uma incrível vontade de soltar uma gargalhada.

— Não que eu saiba — respondeu Tanya, com desprezo. — Ela fugiu de casa logo depois que você foi embora...

— Fugiu? Com algum homem, com certeza...

— Provavelmente. Pelo menos meus pais acharam que sim. Nunca mais tivemos notícias dela. E isto depois de tudo o que fizemos por ela. Como você sabe, Marie teria ido para um orfanato, caso meus pais não a recolhessem.

— Foi uma ingratidão para com vocês! — Edward chamou o garçom com um gesto. — O, que quer tomar agora, Isabella? E você Tanya?

Elas escolheram e quando o garçom afastou-se, Isabella voltou ao assunto:

— E esta Marie... foi adotada por seus pais?

— Ela era minha prima. Seus pais morreram num acidente, quando ela tinha seis anos e nós a recebemos, lhe demos um lar, lindas roupas e alimentação. Marie não nos deu nada em troca, não é mesmo, Edward?

— Somente uma porção de amolações — comentou Edward. Mas não disse mais nada e Isabella imaginou se ele não estaria pensando que nunca vira Marie com lindas roupas.

— Certamente ela parece ter sido muito ingrata — Isabella murmurou, e depois acrescentou: — Tem certeza de que ela não se sentia só e abandonada?

— Lógico que tenho! Nós lhe dávamos tudo, inclusive amor! Amor... Como Tanya podia mentir assim tão descaradamente, sem ao menos enrubescer ou piscar os olhos?

— Então, nunca mais ouviram falar dela. Não tentaram encontrá-la?

— Nós demos parte na delegacia da cidade vizinha, mas eles não a encontraram.

— Isto parece um mistério — disse Isabella, maliciosa. — Puxa, ela pode ter sido assassinada, ou... ter sofrido um acidente.

Tanya encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

— Seria até uma boa coisa, se isto tivesse acontecido. Sabe, ela não prestava... moralmente, quero dizer.

Isabella estremeceu violentamente. Uma mulher como Tanya, dizendo que alguém não prestava! Agora o ódio sobrepujava o divertimento e ela percebia que o sangue lhe coloria as faces.

— Não posso deixar de pensar que vocês deveriam ter tentado encontrá-la com mais interesse — exclamou Isabella, com emoção. — Se seus pais aceitaram a responsabilidade de tomar conta dela, deveriam ter se empenhado em procurá-la até ter alguma notícia.

Tanto Tanya como Edward a olhavam, surpresos, mas naquele instante Isabella não se importava com isto, nem que não compreendessem a sua exaltação.

— Que idade tinha esta garota?

— Dezessete... ou quase!

— Coitadinha! Era muito jovem para enfrentar o mundo, sozinha.

— Nós achamos que ela fugiu com um homem... — Tanya falou lentamente, com os olhos ligeiramente apertados. — Você parece estar muito interessada em minha prima — acrescentou, desconfiada, e Isabella pensou que precisava refrear a língua dali em diante. Mas não conseguiu e disse que sentia muita pena da mocinha.

— Não pode ser agradável... saber que se depende da caridade dos outros — insistiu, evitando encarar o marido, que, ela sabia, a olhava, muito espantado. — Mas suponho que você e seus pais eram bastante caridosos para não lembrar a ela sua posição humilhante.

Tanya estava visivelmente aborrecida. Depois perguntou, com calma:

— Quando visitou West Havington conversou com alguém?

— Como? — perguntou Isabella. — Por que alguém me diria alguma coisa sobre isso?

A autoconfiança que adquirira durante seu treino profissional e a influência benéfica de seus protetores, a sra. e o sr. Manley, eram úteis nesses momentos para Isabella, que conseguia enfrentar a moça que durante anos a tinha feito sentir-se como um verme rastejando; na terra.

Edward, percebendo que o ambiente estava se tornando pesado, interferiu rapidamente:

— Mas que importa tudo isto agora? — perguntou ele, com um sorriso forçado. — Bella querida, nada disto é de sua conta...

— Não posso deixar de pensar que Isabella conheceu alguém na vila, que resolveu fazer mexericos a nosso respeito... e a respeito de Marie— garantiu Tanya, muito contrariada. — Você percebeu como eles gostavam de bisbilhotar, quando você apareceu por lá, Edward! Foram nove dias de mexericos! E assim, é possível que alguém tenha conversado com Isabella, pois, apesar de parecer absurdo, havia uma ou duas pessoas que gostavam daquela coitada e achavam que nós a tratávamos, mal... Isto apesar do fato de ela quase nos ter causado a desonra!

— Desonra? — Isabella perguntou suavemente. — Que tipo de desonra?

Tanya sorriu.

— Algum dia o seu marido lhe contará, se você lhe perguntar com jeito.

Queimando de ódio, Isabella nem soube como conseguiu controlar-se e perguntar hipocritamente:

— Edward... conte-me agora. — Ele olhou furioso para ela e disse:

— Vamos mudar de assunto, se não se importar.

Tanya deu uma risada bem-humorada e comentou, irônica:

— Agora vamos deixar você curiosa mesmo... — Isabella olhou-a desapontada e com desprezo. — Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta: alguém comentou com você acerca de Marie? Estou perguntando porque não consigo entender seu interesse pela minha prima.

Isabella percebeu imediatamente que tinha ido um pouco longe demais. Decidiu tomar mais cuidado e, voltando à atitude superior e pedante que adotara a princípio, disse, propositalmente agressiva:

— Não tenho o hábito de fazer mexericos com estranhos.

Sua prima enrubesceu novamente, mas agora seus olhos examinavam os cabelos de Isabella, pois ela, com um movimento involuntário da cabeça, tinha feito com que a luz da lâmpada refletisse neles, realçando os reflexos acobreados, tão raros em cabelos loiros. Era o mesmo cabelo que há muito tempo atrás Isabella havia escurecido, na esperança de, como morena, atrair a atenção do homem por quem tinha se apaixonado, na primeira vez em que vira seu retrato...


	13. capitulo onze

UNISEB

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não se esqueçam de fazer esta autora feliz comentando lá embaixo!**

Capitulo XI

**Isabella** estava sentada ao ar livre, com um livro esquecido em seu colo e os olhos grudados no casal que jogava tênis a alguns passos dela: Tânia, sedutoramente feminina, vestindo um short muito justo e Edward, agressivamente masculino, a pele morena contrastando com o uniforme branco de tênis. De vez em quando a risada deles ecoava pela quadra e uma vez Isabella ouvira até um comentário elogioso das pessoas que passavam por ali, sobre a dupla.

— Que lindo par! Será que são marido e mulher?

— Provavelmente... — O casal continuara andando e Isabella não pudera ouvir o resto. Mas tinha ficado furiosa... E ainda estava zangada. Neste momento, a Sra. Denali aproximou-se dela, trazendo uma espreguiçadeira de lona e sentando-se a seu lado.

— Minha filha parece estar se divertindo muito — foi seu primeiro comentário, o que naturalmente aumentou a irritação de Isabella. — Edward também...

— Estou vendo, Sra. Denali. Não sou cega! — A tia virou-se e olhou para ela com o mesmo olhar de censura que já tinha feito Marie tremer de medo muitas vezes, e do qual ela se lembrava tão bem.

— Você não é feliz, minha querida! É compreensível, mas deve aprender a controlar seus ciúmes. Afinal de contas os velhos amigos de Edward são muito importantes para ele, e você não pode esperar que ele os ignore simplesmente porque se casou com ele.

Isabella ficou vermelha.

— Não estou precisando de conselhos — respondeu ela, seca, e abriu o livro. — Estava pretendendo ler um pouco...

— Agora eu a deixei mais zangada do que antes...

— Eu não estava zangada!

— Ah, estava sim, minha cara. Estava estampado em seu rosto... Era claro que você estava se roendo de ciúmes. Não, por favor, não me interrompa, Sra. Cullen! O que eu vou lhe dizer poderá doer, mas tem que ser dito. Edward e Tânia já estiveram loucamente apaixonados, mas nunca se casaram. Nós esperávamos que ficassem noivos, mas, por razões bobas, os dois se separaram. E ambos sempre lamentaram este fato.

— Sra. Denali — exclamou cada nervo do seu corpo tenso por causa da ousadia da mulher, — parece esquecer-se de que está falando com a esposa de Edward!

— Não tinha me esquecido —respondeu ela, com uma expressão atormentada no rosto. — Mas olhe para eles agora... tão felizes juntos! — Ela suspirou profundamente, antes de continuar. — Nos últimos dois dias eles têm estado continuamente juntos... Na verdade desde que chegamos. — Olhou sombriamente para a sobrinha, que não tinha reconhecido. — Não vê Sra. Cullen, que eles ainda estão apaixonados?

Isabella estava abismada. Sua tia devia ter perdido o juízo para falar desta maneira... Mas este modo rude de falar sempre fora característico dela. Ela sempre fora arrogante e tratara a todos com desprezo.

— Só posso concluir — falou Isabella, assumindo um ar de dignidade ofendida — que a senhora falou sem pensar. A senhora é muito grosseira e indiscreta. Suas maneiras são uma tristeza... — Pegou o livro que deixara cair ao lado da cadeira. — E agora, se, por favor, não quiser se retirar, eu...

— Maneiras! — interrompeu a tia. — Como ousa criticar minha educação? Minha senhora... E as suas?

Tão característico da tia que ela tanto temera! O tom, a expressão, a boca insolente. E subitamente, sem nenhuma razão, Isabella sentiu uma pena imensa dela. Pena por ela ter perdido tanto da vida... Incapaz de dar amor ou mesmo afeição. Incapaz de sentir compaixão, estando tão firmemente envolvido pela sua carapaça de fria arrogância, que não permitia a ninguém se aproximar. E agora... O desapontamento ao ver Edward Cullen com outra pessoa, quando seu maior desejo era vê-lo casado com sua filha.

A fúria dentro de Isabella morreu, seu coração amoleceu. Sua voz agora refletia somente doçura.

— Sra. Denali, se deseja ficar, fique, por favor, mas vamos mudar de assunto.

Por um momento teve a impressão de que a tia não iria responder, pois seus olhos refletiam grande amargura e ressentimento, ao olhar para a filha, que ria enquanto corria atrás da bola, imagem viva de saúde, e beleza. Mas afinal, ela voltou-se para Isabella e sorriu contrafeita, enquanto disse: — Sim... Naturalmente. Vamos mudar de assunto. Conte como é o iate de Edward.

Era uma pergunta superficial, feita somente porque era a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça.

Isabella começou a falar e subitamente percebeu que sua tia a fitava com os olhos arregalados.

— Já sei! — exclamou ela. — Tânia tinha me dito que havia algo de familiar em você... E agora já sei o que é!

— Sabe? — A voz de Isabella tremeu, seu coração começou a bater! Mas logo readquiriu o sangue frio, esperando que a tia explicasse.

— Sim, é a sua voz! É muito parecida com a da minha sobrinha!.

— Marie... Aquela que fugiu?

— Como sabe disto?

— Tânia me contou sobre ela, na primeira noite... Quando conversamos no salão. A senhora parece que tinha ido para o quarto, logo depois do jantar.

— Ah, sim? — Ela calou-se um momento. — Tânia não me disse que tinha comentado sobre Marie. O que contou sobre ela?

— Não muita coisa — respondeu Isabella, baixando agora os longos cílios. — Parece que vocês não ficaram muito preocupados quando ela fugiu de sua casa.

A mulher franziu a testa, mas não eram as palavras de Isabella que a preocupavam.

— A mesma voz... O mesmo nome...

— Nome? — Isabella respondeu, despreocupada.

— O outro nome de Marie era Isabella.

— Que incrível coincidência! — murmurou Isabella. — Que coisa estranha!

A ruga na testa da Sra. Denali ficou mais profunda. Olhou com atenção para os cabelos de Isabella, depois para seu rosto, depois para suas mãos... Lindas mãos, com dedos finos e longos, unhas bem-feitas e muito bem tratadas.

Isabella sorriu interiormente, ciente de que sua tia estava de fato muito intrigada. Entretanto, se a tia queria dizer alguma coisa, a boca permaneceu muda, pois naquele momento Tânia e Edward vieram para perto deles, ambos acalorados e sem fôlego.

— Oh, mas foi um ótimo jogo! — disse Tânia, enquanto se sentava no gramado, abraçando os joelhos. — Puxa, mas como está quente!

A sra. Denali sorria para Edward, que estava de pé ao lado de Tânia, olhando para o rosto animado da moça.

— Por que não vão até o bar tomar alguma coisa? — sugeriu a velha, aparentemente com inocência.

Isabella estremeceu. O que a tia estaria planejando? — Acho que está na hora de irmos nos arrumar para o almoço — disse Isabella, levantando-se. — Você vem comigo, Edward?

Os olhos dele brilharam estranhamente. Depois respondeu com firmeza, enfrentando-a:

— Ainda não, Isabella.

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva, engoliu as palavras que vieram a seus lábios e, dando meia-volta, afastou-se em direção às portas-janelas do terraço do hotel.

Ao entrar no salão, lembrou-se de que tinha esquecido o livro e imediatamente voltou ao gramado. Perto de onde Edward e as duas mulheres ainda estavam conversando, havia uma moita de árvores e Isabella aproximou-se deles, sem que a vissem. Foi por mero acaso que ouviu as palavras que a fizeram estancar imediatamente.

— Tânia, eu descobri o que fez com que você achasse que já conhecia Isabella.

— Descobriu? O que é, mamãe? — A voz dela.

— A voz? — perguntou ela, espantada.

— Tem o mesmo tom da de Marie...

— É isto mesmo! Ela tem uma voz de contralto.

Isabella assustou-se. Muitas pessoas já haviam elogiado sua voz, dizendo que era quente e musical.

— Edward, certamente você também já notou? — a sra. Denali perguntou, como se aquele pensamento lhe tivesse ocorrido naquele instante.

— Não, não notei.

— Edward não poderia, mamãe, pois ele nunca perdeu muito tempo conversando com Marie.

Não... porque Marie estava invariavelmente na cozinha, preparando as refeições, ou lavando os pratos... ou as roupas... ou esfregando o chão. Isabella estava se lembrando amargamente de tudo isto quando sua atenção foi atraída novamente para a sra. Denali, que agora comentava o fato do outro nome de Marie ser Isabella.

— Não é uma coincidência muito estranha? — insistiu ela.

— Nunca soube que Marie tinha outro nome — comentou Edward, depois de um breve silêncio.

— Nem poderia saber — Tânia explicou. — Nós sempre a chamávamos de Marie. Mamãe achava que combinava mais com ela do que Isabella.

— A senhora decidiu o que combinava mais? — perguntou Edward para a sra. Denali. Isabella estava espantada por ele estar tão interessado no assunto, a ponto de insistir. — Quer dizer que... Marie não escolheu ser chamada de Marie?

— Ela sempre preferiu Isabella, mas deve concordar comigo que um nome tão bonito não combinava com uma menina tão feia e insignificante como a minha sobrinha.

Isabella sentia o rosto queimar e achou que o melhor que tinha a fazer era sair dali... antes que dissesse alguma coisa de que se arrependeria mais tarde! E assim, deixou o livro onde estava e voltou pelo mesmo caminho. Um quarto de hora mais tarde, seu marido entrou no quarto, quando ela estava se vestindo, depois de tomar um agradável banho. Isabella estava somente de calcinhas e imediatamente vestiu o roupão. Os olhos de Edward brilharam ironicamente, e isto foi o estopim que provocou a explosão dela.

— As pessoas estão pensando que Tânia é a sua esposa e não eu! Você precisa passar tanto tempo junto dela?

Os olhos verdes dele a olharam com desprezo.

— Que direito você tem de se queixar? — perguntou ele, irritado. — Depois que confessou que se casou comigo por causa do dinheiro, perdeu este direito.

Novamente a encarou com arrogância, mas Isabella podia ver que ele estava intrigado com alguma coisa... Lembrou-se então de que ele comentara que havia nela alguma coisa que não entendia, alguma coisa estranha. Edward falara de um jeito que mostrara que ele desconfiava dos verdadeiros motivos pelos quais ela se casara com ele, não totalmente convencido de que fosse por causa do dinheiro.

— Tânia está se divertindo às minhas custas...

— Esta poderá ser uma experiência nova para você...

— Pois eu não aceito isto! Não quero ser palhaça de ninguém! — gritou ela, vermelha de raiva. E bateu os pés no chão, como uma criança mimada. Mas imediatamente se arrependeu. — Você não vai me desprezar assim!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de surpresa.

— Repita isso — Edward disse devagar.

Isabella repetiu. Com dois passos largos, ele estava em frente a ela, segurando-a brutalmente pelos braços.

— Nenhuma mulher me dá ordens. Aprenda isto!

— Edward, você está me machucando...

— E vou machucar ainda mais — disse ele, sem largá-la. — Reconheça o seu lugar, Isabella, ou eu juro que vai se arrepender! — Afrouxou os dedos de aço e soltou os braços da esposa, que recuou até a cama, atrás dela.

— Vai continuar com isto durante toda a nossa estada aqui? — perguntou ela, depois de um breve silêncio.

— Que está querendo dizer, continuar com isto?

— Sabe muito bem. Vai ficar fazendo companhia a Tânia o tempo todo... e me deixar sozinha?

— Pretendo me divertir com Tânia, sim — ele respondeu com arrogância, um sorriso cruel nos lábios. — Sinto muito que não goste, mas é a única culpada.

— Então é uma vingança? — Intimamente ela sabia muito bem que era realmente a culpada pelo que Edward estava fazendo.

— Chame como quiser — disse ele, enquanto desabotoava a camisa de tênis e caminhava para o chuveiro. — Em todo caso, não sei por que você se importaria; está pretendendo me deixar em menos de um ano.

Deixá-lo... Ela virou o rosto para o espelho da mesinha de toalete e viu seu rosto refletido. Seu plano tinha sido abandoná-lo logo que pudesse, logo que chegassem a Thassos, de onde pretendia fugir. Mas agora via sua fuga como um sinal verde para Tânia...

— E se eu resolver não abandoná-lo? — deixou escapar ela, sem nem saber por quê. Não haveria absolutamente esta hipótese, Tânia poderia ficar com ele!

— Então ficará. — ele falou, antes de desaparecer na porta do banheiro. — Mas ficará sob as condições que eu ditar.

— E quais seriam elas?

— Que aceite sua posição de esposa grega...

— Tornando-me sua escrava? — explodiu ela. — Nunca! — Edward não respondeu nada e simplesmente fechou a porta do banheiro.

Tânia andava pelo iate como se fosse sua dona, comentando, elogiando, observando.

— É uma maravilha! Oh, Edward, como eu gostaria de navegar nele!

Ele deu uma rápida olhada em direção à esposa.

— Está às suas ordens, Tânia. Que tal acompanhar-nos até Thassos? Não precisa voltar para a Inglaterra na semana que vem, precisa?

— Minha mãe tem que voltar... mas eu posso ficar até quando quiser.

— Insistem que fique, minha filha — disse a mãe, que estivera visitando as cabinas. — Seria uma indelicadeza não aceitar um convite tão amável.

Isabella, o rosto em brasa, ficou mais uma vez calada, sofrendo nova humilhação daquele homem que já a fizera sofrer tanto. Ele a estava maltratando com toda a crueldade que sua alma machista conseguia.

Não vai ser por muito tempo, ela disse a si mesma; eu o abandonarei logo que chegarmos à ilha.

— Temos mesmo que voltar? — Tânia comentou sedutoramente, quando Edward sugeriu que voltassem ao hotel. — Eu gostaria de ficar a bordo, já que estou aqui.

— Receio ser impossível, pois ele está sendo reparado.

— É mesmo, querido Edward. Claro que compreendo! — Tânia respondeu, endereçando a ele um sorriso de mulher apaixonada, aparentemente esquecida das duas outras pessoas... ou de Elias que, olhando a cena, sorria malicioso para um companheiro, enquanto apontava discretamente para Isabella.

Ela se virou, pensando que talvez o melhor fosse deixar Edward imediatamente e tomar um avião para a Inglaterra. Entretanto, não via por que tinha que abandonar todas as suas coisas. Todo o seu dinheiro estava na vila, pois Edward lhe havia dito que ela não precisaria de nada, que ele lhe providenciaria tudo a bordo.

Durante os três dias seguintes, Edward e Tânia nunca se separavam por muito tempo, enquanto Isabella, deixada de lado, resolveu que, desde que já estava em Rodhes, o melhor que tinha a fazer era conhecer melhor o lugar. Que a situação era grotesca, não havia a menor dúvida, pois Edward andava com seu antigo caso para todos os lados, enquanto Isabella fazia as excursões de ônibus do hotel, apesar de estar em lua-de-mel...

— Aonde vai hoje? — perguntou-lhe Edward numa manhã, quando tomavam café.

— Por que tanto interesse? — perguntou ela, irônica.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a irritação dela.

— Não tenho nenhum. Estava somente tentando ser educado.

— Obrigada. Não há necessidade.

— Isabella — disse ele em voz baixa, — tenha muito cuidado!

— Você disse que iríamos ter uma trégua aqui.

— É verdade — reconheceu ele, mas depois acrescentou: — Mas não podia imaginar que encontraria Tânia.

Isabella engoliu em seco, transtornada por perceber que estava se sentindo ferida porque ele não se importava com ela. O que era esta nova emoção que a desnorteava? Seria ciúme? Não, não podia ser!

— Foi de muito mau gosto convidar Tânia para vir a bordo do iate até Thassos, em nossa companhia.

— Acontece que Tânia é minha amiga.

— Acho que você é o primeiro homem que leva a amante na viagem de lua-de-mel! — Isabella continuou rindo e Edward olhou, muito sério, através da mesinha de café.

— O que a faz supor que ela é minha amante?

— Ela foi uma vez, e, portanto, posso muito bem concluir que estão agora recordando os velhos tempos.

— Foi uma vez? Eu nunca disse isto.

— Sei que ela foi... — Assustada, Isabella pôs a mão na boca. Edward a olhava, intrigado, os olhos muito abertos.

— Você... sabia? — Ele continuava olhando atentamente para ela, percebendo o violento rubor em seu rosto, a sua evidente preocupação pelo deslize. — Que coisa mais estranha você dizer uma coisa destas, Isabella!

Ela olhou para as mãos, que estavam agora em seu colo.

— Posso ver — respondeu ela, insegura, sem coragem de enfrentar os olhos do marido, pregados nela. — É... é óbvio.

— Ah! Por que é tão óbvio? — Isabella fez um gesto vago.

— Está evidente, só isto.

— Receio que você tenha que explicar melhor o que afirmou — insistiu ele, falando baixo e ameaçadoramente. — Vai ter que me apresentar alguma prova por uma declaração tão grave. Aqueles segundos de trégua a tinham feito reconquistar o auto-controle, e, reunindo todas as forças, Isabella olhou para ele.

— Não quero dar minhas razões, Edward. Tudo o que sei é que estou convencida de que você e Tânia já foram amantes.

Um pesado e longo silêncio caiu entre eles. Depois, Edward pegou uma faca e, lentamente, passou manteiga na torrada,

— Já disse uma vez que existe alguma coisa cm você que eu não compreendo. Alguma coisa muito estranha, Isabella — Seus olhos verdes tentavam descobrir o que ela pensava, — Sim, muito estranho mesmo! Ainda penso que você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Isabella achou que era prudente perguntar o que ele queria dizer uma declaração daquelas. E, apesar de toda a sua experiência, não estava preparada para a pergunta dele.

— Por que se casou comigo, Isabella? — A voz dele aparentava calma, mas ela levou um susto e deixou a faca cair no prato, fazendo barulho. Edward olhou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido, mas logo encarou-a, estudando sua reação.

— Já sabe por quê — respondeu ela, insegura. Depois acrescentou: — Mas que pergunta desnecessária!

— É mesmo? — insistiu ele. — Mas, mesmo assim, quero que me responda. — Seus olhos não perdiam nenhum movimento de Isabella, que, apesar de ter um "disfarce" seguro, sentiu uma ponta de medo. — Se não me disser a verdade, Isabella, vou usar meus próprios métodos para descobrir... e aviso que meus métodos poderão ser muito dolorosos para você.

Ela ficou branca como uma folha de papel e seu coração parecia saltar do peito. Mas reuniu a sua coragem e repetiu que tinha se casado com ele por causa do dinheiro.

Ele apertou a boca, zangado e impaciente, a ruga na testa mais profunda, o que traía uma profunda suspeita.

— Mas ainda assim, pretende continuar com o casamento?

— Quando me casei, não esperava que me tratasse como tratou. — Era uma tentativa para justificar sua decisão, mas sabia muito bem que era um argumento muito fraco.

Quanto a Edward, ele não podia compreender o que estava acontecendo ... mas ignorava totalmente a verdadeira razão de ela ter se casado com ele.

Edward a olhou com _desespero._

— Não estamos fazendo muitos progressos, não é?

Ela o encarava, e de repente relembrou todo o sofrimento que tivera que passar por causa de seu gesto desumano. Sentiu-se revivivendo toda a sua humilhação. Lembrou-se da língua ferina da tia, flagelando-a; do olhar constante de desprezo de Tânia, olhando sua figurinha magra e deselegante; de como chorara amargamente quando seu tio lhe dissera que tinha alma de prostituta, pois tinha se oferecido a seu hóspede! Lembrou-se ainda dos habitantes do lugar, que antes eram tão seus amigos, fazendo sua vida mais suportável com sorrisos e conversas. Tudo isto terminara, depois do escândalo que tanto a tia como a prima maldosamente criaram, comentando cruelmente o que tinha acontecido. Agora o ódio que sentia por ele dominava todos os outros sentimentos, e, ela pôde olhar para o marido com arrogância. — Não tinha idéia de que um de nós tivesse o mínimo desejo de fazer progressos. Você liga tanto para mim como eu ligo para você e...

— Mas, mesmo assim, você reclama por eu ter convidado Tânia para ir à minha casa, não é? — interrompeu ele. — Agindo como se fosse uma esposa perseguida!

Isabella não respondeu e o resto da refeição terminou em silêncio.

Logo depois ela tomou o ônibus que esperava à porta do hall. Naquele dia o passeio era para o vilarejo de Lindos, a mais famosa das três antigas cidades de Rodhes. Durante a viagem, ela olhava sem ver a paisagem... pois a imagem de Edward e Tânia juntos não lhe saía da cabeça... A sra. Denali estava encantada com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, e tinha uma atitude de indiferença e desprezo para com Isabella.

— Está vendo aquelas perneiras de pele de carneiro que as mulheres usam? — uma voz à sua esquerda lhe perguntou. Isabella virou a cabeça e viu que o rapaz que se sentava a seu lado não era um hóspede do Hotel das Rosas. — Elas as usam para se protegerem das cobras.

— É mesmo? — respondeu ela, amável, prestando atenção agora à pele queimada de sol, ao sorriso franco e à expressão simpática daqueles olhos cor de mel.

— Sim.— Depois de um breve silêncio, ele continuou a falar: — Aqui na Grécia, as mulheres não passam de escravas, enquanto os homens são tratados como reis.

— É um costume muito antigo — disse uma voz atrás deles. — Eu já morei na Grécia e a maneira como os homens tratam as suas mulheres me enoja.

Isabella e o rapaz voltaram suas cabeças. Quem falara era um homem de cerca de sessenta anos. Logo souberam que ele era um escritor. Seus temas eram as viagens, mas agora escrevia como _hobby, _pois estava aposentado dos negócios. Os três começaram a conversar e, quando o ônibus chegou ao seu destino, automaticamente permaneceram juntos. O mais velho, Garret Meyer, era uma pessoa muito interessante; o jovem, Emmet mcarthney, era menos inteligente, mas, mesmo assim, uma boa companhia.

— Vamos subir juntos à Acrópole? — sugeriu ele, enquanto caminhavam pela praça apinhada de turistas, depois de olharem superficialmente as lojas, que na maioria das vezes não passavam de portas, onde as mulheres ofereciam blusas tricotadas à mão, ou roupas bordadas. — É ali que temos que alugar os burricos.

Isabella sorriu. Seria impossível não encontrar o lugar onde os animais estavam; pelo cheiro, qualquer um chegava até eles.

A caravana de turistas começou a subir as encostas íngremes, pavimentada com pedras irregulares, em direção à Acrópole, que, em contraste com o céu muito azul, estava na borda do penhasco, dominando o mar lá embaixo. Os edifícios brilhavam à luz do sol e eram realmente impressionantes em sua majestade. Tanto o Templo de Palas Atenas e o Propileu tinham sido copiados da cidade de Atenas. No topo do morro, Isabella e seus dois acompanhantes entregaram os burricos para um homem tomar conta, subiram as escadarias, e foram conhecer a pequena igreja bizantina.

— Que bom seria se estes guias não procurassem abafar as vozes uns dos outros! — comentou o velho. — Gostaria de saber quantas línguas estão sendo faladas neste instante, neste lugar. Já escutei alemão, francês e... também dinamarquês e sueco! Eles agora já se tratavam pelos nomes de batismo. O lugar estava cheio de turistas, e Emmet comentou que aquilo parecia o Piccadilly Circus. Depois levantou sua câmara para tirar uma foto. Garret pediu desculpas e disse que ia abandoná-los um instante, pois tinha que voltar e tomar alguns dados que pretendia usar quando escrevesse seu artigo sobre a cidade de Lindos e seus edifícios antigos.

— Não se preocupe — disse Emmet, talvez alegre demais por poder ficar a sós com Isabella alguns minutos. — Vamos até o castelo? — sugeriu ele, sorrindo para ela.

Isabella concordou e pensou no susto que ele levaria quando ela lhe contasse que estava em viagem de lua-de-mel.

— Vamos sentar um pouco? — disse logo depois, — Gostaria de encontrar um cantinho mais sossegado.

— Isto aqui parece um mercado persa. Já sei! Que tal voltarmos à cidade e procurarmos uma taverna sossegada, para tomarmos um vinho ou uma laranjada gelada?

— Seria ótimo, mas vamos deixar Garret?

— Se eu o encontrar, poderei dizer-lhe para se juntar a nós logo que terminar. Ele terá que nos encontrar, mas isto não será difícil, pois nos sentaremos do lado de fora.

Nem bem Emmet a deixou, Isabella estremeceu, pois ouviu as vozes de sua tia e prima, que conversavam do outro lado de uma parede das ruínas da cidadela. Onde estaria Edward? Mas ela logo soube o que acontecera.

— Foi uma pena que Edward tivesse desmarcado o encontro com você, Tânia. Ele precisou verificar alguma coisa no iate, não foi?

— Isto mesmo. Ele ficou muito aborrecido por não poder ficar comigo.

Houve um silêncio antes de a mãe perguntar:

— E Edward não comentou nada sobre ela?

— Ele nunca fala sobre sua esposa, mamãe.

— É fácil ver que eles brigaram e deve ter sido coisa séria. Ela me parece uma cavadora de ouro muito ordinária. Pode ser que ele tenha descoberto e por isto não queira mais saber dela. Edward agiria assim, você sabe bem...

— Uma cavadora de ouro — repetiu Tânia, mas logo acrescentou: — Mas ela é bastante esperta para não se trair logo na lua-de-mel.

— Então, o que fez com que ele a desprezasse por você?

— Ele sempre foi loucamente apaixonado por mim. E continua apaixonado.

— Mas não entendo por que ele nunca a pediu em casamento. — Novamente ficaram caladas e Isabella podia ouvir o suspiro desapontado da tia. — Você já pensou em como o dinheiro dele nos seria útil agora? Nós poderíamos sair do Grange e escolher uma casa que se harmonizasse como nossa posição social.

— Você parece estar muito segura de que, se ele se tornar meu marido, irá comprar uma nova casa para você e papai. — Os gregos respeitam muito seus pais, Tânia. Sim, sei que Edward se preocuparia em nos instalar, a mim e a seu pai, em uma linda casa de campo... ou alguma coisa assim elegante.

— Se eu pudesse convencê-lo a se livrar dela! — exclamou Tânia, impaciente. — Edward era meu antes de ser dela. Oh, se ele tivesse ficado no Grange mais algumas semanas! Ele teria me pedido em casamento! Eu sei que teria!

— Mas ele agora a convidou para ir à casa dele — a mãe comentou, otimista. — E isto por si só já é muito promissor. Que ele não está apaixonado por ela, é evidente, por isso você está levando vantagem. Jogue suas cartas com atenção, Tânia! Quando menos esperar, ele estará divorciado e você será sua esposa!

Isabella estava pasma, quase sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquelas duas víboras eram frias e calculistas. A velha tinha plena certeza de que Tânia poderia se tornar esposa de Edward, "se jogasse as cartas com atenção!"

— Não compreendo por que ele se casou com ela — dizia Tânia agora. E Isabella imaginava a ruga que devia vincar a testa perfeita da prima. — Ela é linda... e é claro que ele deve ter se sentido fortemente atraído por ela. Mas resolver se casar...

— Você quer dizer que seria mais lógico que ele simplesmente se divertisse com ela?

— Vendo como estão fartos um do outro, depois de tão pouco tempo, certamente teria sido muito melhor para Edward. Ele agora está amarrado a ela...

— Bobagem! Na Grécia, o divórcio é a coisa mais fácil do mundo!

— Porém, os gregos não costumam se divorciar facilmente.

— Mas Edward sim! — disse a velha, confiante. — E aí então, minha filha, terá o que é seu por direito!

— E terei muito dinheiro. Como estou farta de economizar do jeito que temos feito nos últimos tempos!

— Pode não ser por muito tempo, se você for inteligente. Você continua linda, Tânia. E, além disto, ainda atrai Edward, não há a menor dúvida!

Levantando os olhos, Isabella viu que Emmet se aproximava e afastou-se da parede.

— Pronta, Isabella? — Ela concordou, com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça. — Vamos então tomar um refresco. Já avisei Garret aonde íamos, mas ele disse que ainda tem que fazer muitas anotações e vai nos encontrar no ônibus.

Escolheram uma taverna e sentaram-se no terraço ao ar livre, em frente à rua. Emmet ficou ligeiramente decepcionado e Isabella imaginou que ele preferia um lugar mais discreto.

— Agora estamos a sós — ele disse, depois de pedir as bebidas, — e podemos conversar sobre nós dois. Eu estudo numa faculdade de Pedagogia. E você? O que faz para viver?

— Sou casada.

Ela percebeu que ele estava muito decepcionado.

— Mas seu marido não está com você? — Ele olhava para o belo rosto de Isabella, impressionado por ela estar ali sozinha. — Ele teve um compromisso importante — disse ela, despreocupada. — Nós não somos do tipo de ficarmos grudados o tempo todo.

— Mas... — ele continuou sem compreender — se estão de férias...

— Estamos de férias, mas, como eu disse, não costumamos andar para todo lado juntos.

Emmet a olhou, preocupado.

— Você é feliz?

— Naturalmente — respondeu ela, distraída. Pois ruminava o que tinha escutado, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em Tânia se casando com Edward!

Emmet ia insistir na pergunta, quando Tânia se aproximou para cumprimentar Isabella.

— Como vai? — ela disse, parando ao lado da mesinha, — Não sabia que você vinha até aqui, hoje. — Seus olhos escuros examinaram minuciosamente o companheiro de Isabella. — Veio de ônibus?

— Sim.

— Eu também. Poderíamos ter vindo juntas. — Ela olhou de relance para a mãe, que estava ali perto, barganhando com uma mulher que vendia panos de renda feita à mão. — Talvez possamos nos juntar a vocês. Estou morrendo de sede.

Emmet pareceu ficar aborrecido, mas Isabella sorriu e respondeu com calma:

— Receio que não, Tânia, pois estamos esperando mais uma pessoa que chegará a qualquer momento.

— Oh, compreendo. — E deu meia-volta para se encontrar com a mãe, que a esta altura já tinha chegado a um acordo com a mulher e pagava, satisfeita.

— Amiga sua? — ele perguntou, enquanto a seguia com os olhos.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela está hospedada no mesmo hotel que eu, só isso.

Não devo entrar em detalhes com um desconhecido, pensou.

Quando chegou ao hotel, às seis e meia, viu que Tânia e a mãe já estavam no salão, conversando com Edward. Atravessou a porta e procurou alcançar as escadas sem ser vista, mas não estava no quarto nem há cinco minutos quando o marido entrou. Isabella olhou para ele, surpresa, sentindo que havia qualquer coisa no ar. Mas Edward não disse nada. Somente encostou-se na porta fechada, olhando-a de maneira estranha.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ela perguntou. — Você parece estar furioso.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, ameaçadores.

— Você saiu hoje — ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Fui a Lindos.

— Sei muito bem onde esteve...

— Ah, sabe? Sua amiguinha contou, parece.

— Quer ficar quieta? O que estou tentando saber é.._. _quem era o homem que estava com você? — Ah... Tânia outra vez. Você a mandou me espionar ou ela fez isso por conta própria?

Edward aproximou-se da mulher, andando manhosamente, como um tigre o faria:

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta — insistiu, sombrio. — Quem era o homem?

Teve a tentação de dizer que tinha encontrado um antigo namorado, mas, vendo a expressão do marido, desistiu da idéia.

— Era um companheiro de viagem que conheci no ônibus. Ele sentou-se a meu lado e depois fomos visitar juntos a Acrópole. Estava, também em nossa companhia, um senhor mais idoso.

Edward aceitou a explicação, mas preveniu-a de que se afastasse de homens, daí por diante.

— Pelo menos enquanto estivermos juntos — disse ele. — Depois você poderá fazer o que quiser.

— E você e Tânia? — Isabella perguntou, novamente tendo diante dos olhos a imagem de Tânia, casada com ele.

— Tânia? — Ele teve um ligeiro sobressalto e depois baixou os olhos.

— Você pretende se casar com ela? — perguntou ela.

Edward virou-se para a janela. Isabella não sabia se estava olhando alguma coisa, ou se evitava seu olhar.

— Provavelmente — disse afinal.

E outra vez Isabella falou impetuosamente:

— É estranho que não tenham se casado antes.

Sem se voltar, Edward disse, com voz muito clara:

— Não é tarde demais para reparar o meu erro.

— Então... então... foi um erro? — Dentro dela alguma coisas morreu. Procurou, desesperada, descobrir naquele instante por que? se sentia tão infeliz. E a única explicação que encontrou é que outrora amara perdidamente aquele homem, que agora era o seu marido... — Você gostaria de ter se casado com Tânia, há nove anos?

Ele deu uma meia-volta ao ouvir este comentário, e novamente uma ruga de preocupação vincou sua testa. Isabella teve medo de que ele tivesse notado alguma emoção em sua voz. Edward examinou seu rosto com uma intensidade que a desconcertou e ela baixou o olhar, evitando um confronto. Quando ele falou, afinal, sua voz era dura e inexpressiva.

— Sim. Seria bom se tivesse me casado com Tânia, há nove anos!


	14. capitulo doze parte dois

**Atendendo aos comentários um novo cap. Para Vocês:**

**Capitulo XII parte I**

**O **iate entrou suavemente no porto de Thassos e Isabella respirou, aliviada. Ela partiria muito em breve daquela ilha outra vez... e desta vez, para a liberdade! Então, Tânia, que viera para se hospedar na casa de Edward, poderia tomar posse de tudo... Boa sorte para ela, pensou Isabella.

Isabella estava furiosa, pois os dois praticamente a ignoraram durante toda a viagem. Quando protestara porque Tânia ousara dar uma ordem a Elias, Tânia respondera-lhe, atrevida:

— Se Edward permite, o que você tem com isso? Parece ter se esquecido de que somos amigos antigos, e de que eu o conheci muitos anos antes que você.

Isabella dera-lhe as costas, ciente de que não ganharia nada discutindo com a prima. Afinal de contas, nada mais interessava, a não ser que, a cada milha percorrida, ela estava mais perto da liberdade...

Agora, que punha os pés em terra, ela olhou para a barcaça que estava ancorando ao lado. No dia seguinte, estaria partindo num barco semelhante.

Chegando à casa, Isabella deixou Tânia em companhia de Edward e foi para o quarto. Sentia-se impaciente e nervosa e poderia ter começado a arrumar as malas imediatamente. De fato, vagou pelo quarto, abrindo gavetas e calculando mentalmente quanto tempo levaria para arrumar tudo. Pretendia deixar algumas coisas... as roupas que o marido comprara para ela, sapatos e bolsas. Os livros queria levar. Pegou então um velho livro de poemas que ganhara de uma colega de trabalho, que fora atraída pela capa de couro e as letras douradas do livro exposto num sebo. Folheando as páginas distraidamente, lembrou-se daquele domingo em que, depois de ter recebido a escova e o espelho de prata de Alice, tinha confidenciado a história de sua vida para a amiga. Quanta coisa tinha acontecido desde então! Toda a sua vida tinha se modificado, e tudo por causa de seu cego desejo de vingança. Isabella sabia agora que, se pudesse voltar atrás, não faria a mesma coisa... tinha arruinado sua vida, por causa da ação leviana de se casar com o formidável Edward Cullen!

Levando o livro de poesias consigo, desceu as escadas e foi para a sala de estar. Não havia ninguém e ela sentou-se, esperando ansiosamente o dia seguinte, quando iria até o porto para se informar do; horário das barcaças e comprar a passagem. Teria que escolher com cuidado a hora da partida, para evitar que Edward a impedisse de sair. Pretendia ir colocando as malas num matagal que existia ao longo da estrada, que poderia atingir por um caminho estreito e cheio de arbustos através dos jardins da vila. Se alguém olhasse pelas janelas, não conseguiria vê-la. Contrataria um táxi para apanhá-la ao lado do matagal. E, uma vez no barco, estaria livre!

Como Edward ficaria furioso ao perceber que tinha sido tapeado! E ele nunca mais saberia se era pai ou não!

Bella levantou os olhos do livro quando Tânia entrou na sala. A moça tinha estado muito ocupada maquilando-se, como fizera durante sua vida inteira. Quando entrou na sala, o cheiro de seu perfume chegou até Isabella. O cabelo estava escovado, o vestido com um decote audacioso, as unhas esmaltadas.

— Oh... pensei que Edward estivesse aqui! — Com uma falta de cerimônia, como se fosse a dona do lugar, atravessou a sala e sentou-se. — Mas, como estamos sozinhas, podemos conversar. — Cruzou as pernas com elegância e olhou arrogantemente para a outra. — Sei que está surpresa, mas irei direto ao ponto: — Quando você e Edward vão se separar?

— Separar... ? — Isabella começou a se levantar, mas logo sentou-se outra vez. — Do que está falando? Edward disse a você que vamos nos separar?

Tânia hesitou por um instante, mas logo recobrou o controle.

— Se eu lhe disser que sim, qual será a sua resposta? — Eu irei falar diretamente com ele e lhe direi que...

— Pensei que faria isso mesmo, portanto, acho melhor dizer a verdade. Naquele dia em que me encontrei com você, em Lindos, por acaso passei pelo quarto de vocês quando discutiam. Ele estava perguntando quem era o homem que estava com você, lembra-se?

Isabella, que empalidecera assustadoramente, estava recobrando as cores. Concordou e perguntou, altiva: — Lembro-me muito bem; e você estava escutando atrás da porta?

— Não de propósito...

—Não acredito em você, mas continue. — Os olhos de Tânia se apertaram e ela prosseguiu: — Ouvi o meu nome logo em seguida. Edward falou alguma coisa sobre a separação de vocês dois. Depois eu o ouvi dizer que provavelmente se casaria comigo... quando você o deixasse, naturalmente.

— Naturalmente! — Isabella repetiu, espantada por estar tão equilibrada depois de tudo... e pronta para a luta!— Ele não poderia mesmo se casar com você, enquanto eu estivesse aqui. Os gregos não aceitam a poligamia.

— Não há necessidade desse tipo de sarcasmo! — respondeu a prima, corada de raiva. — Só posso lhe garantir que ouvi o suficiente para saber que Edward quer se casar comigo! Eu o ouvi dizer que tinha cometido um erro, não se casando comigo há muito tempo!

— Muito bem — disse Isabella, com calma. — Pode ter ouvido o bastante para concluir que Edward quer se casar com você. Mas agora vai ouvir o suficiente para se convencer de que este casamento não vai ser possível. — Parou de falar para gozar a expressão consternada da prima. — Sabe, Tânia, eu não pretendo deixar meu marido... nem agora nem mais tarde. Portanto, se tem dignidade, está na hora de fazer as malas e sair de minha casa!

— Sua casa? — caçoou Tânia. — Esta casa nunca será sua! Você vai ter de ir embora... Edward vai obrigá-la. Garanto que é a mim que ele quer!

— Não discuto isto — retrucou Isabella, e apanhou o livro. — Estou somente lhe avisando que, se pretende tomar o meu lugar, vai ter que esperar muito tempo.

Levantou-se, pretendendo sair da sala, mas o livro escorregou de suas mãos e algo pulou do meio das páginas, indo cair aos pés dà Tânia, que curvou-se e pegou o papel. Isabella ouviu seu grito abafado, enquanto olhava, incrédula, para o retrato que tinha nas mãos.

— Onde foi que arranjou isto?

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Isabella aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para pegar o papei, mas Tânia encolheu a sua, não a deixando tocar.

— O quê... — Isabella viu então, na mão da prima, o antigo instantâneo de Marie Denali, tirado por Edward, há quase nove anos. A última vez que o tinha visto foi quando o mostrara a Alice. Isabella não sabia o que acontecera com ele e como fora parar ali. Pensou que o tivesse guardado outra vez na caixa e agora via que ela ou Alice o havia colocado entre as páginas do livro.

— Este é um... — Tânia calou-se, os olhos pregados no rosto da prima. Isabella enfrentou esse olhar. Desesperadamente, procurava recuperar o sangue frio. O que poderia dizer? Como poderia se sair desta enrascada?

_CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO _

_COMO DISSE UMA DE MINHAS LEITORAS EU SOU DU MAU. _

_:D_

_CONTINUO NA QUINTA – FEIRA CASO VOCÊS APAREÇAM E POSTO O ULTIMO CAPITULO da fic._

_Muitos beijos, com carinho._

_Paloma Gomes._


	15. capitulo final

_**Chegamos ao final da fic.**_

_**Capitulo doze parte final**_

— Onde você conseguiu isto? — perguntou Tânia novamente.

Isabella encolheu os ombros, ganhando tempo. — Isto é importante? — perguntou, tentando ainda recuperar a calma, a fim de enfrentar a situação com ar despreocupado. Ainda tinha a certeza de que sua aparência não a denunciaria e que não seria de modo algum reconhecida pela prima. Entretanto, ela ia ter que explicar como aquela foto fora parar em seu poder.

— Importante? — Os olhos de Tânia a vigiavam com desconfiança. — Sabe de quem é este retrato?

Isabella abanou a cabeça, automaticamente; era a única coisa que podia fazer. E, então, a solução do problema caiu do céu!

— Uma amiga comprou este livro para mim, numa loja de livros usados. Ela se encantou com a capa de couro e as letras douradas, e me deu de presente de aniversário.

O rosto de Tânia mostrou seu desapontamento. Isabella percebeu que aquela explicação a decepcionara.

— Este é o retrato de minha prima — disse afinal, e entregou-o a Isabella.

— Sua prima... Marie? — Isabella parou de falar, quando ouviu uma porta se abrir e o marido entrar.

— Edward — disse Tânia, muito agitada, apontando para a fotografia que Isabella segurava entre os dedos. — Lembra-se de ter tirado um retrato de Marie, no Grange... no jardim.

Edward pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— Sim, parece que havia tirado um. — Olhou para Tânia, depois para sua esposa, e enfim para o retrato que ela segurava. — Que história é essa?

— Isabella tinha o retrato.

— Isabella? Como pode ser isto? Ela não conhecia Marie.

A esposa estendeu o retrato, observando com interesse sua reação. Ele olhou contrariado e depois devolveu-o.

— Estava dentro deste livro — explicou Isabella, evitando o olhar dele. — Foi comprado numa loja de livros usados por uma amiga que me deu de presente.

— Estava dentro do livro? Deixe-me vê-lo. — Logo depois comentou: — Ele não teria pertencido a Marie? — perguntou a Tânia, que sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu nunca o vi com ela. Em todo o caso, Marie era o tipo de pessoa que dificilmente apreciaria este tipo de poesia.

— Uma estranha coincidência — murmurou Edward, pensativo.

— Muito estranho! — concordou Tânia. — Isabella com esta foto. Isabella com a voz parecida com a de Marie e com o cabelo da mesma cor. Isabella com o mesmo nome...

— Não é a mesma cor de cabelo — interrompeu Edward. — Marie tinha cabelos quase pretos. Acho mesmo que eram bem pretos!

— Ela os tingiu. Acho mesmo que os cabelos de Marie eram da mesma cor que os de Isabella.

— Tingiu? — repetiu ele, incrédulo. — Nenhuma moça tingiria um cabelo desta cor. — Ele olhava para os maravilhosos cabelos dourados da esposa. — Não acredito!

Tânia então explicou que Marie havia visto o retrato de Edward.

— Ela se apaixonou pelo seu retrato — disse, rindo, — e como eu lhe contasse que você preferia mulheres morenas, simplesmente comprou uma tintura... só para tentar fazer com que você a notasse!

Tânia estava rindo, enquanto Isabella sentia-se ferver de ódio e esperava os comentários de Edward. Mas ele a surpreendeu, pois perguntou, consternado:

— Marie se apaixonou pelo meu retrato? — ele falou, mais para si próprio. — E por isto pintou os cabelos... só para que eu a achasse bonita. — Sua mente estava longe, vagava pelo passado. Quando voltou a falar, havia preocupação em sua voz. —Eu não sabia... eu pensava... — ele calou-se, o rosto contraído;

Isabella olhava, fascinada, conhecendo só agora uma outra face de sua personalidade. Alguma coisa mexeu profundamente com ela. Também estava se lembrando do passado, quando passeara pelo bosque do Grange com Edward, emocionada por estar com ele, por ele consentir em passear com ela. Sentiu intensamente aquele beijo e a impressão foi tão forte que Isabella levou a mão à boca, automaticamente. Ele olhou para ela, atraído por seu gesto inconsciente. Mas não a via, ela logo percebeu, pois seus olhos estavam vagos. Edward estava ainda no passado.

— Aquela criança... — ele estava ainda dizendo, e era indiscutível o arrependimento que havia em sua voz. — Eu me lembro agora, tão claramente, que Marie me intrigava, mas pensei que ela fosse uma... — A voz sumiu. Edward não queria falar mais sobre a menina que tão ousadamente se atirara sobre ele. Será que agora havia descoberto que julgara erradamente Marie Denali? Isabella tinha certeza disto.

— Não o compreendo, Edward — disse Tânia, impaciente. — Marie não prestava, você mesmo afirmou isto!

— Eu disse que seus pais deviam ficar de olho nela, sim, admito. Mas eu não sabia que ela havia se apaixonado pelo meu retrato. Você não falou nada sobre isto, quando eu a estava condenando.

— Que diferença teria feito?

— Uma grande diferença, Tânia. Eu fui terrivelmente injusto em meu julgamento sobre ela. E se existe uma coisa de que me orgulho é de ser justo com as pessoas! — Ele estava muito revoltado, mas Tânia não percebia o quanto aquela revelação o abalara. E continuava a gracejar com o fato de ele ter julgado erradamente a prima.

— Você deveria ter mais humor para ver o lado engraçado da história — ela ainda acrescentou, rindo. — Uma garota desengonçada e feia, tendo a pretensão de conquistar você. Ora, Edward, ela não servia nem para ser sua criada.

— Isto é demais! — gritou ele, e só então Tânia percebeu que estava possesso. Olhou para Isabella, que estava branca como uma folha de papel, com os olhos brilhando de ódio. — Não vamos mais falar sobre aquela menina!

— Menina... — ainda Tânia insistiu. — Marie não era mais uma menina. Era, sim, uma sem-vergonha. Ela agiu mal, e nós a castigamos!

Os olhos de Edward traíam toda a angústia que sentia, quando perguntou:

— Que tipo de castigo?

Tânia fez um ligeiro resumo do que tinha acontecido e contou que nem ela nem os pais permitiram que Marie se esquecesse do grande desgosto que tinha causado nas pessoas que a haviam amparado. — Nós a fizemos ver que tinha agido da maneira mais infame possível. Contamos o fato para todas as pessoas do lugar, pois não achávamos justo que ela continuasse a ser tratada com respeito depois daquilo.

Bella, ignorada durante a discussão, estava calada, com a mente num verdadeiro caos. Tinha dito a Tânia que não pretendia partir, mas sabia que sempre haveria a possibilidade de Edward pedir-lhe que se fosse... e isto aconteceria provavelmente muito em breve, pois ela não poderia levar avante por muito tempo a farsa de que esperava uma criança. Mas, na verdade, ela nunca pensara em permanecer na companhia de Edward, e sua afirmativa a Tânia fora feita num momento de raiva. Mas agora...

O que teria acontecido nos últimos minutos para que ela se sentisse assim, sem ter mais vontade de "fugir" do marido? Por que ficara tão abalada ao vê-lo achar-se culpado por ter julgado Marie Denali injustamente?

Edward estava falando agora, e ela se concentrou no que ele dizia.

— O resultado de todo este... castigo, como você o chama — disse Edward, com raiva, fazendo Tânia estremecer e olhar para ele, visivelmente ofendida. — Para mim isto se parece mais com uma perseguição. Bem, qual foi o resultado de tudo?

Tânia hesitou. Isabella, apesar da angústia que sentia, teve que sorrir, pois as coisas não caminhavam como a prima esperava.

— Ela fugiu.

— Fugiu... — ele repetiu a palavra e Isabella viu claramente a veia de seu pescoço pulsar mais rápida, traindo a emoção que sentia, e de que ela nunca o julgara capaz. Não havia dúvida nenhuma de que ele estava profundamente chocado pelo destino de Marie Denali. — Fugiu sozinha?

— Espero que sim...

— Mas há pouco — ele interrompeu brutalmente — você insinuou que ela havia fugido com um homem. Era mentira, não era?

Tânia ficou séria, uma ruga profunda vincando a linda testa. Desviou os olhos de Edward para Isabella, mas só viu uma fisionomia fria e inexpressiva. Umedeceu os lábios, hesitando, e não era difícil perceber que ela estava se descontrolando.

— Não entendo por que toda esta confusão — queixou-se ela. — Você nunca se preocupou com Marie.

Ele a olhou com enorme desprezo.

— Eu não sabia de tudo. Você disse no hotel que seus pais e você haviam lhe dado tudo, amor, roupas, etc. Pois não me lembro de ter visto nela estas lindas roupas, nem tive a impressão de que vocês a tratavam com amor.

— Ainda não compreendo — reagiu Tânia, debilmente. E Isabella imaginou o que mais teria de agüentar daquele homem que, há apenas alguns minutos, estava de acordo com Tânia e parecia apaixonado por ela...

— Se aquele livro é realmente dela, Marie pode estar morta agora.

— Morta? — perguntou Tânia, espantada. — Não sei por que você diz uma coisa destas.

— Livros que se encontram em lojas de segunda mão, geralmente são vendidos porque seus donos morreram. — A boca estava agora muito tensa, a veia do pescoço voltando a pulsar. Aquele homem era muito diferente do Edward Cullen que Isabella conhecera quando era quase uma criança e que tinha lhe causado tanta dor e humilhação, e do marido arrogante e autoritário, que sem piedade a tinha feito curvar-se à sua vontade. Este era um Edward carinhoso e sensível, o mesmo Edward que ela conhecera no começo de seu casamento, tão paciente e amoroso, o homem que ficara terrivelmente abalado quando ela lhe dissera que tinha se casado por causa de seu dinheiro e não porque **o amava. **

Seus pensamentos se dispersaram, mas um permaneceu. Uma vez ela estivera profundamente, loucamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen. E aos poucos foi descobrindo a verdade: ela ainda o amava. Talvez até ela o tivesse amado sempre. Este amor permanecera sempre no fundo de seu coração, sufocado pelo ódio que alimentara durante anos. Sim, ela o amava... mas tinha atirado fora sua chance de felicidade, pois nunca mais Edward poderia amá-la! Mentira demais, fizera-o sofrer demais para que ele a perdoasse.

Trêmula e infeliz, Isabella ia sair da sala, mas a voz de Tânia a fez parar:

— Não acredito que ela esteja morta.

— Então, por que nunca mais ouviram falar dela? — Edward olhou para Isabella, que teve a impressão de que ele agora se lembrava das palavras dela, insistindo com Tânia que seus pais deveriam ter feito mais esforços para encontrar Marie. Não que ela quisesse isto... de maneira alguma! Mas ela dissera tudo isto, para tentar fazer ver a Tânia que, tanto seus pais como ela, tinham demonstrado uma total falta de interesse com o desaparecimento da garota.

— Marie também não se importou conosco!

Estava claramente estampado no rosto de Edward toda a sua angústia. Isabella sabia que ele estava procurando lembrar-se do que realmente havia acontecido no Grange e de que tipo de vida Marie levava lá. Ele agora era um homem maduro e podia ver com mais clareza que a menina não passava de uma pequena escrava, para aqueles que, ao adotarem-na, tinham afirmado que só visavam o seu bem-estar. Como sentisse todo o seu complexo de culpa, Isabella sorriu para ele, e disse, com segurança:

— Se fosse você, não me preocuparia tanto, Edward. Ela deve estar bem. — A voz suave, a preocupação nos olhos, o gesto inconsciente das mãos... tudo isto o tocou e ele a olhou, surpreso:

— Você parece preocupada, Isabella. Está preocupada comigo... com a paz de minha consciência?

— Sim — confessou ela, profundamente consciente do brilho raivoso dos olhos da prima. Era fácil ver como Tânia estava furiosa com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. E Isabella teve a impressão de que ela abandonou a prudência, pois virou-se para Edward e disse, com todo o desprezo que sempre sentira por Marie:

— Não compreendo porque temos que nos preocupar com aquela idiota! Ela sempre foi uma carga para nós. E espero que esteja agora casada com algum carroceiro, ocupando seu tempo em criar um bando de crianças idiotas como ela!

Edward olhou para ela, completamente atônito. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi Isabella quem falou primeiro. Falou sem pensar, tanta a fúria que sentia ao ouvir estas incríveis palavras.

— Ela não está casada com um carroceiro! Nem está cuidando de um bando de crianças idiotas! — Dando um passo à frente, deixou que os outros vissem seus olhos irados. Tânia recuou, assustada, mas Isabella novamente aproximou-se dela. — Como você odeia e despreza sua prima! Com que segurança afirma que ela falhou na vida! A pequena escrava, a menina que você disse que era feia, a órfã que não pôde se defender quando seus tios a recolheram em casa para lhe dar um lar... um lar! Uma cama no sótão e uma cozinha onde trabalhar! Uma tal garota não poderia conseguir nada na vida, não é? — Subitamente, Isabella deu uma gargalhada nervosa. — Mas conseguiu, Tânia. Encontrou gente caridosa, que lhe deu um lar de verdade!

Ela calou-se por um momento, supremamente consciente de que seu marido a olhava com intensidade, desnorteado, descrente. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que ela não tinha mais nada a perder revelando tudo, pois seu casamento tinha desmoronado. Mais tarde falaria com Edward e confessaria que se casara por vingança, e também que não estava esperando nenhum filho, nem nunca estivera. Que só o convencera disto para poder conseguir sua liberdade mais cedo. Ele não tentaria segurá-la... não, estaria antes ansioso para que partisse. Será que permitiria que Tânia continuasse na vila? Isabella duvidava... e aquele pensamento diminuiu um pouco a dor que oprimia seu coração.

— Acho que está óbvio que eu sou Marie — exclamou ela, com os olhos tristes voltados para a paisagem da janela, tão tranqüila e pacífica, onde o verde das montanhas contrastava com o azul brilhante do mar e onde os gramados bem tratados estavam coloridos pelas flores e alegrados por um pequeno lago. Paz... Sentiu-se invadida por ela imediatamente e com os nervos acalmados. Isabella enfrentava-os agora com a sua dignidade restaurada, e estava ainda mais bela. Voltou então a atenção para as duas pessoas que a olhavam em silêncio. — Depois que fui embora do Grange, sofri um acidente ...

— Um acidente? — perguntou Tânia, que não conseguia mais manter a calma. — Que tipo de acidente?

Isabella a encarou com frieza.

— Fui atropelada por um ônibus.

— Um ônibus! —exclamou Edward, com voz magoada.

Isabella olhou rapidamente para ele e viu a profunda tristeza em seus olhos.

— Sabe, Edward, eu não tinha dinheiro e estava muito preocupada, pensando mais em minhas necessidades imediatas do que em minha segurança. Então atravessei uma rua sem tomar cuidado. — Contou o que lhe tinha acontecido depois do acidente, exatamente como tinha relatado a Alice. Os outros dois bebiam avidamente suas palavras. Afinal, a narrativa chegou ao fim. — Não há mais nada que você não saiba, Edward. Quanto a ela... — olhou com completo desprezo para a prima, enquanto caminhava para o centro da sala — não há mais nada que eu deseje lhe dizer... exceto talvez que espero nunca mais vê-los, nem a ela nem a seus pais, enquanto viver. — Olhou mais uma vez para o marido e depois saiu da sala, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Não estava nem há dois minutos no quarto, quando Edward entrou.

— Tânia está fazendo as malas — foram as suas primeiras palavras. — Ela partirá na barca das nove.

Isabella, muito pálida mas composta, perguntou por que ele estava lhe contando aquilo.

— Realmente, eu não tenho mais nada com isto — disse ela, procurando em vão controlar a emoção de sua voz.

— Tem muito que ver, Isabella — foi a resposta firme, e ela julgou sentir uma ponta de ternura em sua voz.

Olhando para ele, viu que Edward estava profundamente **atormentado**, com os olhos verdes ainda mais profundos e magoados. Sentiu a boca seca, mas ainda teve forças para perguntar:

— Quer dizer... que quer que eu fique com você? Ele pareceu estar hesitante. Deu um passo para a frente, mas depois parou.

— Você me amou um dia — disse, balançando a cabeça lentamente. — Tanta coisa precisa ser explicada. Agora compreendo por que seu comportamento me intrigava tanto... não só recentemente, mas também naquela época. — Ele parou de falar mais uma vez e olhou para ela. — Você se casou por vingança, não foi?

— Sim, Edward, foi por vingança.

— Não acho que possa culpar você. Eu faria a mesma coisa, se as posições estivessem trocadas. — Ela não respondeu nada, e depois de um instante Edward comentou:— Fico contente que tenha sido por vingança, Isabella...

— Contente? — ela repetiu, atarantada.

— Contente por ter sido por vingança e não pelo meu dinheiro. O dinheiro nunca significou nada, não é? — Sem hesitação, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Seu dinheiro não tinha nada a ver com minha decisão de me casar com você.

— Diga-me — ele disse, dando mais um passo na direção dela, — este desejo de vingança acompanhou-a durante todos estes anos?

Desta vez ela vacilou.

— Meu ódio por você sobreviveu por todos estes anos — admitiu ela francamente. — Mas não acredito que houvesse algum desejo de vingança simplesmente, porque nem por um instante esperei ter essa oportunidade.

Edward ficou mudo durante algum tempo. Mas seu devaneio foi interrompido pelo zurrar de um burro num monte próximo e então ele repetiu o que já tinha dito:

— Você me amou um dia, Isabella... — Era uma afirmação, mas também uma pergunta. Isabella ficou surpreendida com a serenidade com que respondeu a ele.

— Eu o amo agora, Edward!

No instante seguinte ela estava nos braços dele, os lábios apaixonados beijando-a com sofreguidão..

— Minha esposa adorada! — ele murmurou, seu hálito quente roçando os olhos dela. — Que idiota que eu fui, naquele tempo, não percebendo que você somente me oferecia amor!

— Quem sabe foi melhor assim? — ela disse, depois que ele a beijou novamente. — Eu estava numa situação tão ruim, tão dominada, que somente uma coisa como aquela foi capaz de me obrigar a sacudir as algemas. Se a situação fosse menos intolerável, eu provavelmente continuaria sempre ali, sem construir minha própria vida.

— Você está sendo generosa, meu amor, eu não mereço isto!

Isabella aconchegou-se mais junto a Edward e levantou seu rosto para ele, sem saber se deveria ou não fazer a confissão final, ou se deveria esperar um pouco. Mas ele teve a intuição e a surpreendeu, perguntando: — Nunca houve um bebê, houve?

— Você sabia? — Ela apoiou-se nele.

— Como?

— Foi somente uma suposição — admitiu ele, explicando que tinha desconfiado disto ao imaginar o desespero em que se encontrava, prisioneira naquele iate. — Fui um animal com você! — ele exclamou, cheio de remorso. — Não entendo como pode me perdoar, Isabella. — Ao vê-lo humilhando-se assim diante dela, Isabella perguntou:

— Mas e eu? Sei que o tratei horrivelmente. Queria ferir você com toda a crueldade possível, e acho que consegui. Nunca, nunca mais comente o que fez comigo, Edward, pois eu acho que fiz pior a você.

— Não, meu amor...

— Sim, sim...

— Minha adorada... — ele interrompeu baixinho. — Por mais que eu a ame, não vou permitir que discuta comigo. Eu é que tenho razão e a vida será maravilhosa para você, se aceitar isto. — Mas os olhos desmentiam o que a boca dizia, pois estavam cheios de ternura. Isabella entrou **na brincadeira** e, adotando um tom submisso, respondeu:

— Eu me lembrarei, querido Edward, e nunca mais discutirei com você.

Ele a sacudiu ternamente e depois a puxou para junto de si, abraçando-a em silêncio por um longo tempo. Depois afastou-se um pouco e, olhando-a nos olhos, disse gravemente:

— Tânia... ela nunca significou nada para mim. Você me acredita, Isabella?

— Quando estávamos em Rodhes, você procurava a companhia dela somente porque estava... magoado?

Edward concordou silenciosamente, com um movimento lento da cabeça, olhando-a com muita paixão.

— E também a convidei para vir para cá pela mesma razão, e porque queria humilhar você, esmagar você... — Calou-se, carrancudo. — Querida — disse depois, — não vamos mais falar destas coisas outra vez. Sei que ainda existem alguns pontos que ainda não estão perfeitamente esclarecidos, mas, por enquanto... — Novamente ele se calou, olhando-a com profundo encantamento. — Por enquanto, meu amor, tudo o que eu quero abraçar é você, muito, muito, e beijá-la e repetir um milhão de vezes que a amo.

Como Isabella não tinha nenhuma objeção a fazer, aninhou-se amorosamente nos braços do marido e ofereceu apaixonadamente a boca para mais um beijo.

**FIM**

**E esse foi o ultimo capitulo de desejo que alucina da autora Anne hampson adaptada ao mundo crepúsculo.**

**Quem tiver gostado do estilo do enredo e quizer ler o original me mande um comentário ou uma MP com o seu email. Que eu envio.**

**Meu e-mail é este (Kristen_ kreuk hotmail. com)**

**eu criei uma conta no facebook então se quiserem podem me adcionar, eu ainda não aprendi a usar o site então me dêem um desconto.**

**Houve 324 visualizações da fic, mas houveram apenas 52 comentarios, e nem sei quantos alertas da história ou author, eu gosto muito de saber que estão gostando da fic e para isso eu preciso que comentem, se não for possível a cada capitulo pelo menos de vez enquando para saber que continuam lendo a fic.**

**Eu li um livro histórico de uma autora brasileira (não façam careta, por que o livro é ótimo)**

**Eu já o tenho dez capítulos prontos.**

**Mas eu quero saber qual é a sua preferência: vingaça? Medievais? Eu tenho os livros completos da Candace Camp que são divinos! Não é atoa que ela tem listas de Best seller nas costas. Seduções, heroínas sem papas na língua, ou de colegiais com a Fera de Alex flinn. Para quem não sabe esse é o livro em o filme a fera com Alex pettifer e Vanessa hudgens estrelaram.**

**Aguardo muitos comentários.**


End file.
